Pasión Italiana
by bellezarob
Summary: Abandonada por su novio y por su familia después del nacimiento de su hijo, una noche las fuerzas de Bella Swan llegaron a su fin y perdió el conocimiento en mitad de la calle. Edward Cullen Presidente de las Industrias Cullen, fue testigo de la escena...
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION…

Abandonada por su novio y por su familia después del nacimiento de su hijo, una noche las fuerzas de Bella Swan llegaron a su fin y perdió el conocimiento en mitad de la calle. Edward Cullen presidente de las Industrias Cullen, fue testigo de la escena desde el asiento de atrás de su limosina.

Edward insistía en que Bella se quedara en su lujosa casa hasta que estuviera recuperada por completo, para convencerla no dudó en ofrecerles a ella y a su hijo todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. Con lo que no contaba era con quela dulzura de Bella, y al mismo tiempo la indiferencia que le provocaba su riqueza, fueran a conmover tanto su corazón. Incluso comenzó a imaginar cómo sería convertirse en su marido.

Bueno aqui esta la introducción haber que les parece..Es una adaptación de una nhovela romantica que lei hace un tiempo.

Es M por lemones. Asi que ya saben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el primer capítulo haber que les parece chicas, y les recuerdo que los personajes ni la historia son míos. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación….Al final les dire el nombre de la autora.**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Edward Cullen oyó por fin que se abría la puerta del apartamento, sonrió levemente y se puso de pie. Tanya se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Oyó una serie de carcajadas y un susurro urgente que procedía del recibidor, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Evidentemente, su prometida había acudido con una amiga. Aquel era el problema con las sorpresas. Por su propia naturaleza, se podían volver contra uno. Debería haberla avisado de que podría volver a Londres un día antes.

Tras dejar a un lado la fantasía de llevarse a Tanya directamente a la cama para compartir una apasionada velada, Edward atravesó el espacioso salón para anunciar su presencia y entablar una cortés conversación con las recién llegadas.

Sin embargo, el recibidor estaba vacío. Había un par de zapatos turquesas y unas medias de raso negro sobre la moqueta. Edwar volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ya que sospechaba que su prometida volvía a estar ebría. Mientras se preguntaba sei iría a interrumpir un intercambio de intimidades entre amigas, Edward se dirigió al dormitorio. Se había acercado con la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero no fue necesario. Estaba abierta de par en par y lo que vio le pareció tan escandaloso, tan increíble, que la mano se le quedó helada al ir a realizar el gesto.

Medio desnuda, Tanya estaba besando a… otra mujer, también medio desnuda. Edward paralizado en el umbral, las miró atónito, como si sus verdes ojos se negaran a creer lo queestaban contemplando. Empezó a decirse que estaban bebidas, que estaban tonteando…Tal vez se habían dado cuenta que él estaba en el apartamneto y estaban gastándole una broma de pésimo gusto. Sin embargo las dos mujeres estaban abrazadas y el sedoso cabello de Tanya se mezclaba con los rubios mechones de la otra mujer. Cada vez que se tocaban, lo hacían con la inconfundible ansia de los amantes. Durante un instante, Edward se sintió físicamente enfermo. Tanya su mujer, su amante, su futura esposa…

En aquel momento, Tanya se echó hacia atrás, mientras emitía una profunda y sensual risa, con su hermoso rostro ruborizado por la exitación. Fue entonces cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que alguien las estaba contemplando desde la puerta . Edward reconoció a la otra mujer. Se trataba de una tal Lauren. Era una de las amigas de Tanya, otra modelo y también la compañera de otro hombre…

Durante una décima de segundo nadie se movió ni habló. Tanya y Lauren lo miraron, boquiabiertas. Entonces la chica lanzó un ahogado grito de horror y salió huyendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Tras dar un portazo, echó el pestillo.

-Cielos… qué susto me has dado... –susurró Tanya, subiéndose el vestido para cubrirse los hombros desnudos. Tenía el rostro pálido y frío como el marmol y sus maravillosos ojos verdes brillaban con una febril ansiedad-. Por favor, no debes sacar una conclusión equivocada de lo que has visto, Edward…

-¿Una conclusión equivocada? –le espetó él, lleno de furia. La incredulidad inicial había dejado paso a la rabia.

-Solo estábamos jugeteando. No seas tan conservador sobre…

Tanya se fue acercando a él poco a poco, con las manos en tono suplicante. Edward no podía apartar los ojos de Dinali, la top-model famosa en el mundo entero, la mujer a la que adoraban las cámaras, la que llevaba un anillo de compromiso que Edward le había dado… Su belleza nórdica y unas interminables piernas la habían convertido en una leyenda dentro del mundo de la moda.

-De acuerdo, seré sincera contigo –añadió, en un tono desesperado-. Te estaba echando de menos terriblemente y, de vez en cuando me gusta variar…

-¿Variar? Lo haces sonar como si no fuera nada más que…

-¡Y no lo es! ¡Es solo sexo! –lo interrumpió su prometida, mientras le agarraba las poderosas manos que él, para contener su rabia, había converido en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo-. No es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte,ni siquiera nada en lo que debas pensar porque, si no te gusta, te juro que no volvera a ocurrir.

Edward dio un paso atrás para soltarse de ella. Solo era capaz de ver una imagen: Tanya, medio desnuda, abrazada y exitada por otra mujer. ¿ Solo sexo?. Se sentía traicionado y sobre todo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado: se sentía como un estúpido.

-Lo entiendo… Te sientes sorprendido y furioso y lo siento –prosiguió Tanya, cada vez más desesperada al ver que Edward no respondía-. ¡Lo siento mucho! Te compensaré…

-¿Con qué? ¿Sugiriéndome que me una a vosotras?

Tanya lo miró. De repente, sus ojos verdes adquirieron una expresión de alivio.

-¿ Te gustaría eso, cariño? –le preguntó, con voz seductora.

La furia y el desprecio recorrieron el cuerpo de Edward al oír aquella sugerencia. Si Tanya no hubiera sido una mujer, la habría golpeado contra la pared.

-Tienes el tiempo justo para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí –le espetó-. Yo me ocuparé de cancelar los preparativos de la boda.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –replicó Tanya, horrorizada-. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Edward se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Mientras tanto, Tanya no le perdía paso y le suplicaba constantemente que se calmara y se pensara lo que estaba haciendo. Ya en el recibidor, se interpuso entre la puerta y Edward para evitar que se marchara.

-¡Si se lo cuentas a la gente, arruinarás mi carrera!

Edward se limitó a agarrarla y apartarla de su camino.

-Dio mio…No se lo diré a nadie.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme? Lauren no significa nada para mí. No es como si ella fuera otro hombre o que yo estuviera enamorada de ella. Te quiero a ti, Edward…

¿Que lo quería? ¿Lo habría querido alguna vez o acaso era la enorme riqueza de Edward lo que más la había atraído? Él recordó que Tanya tenía gustos muy caros, que superaban incluso lo que su poder adquisitivo le permitía. A la semana de que Edward la hubiera pedido en matrimonio, le había presentado una numerosa serie de facturas que debía y le había dicho que era un desastre con el dinero. Edward se haía sentido impresionado por su sinceridad y, poseído por un sentimiento de protección, le había cancelado las deudas sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward se concentro de nuevo en el presente y se soltó de Tanya. Entonces, sin mirar atrás salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Entonces, levantó una mano y vio cómo esta le temblaba. De repente, la furia volvió a apoderarse de él y, tras apretar de nuevo los puños, golpeó con gran agresevidad la pared. El dolor se abrió paso a través de todo el cuerpo. Sintió por fin el dolor que tanto se había negado a creer. Había amado a Tanya, la había amado con todo su corazón y había querido casarse con ella.

Ella le había asegurado que aquello solo había sido sexo. ¿ Acaso no había sido él suficiente para satisfacerla? Evidentemente no.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, sus guarda espaldas se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, completamente sorprendidos de que hubiera vuelto a bajar. Sin embargo, Edward no presto atención y salió al exterior. Allí, aspiró el aire helado de la noche antes de cruzar la calle para acercarse a su limusina. ¿Habría estado Tanya pensando en otras mujeres cuando los dos estaban en la cama? ¿Habría fingido el placer? ¿Habría sido fingido el ardiente deseo que había mostrado cuando hacían el amor? ¿Habría sido todo ello parte de un astuto plan para cazar a un marido rico? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido tan poco sobre una mujer con la que había estado casi dos años?

-Le sangra la mano, jefe. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Edward se miró la mano. Estaba muy contusionada y los nudillos le sangraban. Entonces, su mirada se encontró con Sam. El hombre, que era el jefe de su equipo de seguridad desde que Edward era un estudiante, lo conocía muy bien.

-Sí…

No obstante, no sabía cuándo volvería a sentirse normal. Él, Edward Cullen, multimillonario, miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y más orgullosas de Italia y la fuerza impulsora detrás de Cullen Industries, una de las empresas más grandes y de más éxito del mundo. Por primera vez en sus veitinueve años de existencia se sentía humillado y rebajado como hombre.

¿Cómo iba a exlicarle aquel fracaso a su madre? Esme Cullen estaba, literalmente, contando los días para la boda de su hijo y estaba ansiosa por tener a su primer nieto entre sus brazos. Era una mujer enferma, tullida por la artritis y debilitada por una serie de enfermedades. Cada semana que sobrevivía era casi como un regalo de Dios. Ya no había boda, ni la posibilidad de tener un niño que llenara su vida, ni una alegre nuera que alegrara su aburrida existencia…

Edward nunca había conocido antes la realidad de su situación, pero se dio cuenta de que nesecitaba una esposa.

"Lauren no significaba nada para mí…no es como si ella fuera un hombre…". Las insidiosas palabras de Tanya hicieron que Edward apretara de nuevo los puños. No, no podía perdonarla, ni por el bien de su ardiente libido, ni por el de una madre a la que adoraba. Tanya, la mujer que había amado más allá de lo que creía posible, había resultado ser una completa decepción. Había creído que conocía a su prometida completamente, pero no había sido así. De echo, no podría haber elegido peor si se hubiera decidido a casarse con una completa desconocida. Visto lo visto, le daría lo mismo si se pusiera a pedirle que se casara con él a la primera mujer con la que se encontrara…

Tras soltar una amarga carcajada ante aquella idea tan alocada, Edward Cullen se sirvió una buena copa de coñac del bar que había a su disposición en la limusina.

**Bueno chicas aqui el primer capítulo de esta apasionante historia (sonó como a telenovela) jeje , creo que es un poco cortito pero hay iremos agarrandole el jugo a esto… Esque es mi primera adaptación y pues haber como sale. **

**Subire los capítulos lo más rapido que pueda y no desesperen. Si le gusta o no, haganmenlo saber con un review. Lo que no les guste tambien , las faltas de horrografia tambien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui estamos con el siguiente capítulo, como dije antes ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y al final de la misma pondre el nombre de la autora.**

**Gracias a todas por agregarme a favoritos, alertas..etc**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba hambrienta, aterida de frío y muy asustada. Eran casi la una de la mañana. Todavía le quedaban por delante la mayor parte de las largas horas de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? Le dolían la espalda y las piernas y la visión se le estaba empezando hacer borrosa por el cansancio, pero ¿dónde podría encontrar un lugar seguro en el que pasar la noche?

Había estado sentada en la estación de trenes durante la mayor parte del día, cambiando de asiento con frecuencia para no atraer la atención de ningun empleado, hasta que los gritos de dos gamberros la habían obligado a refugiarse en el baño. Mientras había estado refrescándose un poco, le habían robado la chaqueta, en la que estaba su monedero. La había dejado confiadamente sobre el carrito de Timmie.

No podía denunciarlo ante un policía, sobre todo cuando le podrían hacer preguntas incómodas o pedirle una dirección. No había nada que hacer. Podía dar por desaparecido su monedero, que contenía las ultimas libras que le quedaban. Era otro revés más, como los otros muchos que había sufrido desde su llegada a Londres, siete meses atrás.

Se detuvo para comprobar que su hijo de siete meses estaba bien tapado frente al frío aire de la noche. Entonces , tembló violentamente y tocó las dos bolsas de plástico que contenían todo lo que poseía en el mundo. Se consideraba una perdedora y una fracasada. Ni siquiera había conseguido colocar a su Timmie bajo el más humilde de los tejados y cuidarlo como su pequeño se merecía. Estaba caminando sin rumbo, sin hogar y sin dinero, casi como una mendiga…

Solo venticuatro horas antes, había tratado de armarse de valor para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Había ido a los servicios sociales para denunciar que su casero había tratado de irrumpir en su habitación dos veces durante la noche y que se sentía aterrada.

-Nunca antes hemos tenido quejás sobre él –le haía respondido la empleada fríamente-. Si no regresa al alojamiento que le hemos buscado, se considerará que ha renunciado a tener un techo deliberadamente. Le aconsejo que se lo piense muy bien antes de cometer ese error, dado que tiene un hijo del que preocuparse. La informaré a la trabajadora social que lleva su caso de que está teniendo problemas…

-No, por favor, no haga eso – le había suplicado Bella, aterrorizada de lo que podría suponer aquella entrevista en lo que se refería a su hijo. Tal vez le quitaría al niño o lo darían en adopción. La última asistente social con la que había hablado había terminado por perder la paciencia cuando Bella se había negado a darle el nombre del padre del pequeño. Sin embargo, Jacob le había dicho que si se atrevía a decirle a alguien que él era el padre de Timmie, se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Aquello era algo de lo que la propia Bella se arrepentía. Había destrozado la vida de sus padres quedándose embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Cuando le había contado que esperaba un hijo, su padre había llorado, una visión que Bella nunca olvidaría mientras recordar aquellos momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose a un cruce de caminos. Tampoco se percató del resplandor de los faros de un coche que se acercaba por la derecha…

Cuando el carrito de su hijo bajó repentinamente el bordillo hasta el asfalto, se sorprendió y trató de controlar la sillita. Entonces el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar la alertó del peligro en el que Timmie y ella estaban. En décimas de segundo, Bella tiró del carrito para apartar a su hijo, poniendo en peligro su propia vida para salvar al niño. Desgraciadamente, el mismo esfuerzo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Sintió una explosión de dolor en la base del cráneo y luego oscuridad absoluta fue apoderándose de ella.

En aquel momento, Edward Cullen saltó de la limusina.

-¿La hemos golpeado? –le preguntó a Sam, que habia salido del vehículo tras de él.

-No –respondió el hombre,colocando el carrito en un lugar más seguro-. No la hemos golpeado…el chófer la vio antes y ya había aminorado bastante la marcha. Sin embargo, esa mujer empezó a cruzar sin mirar y se cayó…

-Llama a una ambulancia, una privada de la fundación. Será más rapido –le ordenó Edward.

Entonces, se agachó al aldo de la mujer y le tomó el pulso. Cuando descubrió que seguía viva, respiró aliviado, a pesar de que la piel de la mujer se mostraba demasiado fría-. No está muerta –añadió, para que Sam, que había vuelto a la limusina, pudiera escucharlo. A continuación, se quitó su americana y la cubrió suavemente con ella. Fue en aquel momento cuando vio el rostro de la mujer por primera vez-. Dio mio…¡Pero si es casi una niña!

Edward tuvo que admitir que se trataba de una niña muy hermosa. Tenía una delicada estuctura ósea y unos rizos color marrón que le rodeaban el rostro. Con su vibrante color solo conseguía acentuar su extrema palidez.

-¿Qué está haciendo con un niño en la calle a estas horas de la noche? ¿Viste lo que hizo por ese bebé? Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para salvarlo a él.

-Probablemente sea su madre, jefe –sugirió Sam mientras colgaba el teléfono tras hacer la llamada de teléfono-. Es deprimente, pero hoy en día hay más niñas que se quedan embarazadas.

Edward miró a la joven. Efectivamente, podría tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, pero parecía tan inocente, tan virgen… Además, no llevaba ninguna alianza. En aquel momento, Sam se inclinó para retirar la americana que Edward había colocado sobre la joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó él.

-He sacado su abrigo del coche, dará más hay razón alguna para que usted también enferme de neumonía.

-Yo estoy bien. Ojalá pudieramos meterla en la limusina… -dijo Edward. En aquel momento, el niño empezo a llorar-. Paul, tú eres un hombre de familia reconforta a ese bebé un poco…-añadió refiriéndose a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Entonces, volvió a colocar la americana sobre el abrigo para suministrar a la joven un poco más de calor-. Está helada…

-¿Timmie? –susurró Bella, de repente. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, pero había reaccionado heroícamente al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo-. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, tan obscuros como la tierra de la Toscana.

-Su hijo está bien. Quédese quieta. Ya viene de camino una ambulancia…

-No puedo ir al hospital…¡Tengo que cuidar de Timmie!- exclamó Bella, al tiempo que sentía que el hombre que le había hablado con un acento musical le impedía incorporarse del suelo.

Ella lo miró, mientras el desconocido se dirigía a otra persona a la que la joven no podía ver.

-¿Has llamado ya a la policía?

-No, por favor, a la policía no…-suplicó Bella-.¿Es usted el tipo que estaba en el coche? –añadió. El hombre asintió a modo de respuesta-. No necesitamos ni una ambulancia ni la policía. Me encuentro bien. Me tropecé y me caí. Solo perdí la consciencia durante un segundo… eso es todo…

-¿Tiene que haber alguien. Un amigo, un pariente… ¿no?

-No tengo a nadie –insistió ella, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Edward la estudió. No era de Londres. Tenía un pronunciado acento que no podía localizar. Sin embargo, decidió que aquello podía esperar. Lo primero era lo primero.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veinte. No quiero que venga la policía… ¿me oye?

De nuevo, trató de incorporarse, a pesar del fuerte mareo que la envolvía. Si la llevaban a un hospital, la policía pediría a las autoridades que se hicieran cargo de Timmie y le asignarían unos padres adoptivos. Cuando lo consiguió, sintió que se tambaleaba y que un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la espalda.

-Deben darle atención médica. Le prometo que no la separarán de su hijo.

-¿Cómo puede prometeme eso?

Al fin llegó la ambulancia, entre un estruendo de sirenas y de luces. El equipo médico se bajó inmediatamente y obligaron a Edward a apartarse.

-¡Timmie! –exclamó Bella, cuando se la llevaban en una camilla.

-Yo la seguiré al hospital con él –le aseguró Edward.

-No lo conozco de nada…

-Pero nosotros sí que lo conocemos a él –le aseguró uno de los enfermeros-. No se preocupe. Su hijo estará completamente seguro con este caballero.

Agotada por el esfuerzo, bella se limitó a asentir. Mientras la ambulancia se alejaba. Sam le dio a su jefe su americana.

-Tenemos el nombre y la dirección de un testigo. Deberíamos declarar ante la policía solo para estar seguros… -sugirió Sam.

Edward se sentía completamente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento que le había hecho a aquella muchacha para aplacar la ansiedad que sentía sobre su hijo. Entonces, se acercó a la sillita y contempló al pequeño. En un nido formado por colchas y mantitas y bajo un gorro de lana con una borla en lo alto se adivinaban unos enormes y asustados ojos obscuros del pequeño.

-Encárgate tú de esa declaración. Yo llevaré a Timmie al hospital.

-Yo podría ocuparme del niño y de la declaración –le aseguró Sam-. No ha dormido más de una hora desde que salió de Nueva York.

Edward recordó que, en realidad , aquella noche no había planeado dormir en absoluto, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que aquel inesperado incidente le había hecho olvidar el resultado de su inesperada visita a Tanya. Decidió olvidarse de aquel desgraciado incidente y se inclinó para sacar al pequeño de la sillita. El niño se puso rígido como una roca.

-Prefiero cumplir mi promesa.

Tras meterse en la limusina, vio como el resto de las posesiones del niño se introducían en el coche, lo que incluía dos desgastadas bolsas de plástico. Una se volcó y de ella salió un biberón. Al verlo, el niño empezó a patalear con alegría. Entonces, lanzó un gritito y extendió una mano en dirección al mismo.

-Tienes hambre… De acuerdo.

Edward rebuscó entre las bolsas y encontró un paquete de galletas, pero nada líquido. Sin embargo al niño no pareció inportarle y rápidamente empezó a mordisquear el bizcocho con sus dientecillos.

Edward estuvo muy ocupado hasta que llegaron al hospital. Descubrió que juguetear con los hijos de sus amigos con una madre muy cerca no tenía nada que ver con ocuparse de un bebé por sí solo. Con la ayuda de un vaso de agua y una botella de agua mineral aplacó la sed de Timmie, aunque los dos se mojaron de pies a cabeza en el intento.

Cuando Edward salió de la limusina a la entrada del hospital, no presentaba un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre. Iba manchado de pies a cabeza con migas de galleta y partes de tela de su traje estaban empapadas de agua. Además, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo sentir los primeros efectos de las secuencias del cambio de horario.

Sam trató de sustituir a su jefe en el cuidado del niño, pero a Timmie no pareció gustarle, por lo que se agarró frenéticamente al cabello de Edward.

-Si no le sonríes, no le caerás simpático –dijo Edward, con voz cansada, mientras se colocaba al pequeño sobre el hombro-. Es muy nervioso.

La recepcionista lo saludó casi como si fuera un miembro de la familia real y lo acompaño al cómodo despacho de su amigo para que esperara allí. Inmediatamente, llegó una enfermera para hacerse cargo del pequeño.

-Necesita comer… y otras cosas –le advirtió Edward, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo que parecía adivinarse en el llanto del niño resultaba enternecedor.

Pasó una hora antes de que John Coulter, el director médico del hospital, acudiera al despacho para informarlo del estado de la enferma.

-Creo que has salvado una vida, Edward –le dijo su amigo-. Esa joven tiene los primeros síntomas de hipotermia. Lo mejor que le pudo pasar esta noche fue caerse delante de tu coche. Ese niño y ella podrían haber muerto antes de que amaneciera…

-Noté que no llevaba abrigo, pero supuse que hubiera llegado a su casa antes de que el frío pudiera haber hecho estragos en ella.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en pasar la noche vagando por las calles… No tiene casa. ¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó Jhon. Edward, fruncio el ceño muy sorprendido-. Tendré que llamar a la trabajadora social que haya de guardia, aunque siento muchos remordimientos por hacerlo. Esa muchacha está aterrorizada de que le quiten al niño, aunque no creo que eso sea muy probable. Sin embargo, no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

-¿Cómo están?

-El niño está perfectamente, pero la madre es otro asunto. Es solo piel y huesos. Necesita comer bien y que se la cuide. No muestra señal alguna de abusar de las drogas o del alcohol, lo que dice mucho en su favor. Por el acento, debe ser de Somerset…

-¿De Somerset?

Sí creo que sí, aunque podría estar equivocado. Lo que importa es que Bella es una joven de pueblo y que no tiene ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en una ciudad como Londres. Me imagino que por eso está en ese estado…

-¿Bella? ¿Es así como se llama? ¿Podría ir a verla?

-Este hospital es tuyo…

-No, pertenece a la fundación Cullen, no a mí personalmente –lo interrumpió Edward, muy secamente.

Bella estaba tumbada en su cómoda cama, observando atentemente la elegante habitación a la que la habían llevado. Le parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. El pequeño Timmie estaba a pocos metros de ella, en una cuna que le había llevado una enfermera. La amable mujer también le había dado de cenar y le había cambiado de ropa. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, caliente, seguro y bien alimentado. Al pensar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, avergonzada de su propia incapacidad como madre. Su hijo se merecía estar caliente y bien alimentado en todo momento.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de la solución a su situación había estado llamando a la puerta durante muchas semanas, pero ella se había negado a enfrentarse a la verdad. Timmie tenía que ser primero. Había sido muy egoísta. ¿Qué madre tendría a su hijo en la calle a altas horas de la madrugada? Tenía veinte años y, aunque había dejado de estudiar antes de tiempo, no era tonta. Finalmente estaba aceptando lo inevitable.

-Si entregas al niño en adopción –le había dicho su madre-, podrás volver a casa con nosotros. No consentiré que hagas sufrir más a tu padre, Bella. Hiciste lo que no debías y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias. Si decides quedarte con el niño, solo te esperan penalidades…

A lo largo de aquellos meses, Bella había comprendido la verdad que había en aquellas palabras, a pesar de que en un principio le habían parecido completamnete despiadadas. Había sido suficientemente estúpida como para creer que Jacob haría un hogar para ellos en Londres, que querría a su hijo tanto como ella y que se casaría como le había prometido. Sin embargo, nada de eso había ocurrido.

Timmie viviría mejor si alguien lo adoptaba. Le rompería el corazón, pero era una crueldad quedárselo cuando no podría suministrarle lo que el pequeño se merecía. No le quedaba elección. No podía ganar suficiente para hacer que le cuidaran al niño ni para una casa en condiciones. Ni siquiera con el dinero que le daba el Estado le había ido mucho mejor después de que una enfermedad la obligara a dejar su último trabajo. Todo lo que había poseído alguna vez se había trasformado en dinero o se lo habían robado. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo más adecuado para Timmie. Así, su hijo tendría dos padres que lo cuidarían y una casa decente. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse en el camino de su hijo cuando ella tenía tan poco que ofrecerle?

En aquel momento, entró de nuevo la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-El señor Cullen va a venir a visitarte. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen. El hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarte con su limusina.

-¿Una limusina? ¿Cullen? ¿No es ese también el nombre de este hospital? –preguntó Bella, algo confusa. No sabía si era una limusina, pero recordó que aquel hombre viajaba con un montón de gente.

-Este hospital forma parte de la Fundación Cullen. Es una organización benéfica creada por el señor Cullen. Solo aceptamos a pacientes locales cuando se trata de una emergencia –le explicó la enfermera-. Nuestros enfermos vienen de todos los lugares del mundo para operarse de dolencias que no pueden tratar en sus países de origen. Es la fundación la que cubre gastos. El señor Cullen es un filántropo muy famoso. ¿De verdad que no has oído hablar de él?

-No. tampoco me di cuenta de que fuera una limusina.

-Tal vez tampoco te hayas dado cuenta de los ojos tan hermosos que tiene –prosiguió la enfermera, en tono de broma-. Eso por no mencionar el resto. Edward Cullen está de muerte y está tan bueno como para comérselo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Edward se detuvo al escuchar aquella retahíla de cumplidos y levantó una ceja con exasperación. Entonces, tras llamar ligeramente a la puerta, entró.

Al ver que entraba, Bella se ruborizó, como si hubiera sido ella a quien hubieran sorprendido hablando en aquellos términos. Rápidamente, la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, al contemplar al hombre que se acercaba lentamente a los pies de su cama, estuvo completamente de acuerdo con las palabras que tanto la habían avergonzado. No había visto en toda su vida a un hombre más atractivo. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Las palabras de la enfermera no habían sido una exageración. Alto, fuerte, con un rostro de orgullosos pómulos, estrecha boca y pronunciada mandíbula, aquel hombre era la pura esencia de la masculinidad. Al mirarlo a los ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo aquel camisón de hospital.

Aquellos hermosos ojos parecían flaqueados por unas espesas pestañas. En aquel momento, su mirada parecía estar fija en la boca de Bella. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse tras un segundo, ella recibió de nuevo el impacto de aquella intensa mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría una mujer al sentir aquellos labios tan masculinos sobre los suyos…

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó él.

-Bien –susurró Bella, aterrorizada de que él se diera cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella-, pero tengo una ligera conmoción cerebral.

-Lo sé – respondió Edward Cullen, mientras se acercaba a la cuna del pequeño Timmie. A pesar de que trató de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, Bella no pudo apartar la atención de él. Medía más de un metro ochenta, con un físico espectacular-. Timmie parece estar perfectamente.

-Sí… es una cuna muy bonita y muy cómoda –musitó Bella.

-No debería haber estado en la calle a esas horas con Timmie –dijó él, levantando la mirada para fijarla de nuevo sobre ella.

-Yo… lo sé.

Edward sintió que la joven se estaba sonrojando tanto como si fuera una colegiala. Aquella falta de artificio le resultó muy emotiva. Aquellos enormes ojos marrones eran como ventanas que revelaban la tensión que sentía.

Tenía un cabello sorprendente. En aquellos momentos le caía en hermosos rizos casi hasta la cintura y brillaba bajo la escasa luz como si fuera bronce. Era tan delgada que casi se fundía con la cama. Notó como los redondeados pechos se apretaban contra el camisón del hospital, la prominencia de sus pezones, visibles incluso bajo la barrera del algodón. Eran unos bonitos pechos…

Al tener aquellos pensamientos, su cuerpo lo sorprendió con una repentina erección. Ni el cansancio ni las emociones de la noche habían logrado suprimir sus instintos más básicos.

-voy a ocuparme de Timmie… de verdad –prometió Bella, desesperada porque aquel hombre tuviera mejor concepto de ella-. En cuanto salga de aquí.

-Necesita descansar durante unos días – respondió Edward-. Mañana, vendrá a verla una mujer. Nadie va a organizar nada en contra de su voluntad, pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita ayuda de un profecional en estos momentos.

Bella sintió que los músculos del vientre se le contraían con una fuerte sensación de alarma, que no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

-Los dos estaréis bien – le aseguró él, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Durante un momento, recordó aquel pensamiento tan alocado que había tenido unos minutos antes de que Bella se cayera delante de su limusina. Ella era, efectivamente, la primera mujer con la que se había encontrado después de abandonar a Tanya.

Menos mal que no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para casarse con una completa desconocida. Después de todo, por muy joven que Bella Swan fuera, era ya una madre soltera. A pesar de ser un hombre que se enorgullecía de su abierta mentalidad, su educación italiana, tan tradicional, le había imbuido ciertos valores de los que no podía desprenderse fácilmente.

**Bueno chicas aqui el capítulo, espero y les guste. Ya empieza haber un poco de atracción entre estos dos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a todas las que lo hacen y a las que no tambien. **

**Saludos y cuidense un beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Pálida como la muerte, Bella se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Había estado contemplando a Edward Cullen como una quinceañera y se había puesto en evidencia delante de él, algo que no había hecho por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por Jacob.

Afortunadamente, un hombre como Edward Cullen estaba tan por encima de ella en todos los aspectos que no habría notado lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Además, tenía mucho más de lo que preocuparse que dé la impresión que le había causado a un hombre al que probablemente, no volvería a ver.

Desde la cama, miró a su hijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Adoraba a Timmie y no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. Sin embargo, al día siguiente iría a verla la mujer de la que le había hablado Edward Cullen. Él le había jurado que no se organizaría nada sin su consentimiento. ¿De verdad creía que era tan estúpida? Había tenido a su hijo en la calle en medio de la noche. No tenía casa a la que ir y el médico le había confirmado que tenía los primeros síntomas de hipotermia. Aquellos hechos eran como piedras contra su propio tejado. La declararían incapaz para cuidar a su hijo y se lo arrebatarían.

Media hora antes, se había estado diciendo que lo mejor era entregar a Timmie en adopción, pero no podía afrontar en futuro sin poder sentir a su hijo entre los brazos. ¿Acaso no podía darse una última oportunidad? ¿Era aquello tan egoísta? Contempló a su hijo mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. El niño era todo lo que tenía.

Decidió que iría a un albergue para los que no tienen casa, a uno de esos lugares en los que dan consejos sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Por mucho que le costara, encontraría un lugar en el que vivir, pero si volvía a pasar otra noche al raso, reconocería su derrota y aceptaría que la adopción era la única solución. Aquella fue la promesa que se hizo por el bien de su hijo.

Para ello, tendría que marcharse del hospital antes de que llegara aquella mujer. Sin embargo, todavía faltaban algunas horas y Timmie necesitaba dormir. Ella misma todavía se sentía demasiado débil para andar, por lo que decidió ser sensata y quedarse en la cama todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

A las ocho de la mañana siguiente, Edward iba de camino a una reunión de negocios y recordó el miedo que había visto reflejado en el rostro de Bella Swan.

En una de las repentinas decisiones que desconcertaban a sus empleados, Edward agarró el teléfono para comunicarse con su chófer y le dijo que se dirigiera al hospital en vez de al edificio de Cullen Industries. Sabía que había hecho todo lo que debía, pero decidió que debería haber guardado silencio sobre la visita de la asistente social.

La limusina se detuvo frente al hospital. Mientras el chófer salía para abrirle la puerta, lo que solo era una artimaña para conseguir que su equipo de seguridad se preparara para su salida, Edward vio el reflejo de un cabello marrón entre los coches del aparcamiento. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta por sí mismo y salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

-¡Bella!

Al oír aquel grito justo cuando creía que estaba completamente a salvo, Bella sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. La sangre se le heló en las venas de puro miedo y, automáticamente, se aferró a su hijo.

-¿Dónde diablos te crees que ibas?

Edward la última persona que ella habría esperado encontrar. Por primera vez, al estar frente a frente con él, comprendió lo alto que era. Tenía los hombros anchos, como un jugador de rugby, y un físico que ni su elegante traje oscuro lograba ocultar.

-Yo… Voy a encontrar un albergue para las personas sin hogar.

-¡Y un cuerno! –le espetó él-. ¿Dónde está su sillita?

-Yo… no pude encontrarla…

Bella estaba temblando. Su propio conflicto interior sobre lo acertado de su decisión se veía intensificado por la desaprobación que emanaba de Edward Cullen.

-Dame a Timmie…

Estaba tan aturdida y tan avergonzada que, instintivamente, obedeció lo que aquella voz tan autoritaria le había ordenado. Sin embargo, un segundo después, no pudo creer en que hubiera sido capaz de aquello y se enfrentó a Edward Cullen.

-¡Devuélvamelo!

-No hasta que accedas a volver al hospital y esperar a ver a la asistente social, que solo quiere ayudarte –le record Edward, reconociendo perfectamente la causa de tanto temor.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

En aquel momento, Edward vio a Sam, estaba a pocos metros de ellos, observándolo completamente atónito.

-Debes mostrarte sensata –afirmó Edward.

En aquel momento, notó que el pequeño se ponía completamente rígido y que lanzaba un grito al notar la angustia de su madre. Timmie estaba a punto de explotar. En cualquier momento, una histeria colectiva iba a estallar entre madre e hijo.

-¡Por favor, devuélvamelo! –gritó la joven.

Un hombre, que acaba de abrir la puerta de su coche, los observaba como si estuviera pensando si debía intervenir. Edward decidió tratar de calmar a la muchacha.

-Mi coche está muy cerca. Hablaremos tranquilamente en privado.

Bella estaba completamente desconcertada, pero siguió a Edward. Cuando el chófer les abrió la puerta de la brillante limusina plateada, Edward entró rápidamente para evitar una escena en pública. Bella lo siguió y sintió como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Edward Cullen tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras hablaba por teléfono en su idioma materno.

Fue entonces, cuando, asombrada, se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba sonriendo. ¡Él, nunca sonreía a nadie más que a ella! Aquello la confundió aún más. Se sentía enferma, mareada y asustada.

-Por favor, devuélvamelo…

-Mira, no tengo el tiempo para esto en estos momentos. Tengo una reunión muy importante –le dijo Edward, mientras hacía unos ajustes en el asiento que había enfrente del suyo. Para sorpresa de Bella, apareció un asiento infantil complete.

-Señor Cullen, yo…

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa durante unos días hasta que te sientas más fuerte –la interrumpió Edward-. No estás en condiciones de tomar decisión alguna en estos momentos. Te daré tiempo para que pienses en tu situación.

-¿Su casa? –Preguntó Bella, atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

En aquellos momentos, Edward estaba colocando a Timmie en el asiento. Después de ajustarle todos los cinturones, se volvió a recostar en su asiento con un aire de satisfacción por su propia eficacia.

-¿En su casa? –repitió ella, incapaz de pensar en nada. Había dormido muy poco, esperando la oportunidad de poder escapar del hospital.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Edward, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era propio de él reaccionar de un modo tan impulsivo.

Daba millones para causas humanitarias. ¿Por qué había tenido que implicarse personalmente en aquel asunto? A pesar de sus dudas, decidió que su intervención era más necesaria. Sin ayuda, había una posibilidad real de que Bella Swan terminara vendiendo su cuerpo por el precio de la siguiente comida. Tenía la palabra "víctima" escrita sobre la frente…

-¿Que… por qué no? –repitió Bella -. Porque la gente no hace cosas como esa por personas que no conocen.

-Tú decides.

Bella se tensó. Sabía que Edward Cullen le estaba ofreciendo un cable de salvación. Un tejado, una cama, no tener que preocuparse por lo que iba a comer en los próximos días. Era un hombre extraordinario. Era tan amable…

-De acuerdo.

-Lo prepararé todo.

Edward volvió a tomar el teléfono y habló a Sam. Hubo un momento de la conversación en el que el hombre se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, gesto al que Edward no prestó atención alguna. A Bella le encantaba aquel acento tan dulce, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo. Al sorprenderse de nuevo de aquellos pensamientos, ella se sonrojo vivamente.

-En cuando me haya dejado en mi reunión, mi chófer te llevará a mi casa. Si tienes algún problema, habla con Sam. Él sabe inglés, pero la mayoría de los empleados de mi casa no lo hacen.

Bella asintió y trató de imaginarse el mundo en el que una persona tendría empleados en la casa. Al observar de nuevo a Edward, sintió que el aliento se le helaba en la garganta. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos…

Minutos después, él se bajó delante del edificio de Cullen Industries. Entonces, Sam se aclaró la garganta.

-A la señorita Denali no le gustará que haya otra mujer en la casa, jefe –le dijo.

-La boda se ha cancelado, Sam –replicó Edward, con voz gélida.

Con eso, entró en el edificio, dejando al guardaespaldas completamente atónito. Entonces, el hombre volvió a meterse a la limusina y el vehículo arrancó rápidamente.

Asombrada, Bella miró a su alrededor. Solo la ligera molestia que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza logró convencerla de que no estaba soñando. De verdad estaba sentada en la lujosa limusina de Edward Cullen y, al menos durante algunos días, no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre debía de haberse apiadado de ella. Bella solo era un caso más, una obra benéfica para un hombre como Edward Cullen. Decidió que trabajaría en su casa y trataría de devolverle su generosidad del único modo que sabía.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación? Había ocurrido poco a poco. Todo había empezado el día en que se empezó a relacionar con Jacob Black. Aquel había sido su peor error. Bella había crecido en una granja en Exmoor, que su padre tenía en alquiler. Sus padres se habían casado tarde y su madre había entrado ya en la cuarentena cuando Bella nació. El hecho de que la madre no había vuelto a concebir había sido una gran desilusión para sus padres, dado que aquello significaba que no habría hijo que ayudara al padre cuando este fuera demasiado viejo para realizar algunas de las tareas más duras.

Había tenido una infancia feliz, pero como era hija única, la habían mimado un poco. Sus padres la habían animado a estudiar en la universidad, pero Bella había preferido encontrar un trabajo para poder tener su propio dinero y poder pasar más tiempo con sus amigas, que vivían en una ciudad cercana.

Durante los dos primeros años, lo único que la había preocupado era tener dinero para poder comprarse la ropa de moda y encontrar un novio. Sin embargo, aunque los chicos se le habían insinuado abiertamente, todos lo habían hecho con la única pretensión de satisfacer un deseo sexual. Por mucho que le gustara mostrarse liberal delante de sus amigas, el hecho de haberse criado en una casa en la que aquella clase de comportamiento no era aceptable le había impedido hacer nada que disgustara a sus padres.

Entonces, en el día que cumplió dieciocho años, Jacob había aparecido en su vida. Jacob, con su deportivo de segunda mano, una descarada sonrisa y una impresionante aura de sofisticación. Era uno de los socorristas en la piscina y siete años mayor que ella. Bella se había sentido muy emocionada cuando le pidió una cita y se sintió completamente enamorada de él al final de la primera semana, aunque no tanto como para meterse a la cama con él. El lado sexual de una relación nunca le había atraído mucho. Siempre había preferido el romanticismo, el agarrarse de la mano… Le bastaba con escucharle hablar sobre sus planes de convertirse en instructor en un gimnasio de moda en Londres y admiraba el hecho de que estuviera una meta y una ambición.

-Es demasiado moderno –le había dicho su madre, cuando finalmente le conoció.

-Es un arrogante –había suspirado su padre-. Y es mucho mayor que tú. Estarías mejor con un muchacho de tu edad.

Jacob la había dejado tirada en un par de ocasiones y se había ido con otras chicas. Cada vez que había regresado con ella, Bella no había podido evitar perdonarlo. Entonces, Jacob consiguió por fin el trabajo con el que tanto había soñado. Bella, tratando de ocultar que aquella noticia le había roto el corazón, se fue con él y sus amigos a celebrar la última noche juntos.

El alcohol había desfilado delante de ella. Jack la había animado a beber y ella, por no ser menos, había obedecido. Jack había dicho que ella era su chica, que mandaría a buscarla cuando tuviera apartamento… Al oírle hablar de aquel modo, ver que Jack la incluía en sus planes, Bella se había sentido llena de felicidad.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella –le había dicho-. Tú eres la chica con la que quiero casarme, así que puedes venir conmigo a mi casa esta noche…

Y lo había hecho. Bella había apretado los dientes en la obscuridad, había llorado ante tanta brusquedad, avergonzada y dolorida de la experiencia. Había querido agradarle, había querido demostrarle que no era la niñata que todavía seguía atada a los dictados paternos sino que era una mujer adulta, capaz de amar a un hombre y de ser amada.

Tal y como había prometido, Jacob la había llamado por teléfono mientras la vida en Londres le había resultado extraña. Ella le había enviado largas y cariñosas cartas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba embarazada de cuatro meses sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había concebido un hijo. Durante la última llamada por teléfono, ella le había suplicado que viniera a verla para poder darle la noticia cara a cara. Sin embargo, él se había quejado de lo mucho que costaba el viaje y no había vuelto a llamarla. Semanas después, cuando ella se subía por las paredes por su silencio, le habían devuelto la última carta con una nota del cartero en la que se le informaba de que aquel hombre ya no residía en aquella dirección. No había vuelto a ver a Jacob hasta que por fin había logrado encontrarlo, meses después, en Londres.

Una brisa de aire fresco sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Al salir, vio una enorme casa delate de ella.

-Señorita Swan… Me llamo Sam Uley.

-Encantada de conocerlo –susurró Bella, tímidamente.

Sam hablo con una criada que esperaba a la puerta en su idioma materno y luego le hizo un gesto a ella para que pasara. Bella se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. Muy intimidada por lo que la rodeaba, contempló la imponente escalera y los cuadros tan hermosos que adornaban las paredes.

-Por aquí, señorita Swan.

-¿Cuál es tu idioma materno? –preguntó ella, para llenar silencio.

-Italiano.

Sam la acompañó hasta una lujosa sala. Opulentos sofás y una hermosa chimenea le hicieron pensar que aquello hubiera sido lo que ella hubiera considerado el salón de la casa. En la chimenea, ardía el fuego. Bella no había visto un fuego desde que se había marchado de su casa y, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en la cocina de la granja, en la que se sentaba con sus padres en las frías noches de invierno.

Sam le extendió un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo.

-¿Quiere escribir lo que necesita para su hijo y para usted?

-¿Lo que necesito?

-Sí, lo que requiera.

-No tengo dinero –susurró, enrojeciéndose de nuevo.

-Eso no es problema alguno.

El silencio que Sam le dedicó le obligó a escribir algo. Decidió poner pañales, comida y zumos para su hijo. Sabía que la suerte le había sonreído, pero no iba a aprovecharse más de lo debido. Seguramente tendría que lavarse la ropa.

-Debería anotar más cosas –le dijo Sam, con voz ronca, cuando ella le entregó el cuaderno.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Hasta poner las necesidades más básicas le había dolido. No quería que Edward Cullen gastara más dinero de lo necesario. Subió con Sam la imponente escalera. Los muebles que había en el descansillo parecían dignos de los de un palacio. Cuando el hombre le mostro su habitación, le pareció fabulosa. Tenía un cuarto de baño anexo y una pequeña habitación con una cunita para un bebé y juguetes casi nuevos.

De repente, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, Edward Cullen era un hombre casado y con hijos. A pesar de que sintió un gran vacío en el vientre, se lo pregunto a Sam enseguida.

-El jefe está… soltero –dijo Sam, tras un momento de duda-, pero a menudo recibe visitas de parientes con niños pequeños. Los Cullen son una familia muy grande.

Después de que Sam se marchara, Bella se contempló en un espejo. Tenía los pantalones muy sucios, sobre todo por la parte trasera, probablemente de cuando se cayó. Tras agarrar un par de juguetes de la cuna, se llevo a Timmie al cuarto de baño y lo coloco encima de una toalla. Entonces se desnudo y, tras tirar su ropa en la bañera, se metió en la ducha. Mantuvo la puerta ligeramente abierta para vigilar a su pequeño, pero a pesar de todo sentí el agua corriéndole por la piel fue una gloria. Se enjabonó el cabello y lo acondicionó por primera vez en muchos meses. Después, se lavo la ropa, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había radiadores. En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Tras envolverse en una toalla, Bella abrió ligeramente la puerta. Era Sam, con una enorme bolsa de algodón en la mano.

-¿Dónde están los radiadores? –le preguntó.

-No hay. La calefacción va por el suelo.

-Oh…

-esta bolsa contiene ropa que se han olvidado otros invitados. Podría haber algo que le sirviera a usted y a Timmie.

-No puedo ponerme las cosas de otra persona. Se pondría furiosa…

-Estamos hablando de personas muy ricas. No echan de menos nunca lo que olvidan. Simplemente se compran más cosas –le dijo el hombre, amablemente-. Dejaré la bolsa al otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias, Sam – susurró Bella.

-De nada. Sin embargo –añadió, tras aclararse la garganta-, si no le importa que le dé un consejo, no preste demasiada atención al jefe. En estos momentos, no es él mismo y supongo que no quiere que lo hagan sufrir, señorita…

¿Qué no era él mismo? ¿Qué Bella no quería que lo hicieran sufrir? ¿Qué significaba aquello? De repente, el rostro de Bella se tiño de escarlata. Dios santo… ¿Se habría dado cuenta Sam sobre como Bella se sonrojaba y se comportaba como una colegiala cuando estaba cerca de Edward Cullen? ¿Qué otra cosa había podido querer hacer si no advertirla para que no se hiciera ilusiones?

**Chicas aquí el otro capítulo, espero y les guste. Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente y Gracias a todas las que dejan review y a las que no también. A las que me han agregado a favoritos .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como dije antes ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

**Y quiero dar las gracias a todas las qu me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y tambien por sus reviews.**

**THANK YOU. ENJOY.**

**Capitulo 4.**

¿Qué Bella está haciendo qué? –bufó Edward, con incredulidad.

-Ya casi ha terminado de fregar el suelo de la cocina, jefe –repitió Sam, de mala gana-. Ha estado limpiando el polvo, fregando y sacándole brillo a las cosas todo el día, pero aparte de tratar de impedírselo no ha habido nada que pueda hacer. Tiene mucho aguante, pero está a punto de desfallecer…

-El suelo de la cocina –rugió Edward mientras bajaba por la puerta que llevaba al sótano y en la que se situaba la zona de servicios de la casa.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando se equivocó de puerta y se encontró en la sala de calderas. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado la cocina…

Cuando finalmente la localizó, lo primero que vio fue a Timmie, subido a una trona y completamente dormido. La cabeza del pequeño, cubierta de oscuros rizos, descansaba sobre la bandeja de la trona. Tenía una tacita en la mano y parecía un marinero borracho en miniatura. Tenía las piernecitas cubiertas por… unas medias. ¿Y que eran todos aquellos encajes que tenía alrededor del cuello? _Dio mío, _pensó. Timmie llevaba puesto un vestido de niña, realizado en lana y con el cuello de encaje. Este descubrimiento dejó profundamente afectado a Edward.

Giró para entrar en la cocina propiamente dicha, que tenía más de doce metros de profundidad. Entonces fijó su asombrosa mirada en el trasero femenino que se contoneaba de un lado a otro. Bella estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con el cubo a un lado, y estaba restregando las losetas del suelo como si se tratara de una doncella victoriana. Sin embargo, la visión de aquella parte femenina hizo que se detuviera unos segundos. Cada línea de la tela se le ceñía deliciosamente a las curvas…

Sin previo aviso, Edward sintió un ataque de poderoso deseos, a pesar de que todos sus músculos se tensaron para oponer resistencia. Cuatro semanas sin sexo lo habían convertido en un animal, listo para abalanzarse sobre cualquier mujer. Apretó los puños con fuerza para concentrarse y así conseguir que su miembro viril volviera a proporciones más adecuadas.

-¡Levántate del suelo! –gritó entonces, lleno de ira.

Bella se dio la vuelta sobre las rodillas, completamente asustada. Al hacerlo, golpeó sin querer el cubo e hizo que este se volcara ruidosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! –exclamó ella, completamente desolada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y empezar a fregar los suelos de mi casa?

Muy lentamente, Bella se puso de pie. Llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado grande para ella, con un amplio escote que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Sin embargo, el verde destacaba de un modo increíble sobre su delicada y clara piel.

-Lo siento, creí que…

En aquel momento, Edward notó que la joven se tambaleaba y que su rostro se ponía literalmente, de color blanco. Por encima del agua que se había derramado, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos antes de que se desmayara delante de él.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan tonta? ¿Acaso crees que te he invitado a mi casa para que ejerzas de esclava para mí?

-Solo quería ser útil –susurró Bella, mientras aspiraba el ligero aroma que emanaba la chaqueta de Edward, que tenía tan cerca de la nariz.

Tenerla entre sus brazos no era lo más adecuado para que la creciente excitación de Edward remitiera. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, con ella. No estaba acostumbrado a sufrir aquella falta de control cuando estaba con una mujer. Se sentía muy tentado a decirle que, si quería resultar útil, tenía un catalogo de distracciones que no tenía nada que ver con las obligaciones domésticas. Rápidamente, aparto de si aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió con ella hacia la parte de la cocina. Allí descubrió a Sam, que contemplaba absorto al pequeño Timmie.

_Sube a Timmie a su cuarto y quítale ese estúpido vestido.

-¡Podrías estar dañando su identidad sexual de por vida!

-¿Eso crees? –le preguntó ella, mientras Edward la llevaba hacia un ascensor del que Bella no había tenido noticias hasta entonces.

Una vez dentro, la dejó en el suelo y apretó el botón sin esperar a Sam. La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

-El suelo está ahora hecho un asco –se lamentó Bella-. No puedo dejarlo así.

-Cállate – susurró Edward, mientras trataba de respirar lenta y profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Había tenido un día terrible, prohibiendo que le pasaran llamadas de Tanya, haciendo que su secretaria se encargara de cancelar los preparativos de la boda y tratando de evitar las miradas de especulación que veía en los ojos de sus empleados. Edward Cullen y Tanya, una pareja de ensueño, había roto. Toda su vida había estado pendiente de guardar su intimidad y, en aquellos momentos, cuando las circunstancias lo habían puesto en una situación muy humillante para él, en lo único que podía pensar era en el sexo con aquella jovencita, casi desconocida.

Bella guardó silencio y sintió que el ambiente se iba cargando por momentos. Cuando Edward abrió los ojos y la miró, ella sintió que el reducido espacio del ascensor se llenaba de una extraña excitación que la hacía vibrar a pesar del agotamiento que sentía. No sabía porque hasta entonces nunca había sido consciente del magnetismo de una poderosa masculinidad. Por fin tuvo que admitir que se sentía atraída por Edward Cullen, tanto que casi no podía pensar con coherencia. Aquello la aturdió mucho, dado que ni siquiera Jacob la había hecho reaccionar de aquel modo con solo mirarla. Jacob nunca le había hecho ansiar sus caricias…

-Siento haberte hablado de ese modo –murmuró Edward, secamente mientras se echaba a un lado para que ella pudiera salir del ascensor. Ella asintió ligeramente para aceptar sus disculpas-. Ahora, vete a descansar. Haré que te envíen algo de cenar.

-No tengo hambre –susurró Bella, con voz temblorosa, ya sin poder mirarlo.

Entonces, escuchó cómo Edward se alejaba de ella. Se despreciaba por lo que había sentido unos minutos antes. Un hombre como Edward Cullen no le prestaría ninguna atención. Afortunadamente. Era completamente inútil en la cama. Frígida como un cadáver . Al recordar aquella penosa descripción de cómo Jacob había definido su actitud en la cama rememoró también que no había disfrutado de aquella su única sesión de intimidad física. Lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquello había sido la concepción de Timmie. Sin embargo, Jacob le había dejado bien claro que él lo había disfrutado todavía menos. ¿Cómo había podido creerlo cuando, borracho, él le había dicho que era la mujer con la que quería casarse? Aquello solo había sido una frase pensada para meterla entre las sábanas.

-¿Por qué no has abortado, estúpida? –le había espetado Jacob, justo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara. La había tirado contra el suelo en su furia.

Aquello había ocurrido casi cinco meses atrás, pero Bella recordaba lo mucho que la había asustado aquella violencia.

-Si crees que me estoy ganado el dinero para gastarlo en ti y en tu bastardo, estas muy equivocada. Si tratas de adjudicármelo, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido…

Lo que Bella más sentía era que no hubiera visto antes que, bajo el superficial encanto de Jacob, se escondía un hombre que utilizaba y se aprovechaba de las mujeres. Se había acostado con otras chicas cuando había decidido cortar su relación con ella por dos veces. Le había mentido al respecto, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, Bella siempre había sospechado la verdad. Sin embargo, se había negado a aceptar el hecho de que un hombre que la trataba de aquella manera no podía tener sentimiento alguno hacia ella. Por eso, en el momento en que había logrado acostarse con ella, había empezado a perder interés.

Aquel había sido su castigo por comportarse como una tonta, por soñar con un vestido blanco y con la Marcha Nupcial. Lo que no podía soportar era la actitud de sus padres. Sabía que la estarían echando de menos, pero no podía volver a su casa mientras no llevara una alianza en el dedo. Las comunidades de las sociedades rurales no eran muy liberales. Una hija soltera, madre de un hijo sin padre, solo podía mortificar y avergonzar a sus progenitores. Justo en el momento en que Bella se dejaba caer encima de la cama, Sam entró en la habitación con el pequeño Timmie en brazos.

-He sacado las ropas del niño de la secadora, pero me temo que tendrás que ser tú quien lo cambie.

-Gracias –susurró ella con un hilo de voz, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie para ocuparse de su hijo.

-El jefe tiene muy poca paciencia en estos momentos. Traté de advertirle –le dijo Sam, desde la puerta.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no había sabido escuchar. Con su orgullo había ofendido a Edward Cullen, la única persona que había sido amable con ella tras mese de indiferencia. Un hombre rico, atractivo como él no podía tener otros motivos para ayudarla que la caridad. Se sintió avergonzada de la realidad de lo que ella había deseado, avergonzada de lo que sentía cuando estaba con el…

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó el insistente sonido del teléfono. Era Edward.

-Voy a llevarte de compras y no quiero escuchar ningún argumento en contra. Verte vestida como una mendiga en mi casa me avergüenza.

-Pero…

-He contratado una niñera para que se ocupe de Timmie. Pudiste dormir hasta ahora porque ella ya se está ocupando del pequeño. Están los dos en el jardín. En cuanto tú hayas desayunado, quiero que bajes enseguida.

Edward colgó el teléfono sin darle opción a hablar. Mientras Bella estaba colgando el auricular, completamente asombrada, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era el mayordomo, que le llevaba el desayuno que Edward había prometido. ¿Y había contratado una niñera para que se ocupara de Timmie? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Además, no podía permitirle que le comprara ropa. Aquello estaba completamente descartado. Sin embargo, el hambre la hizo sucumbir a la primera tentación, la del desayuno que le habían subido sobre una bandeja, que el mayordomo le había colocado encima de la cama. Mientras comía, se tocó el lugar de la base del cráneo donde se había golpeado. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero después de una noche de sosegado descanso se sentía mucho mejor. En cuanto hubo desayunado, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa, ya limpios. Además, añadió a su atuendo un jersey de hombre que había encontrado entre la ropa que Sam le había llevado.

Tras peinarse vigorosamente, bajo corriendo las escaleras. Encontró a Edward, paseando impaciente por el vestíbulo. Solo con verlo, sintió que el aliento se le helaba en la garganta. Iba vestido con un elegante traje gris perla, que destacaba aun más su apostura y su piel pálida. Su cabello bronce brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas y Bella sintió un irrefrenable deseo de tocarlo.

-No puedo dejar que me lleves de compras –le dijo, en cambio, con un hilo de voz.

Una curiosa expresión tensó los rasgos de Edward. Su fuerte mandíbula se tensó.

-Hoy necesito una distracción. Y tú eres esa distracción. Me estarás haciendo un favor.

Tan desconcertada se quedó Bella por aquellas palabras que estaba ya casi dentro de la limusina antes que recordara que aún no había visto a su hijo.

-Solo dos minutos, Edward –dijo, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez, lo que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

La niñera era una joven muy agradable que hasta llevaba uniforme. Parecía el tipo de niñera que se contrataría para cuidar un príncipe. De hecho, el pequeño Timmie, subido en un imponente carrito, podría haber inspirado a serlo de no haber sido por sus raídas ropitas.

-¿Satisfecha? Le preguntó Edward, mientras Bella entraba de nuevo a la limusina.

-Timmie parece estar muy contento…

-Deberías dejar de llamarlo Timmie y hacerlo por su nombre completo, Timothy –le dijó él, mientras Sam se sentaba al lado del chófer.

-¿Por qué?

-Debes darle un nombre que le sirva también cuando sea adulto, no uno que lo haga parecer un caniche.

Bella se sonrojó, pero ni dijo nada. Sentía la sensación de verse llevaba por una fuerte personalidad en un viaje que no lograba entender.

-¿Es… es que algo va mal… que te hace necesitar una distracción? –musitó ella, minutos después.

-Todo va perfectamente –replicó Edward, de perfil, dejando que ella admirara sus largas y espesas pestañas-. Todo va como debería ir –añadió, en un tono de voz tan duro que hizo que Bella se quedara helada hasta la médula.

-Entonces, ¿hoy no tienes que trabajar? –dijo ella, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para reparar el aparente daño que había causado.

-No.

-¿Y el que me lleves de compras es solo un capricho… algo que suelen hacer las personas ricas cuando se aburren?

-Se podría pensar eso –respondió Edward-, pero también se podría decir que quiero mimarte un poco porque tú no pides nada y no estoy acostumbrado a eso en una mujer.

-Y yo no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres compren nada –afirmo Bella, con una repentina seguridad en sí misma-. Jack solía pedirme dinero prestado constantemente. Siempre se le acababa. Y yo siempre me he pagado mis cosas… bueno, hasta hace poco.

-Jack… ¿Es ese tipo el padre de Timothy? Parece una alhaja –dijo él, con desprecio-. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé… ni quiero saberlo –susurró Bella, a pesar de que un temblor la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies-. La última vez que lo vi me pegó…

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó Edward. Tras volverse para mirarla, la agarró del hombro.

-Menuda bocaza soy –musitó Bella. Siempre había tenido la intención de que aquello fuera secreto.

-¿Has dicho que te pegó? –insistió Edward.

-Fue culpa mía…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo vine a Londres con Timmie para encontrar a Jacob. Me llevo tiempo, porque había cambiado de trabajo y se había mudado de su última dirección conocida –explico Bella-. Yo fui una estúpida. Después de todo, él siempre supo cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero yo no quería aceptar que habíamos terminado…

-Tenías un hijo suyo. Claro que no quería aceptarlo. ¿Sabía él que estabas embarazada cuando te abandonó?

-Cuando me abandonó – repitió ella.

Aquella palabra hacia que sonara mucho peor lo que Jacob había hecho. En realidad, solo había dejado de llamarla. Sabía que seguir a Jacob a Londres, había sido la segunda peor equivocación que había cometido en su vida. Con un niño, le había resultado imposible mantenerse en una ciudad tan cara, pero no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir ni familiares con los que ponerse en contacto.

-No, no lo sabía –añadió ella-. De hecho, yo misma tarde bastante en darme cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando por fin lo encontraste?

-Estaba viviendo en un apartamento muy elegante en Notting Hill. Yo llevaba a Timmie conmigo, dado que no tenía ningún otro sitio donde dejarlo. Jacob abrió la puerta…

-¿Y? –preguntó Edward, impaciente.

-Me dijo que tenía una visita y me metió rápidamente en la cocina. Cuando le dije que era el padre de mi hijo se puso hecho una furia. Entonces, apareció su novia… aquello fue peor aun que él me pegara porque sintió pena por mí. Aquel era su piso y decidió echar a Jacob a la calle hasta que se serenara. Ella era muy sofisticada, mucho más mayor que yo, y no se sentía nada avergonzada por la situación. Incluso me preparó una taza de té mientras me decía que ir persiguiendo a Jack con un niño había sido una estupidez. Me dijo también que Jacob había perdido la cabeza porque yo lo había acorralado cuando ella estaba en casa y que él solo había tratado de librarse de mi para que ella no descubriera que era el padre de mi hijo.

-Encantadora…

-Tenía razón –susurró Bella, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga-. Yo solo estaba demasiado asustada de afrontar el hecho de que estaba completamente sola, así que me aferre al estúpido sueño de que todo cambiaria cuando el viera a… Timothy.

-No te has perdido nada –dijo Edward, mientras le levantaba el rostro para secarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo-. Tu hijo y tu teneis suerte de haber podido escapar de un hombre que utiliza con tanta rapidez los puños en un momento de crisis.

Bella sintió la cálida mirada de Edward sobre ella. Al levantar los ojos, sintió que Jacob desaparecía tan rápidamente de sus pensamientos como si no hubiera existido nunca. Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que casi no podía ni respirar. Bajó de nuevo los ojos y los centró sobre la sensual boca de su protector y, sin poder evitarlo, saco ligeramente la lengua para humedecerse los resecos labios. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan desesperada, tan ansiosa por sentir los labios de un hombre sobre los suyos. El deseo era casi insoportable.

-No serán mis puños lo que tengas que temer de mi –murmuró Edward, de repente-. Yo soy mucho más imaginativo, aunque probablemente también más peligroso…

Por favor, por favor, bésame. No me importa, pensó Bella, sin poder evitarlo. Entonces, el mágico momento se rompió cuando él se volvió para contestar el teléfono. Ni siquiera lo había oído sonar, tan fuerte había sido el contacto que se había producido entre ellos.

Edward la llevó primero a un exclusivo salón de peluquería para que le arreglaran el cabello.

-¿Cortárselo? –dijo, incrédulo, repitiendo las mismas palabras del estilista-. ¿Tanto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a la joven de la mano y tiró de ella rápidamente para sacarla del salón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Bella, avergonzada, al notar que todo el mundo se volvía a mirarlos.

-No te pienso dejar en manos de una lunática a la que le encanta utilizar las tijeras…

En aquel momento, una voz femenina rompió el silencio que parecía rodearlos.

-¡Edward!

Una impresionante morena, con ojos felinos y unos labios de vampiresa se acercó a ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su elegante porte, se notaba una cierto pánico en su actitud.

-Esa estúpida recepcionista no te ha reconocido, ¿verdad? Que tú salgas de mi salón con el ceño fruncido es muy malo para mi negocio.

-¡La mejor de tus estilistas quiere cortarle esa gloriosa melena! –exclamó él, señalando a Bella.

-Evidentemente, se trata de una mujer sin imaginación. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de ella. En realidad, solo necesita que se le dé un poco de forma. ¿Quién es? ¿Una de tus primas de Italia? –añadió la mujer, como si bella fuera muda.

-Casi no habla italiano –afirmó Edward, ante la incredulidad de Bella, que casi no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Supongo que tendrá nombre. Yo me llamo Jess –dijo la mujer, extendiendo una mano, con una manicura perfecta, a la asombrada Bella.

-Se llama Fiammetta –dijo Edward, sin muy tímida. Me gustaría también la maquillaras…

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-La suficiente para poder parecer una mujer –respondió Edward, con voz profunda.

-En ese caso, supongo que estarás pensando hacer algo con respecto a la ropa que lleva puesta –replicó la dueña del salón, entre risas.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella estaba delante a un espejo mientras Jess le cortaba el cabello con exagerado cuidado.

-Lo que Edward quiere, Edward lo consigue…

Dado que Bella no conocía ni una sola palabra de italiano con la que contestar y no se atrevía a imitar el acento, apretó los labios y guardó silencio. Cuando pudiera estar con Edward a solas, le iba a echar una buena reprimenda por lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué había tenido que privarla de la habilidad de hablar?

-Ojalá yo hablara inglés –suspiro Jess-. Me apuesto algo a que tú conoces todos los detalles de la historia. Daría mi brazo derecho por conocer los sucios entresijos de la caída de Tanya. Los rumores resultan tan intrigantes…

¿Quién era Tanya? ¿Sería alguna ex novia de Edward? Decidió apretar los dientes y aguantar estoicamente la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje. No pudo ver hasta el último momento. Entonces, se limitó a contemplarse con incredulidad. La transformación era increíble.

-Soy la mejor en mi profesión, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo misma –comentó Jass, al notar el asombro de la joven.

Le había aplicado una sombra grisácea en los parpados, lo que le daba una dramática profundidad y hacía que el color de los ojos resaltara aún más. Jess había conseguido que los pómulos le destacaran como si fuera la modelo de una revista y su boca, maquillada de rosa, parecía tan jugosa como un melocotón.

Edward estaba esperando en recepción, hablando en italiano a través del teléfono móvil. Al verla, bajo el teléfono y una sonrisa se reflejo en su hermosa boca.

_- Bella Fiammetta… _

En aquel mismo momento, Bella supo que se había enamorado desesperadamente de él. Se sentía luminosa, como una bombilla en medio de la oscuridad. Y era él quien le daba la corriente necesaria para brillar, él el hombre que, por primera vez en dos años, había conseguido que se sintiera orgullosa de si misma.

Tras colocarle una mano en la espalda, la acompaño de nuevo a la limusina.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Jass esa mentira de que yo era italiana? –le preguntó Bella, tratando de encontrar la furia que había experimentado al conocer a la estilista. Sin embargo, no pudo hallarla.

-Es la chismosa mayor de toda la ciudad. Podría haber hecho que le contaras tu vida entera en solo cinco minutos.

-¡No podía ni hablar! ¡No sé ni una sola palabra de italiano!

-Lo sé. Ha sido una jugada muy inteligente de mi parte, ¿verdad? –bromeó Edward-. He conseguido casi el mismo efecto que si os hubiera amordazado a las dos. Jess estaba temblando de pura frustración.

Bella lo golpeó, a modo de broma, sobre las costillas. Entonces, apartó rápidamente la mano, temerosa de haberse mostrado demasiado familiar con Edward. Sin embargó, él le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Bella le diera un golpe en el pecho.

La siguiente parada fue una boutique tan sofisticada, tan grande y con tanto estilo que, cuanto más entraban, más trataba Bella de esconderse tras Edward avergonzada de su humilde atuendo.

-¿Qué papel te gustaría representar aquí? ¿El de la hija de un millonario excéntrico? ¿Un miembro de una casa real europea que viaja de incógnito?

-Creo que prefiero ser yo misma, aunque me gustaría que tú te encargaras de hablar con la dependienta –susurró Bella, al ver que una esbelta mujer se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Lo único que preocupa a todas estas personas es el color de mi dinero –musitó Edward, no sin cierto aire de amargura-. Cuanto más rico eres, más se humillan ante ti estas personas.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre eso, pero espero que no vayas hacer grosero –musitó Bella, muy preocupada.

Inesperadamente, Edward se echó a reír.

La envió sola con la dependienta a la sección de lencería. No prestó atención a los abundantes consejos de la dependienta, que trataba de venderle cien artículos de cada prenda, por no hablar de cosas que Bella ni siquiera había sabido que existían. Al final, se decidió simplemente por varios juegos de sujetador y braguita. Decidió que no necesitaba camisón, dado que había encontrado uno en la bolsa que Sam le había dado y que le servía muy bien. No era ninguna manirrota. Su conciencia le advirtió que no estaba bien que dejara que Edward se gastara su dinero en ella. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo sonreír y bromear. Solo por eso, podría dejar que le comprara cien sacos de abono si era aquello lo que quería.

-Esta es la parte que me gusta más –anunció Edward, cuando Bella volvió a reunirse con él. Estaba sentado sobre un taburete, al lado de un mini bar, en una espaciosa sala que contenía una pequeña pasarela-. ¿Te apetece una copa de champán?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora? –quiso saber Bella, mientras se subía con dificultad a otro taburete y aceptaba la copa que él le ofrecía.

-Las modelos muestran las creaciones. Nosotros elegimos lo que nos gusta y entonces tú te lo pruebas.

-Veo que ya has hecho esto antes –dijo ella. Descubrió que no le gustaba la idea de que hubiera hecho aquello mismo con otras mujeres.

-Pero nunca sin que me lo pidan o me engañen para que lo haga –confesó Edward, tristemente.

-Si es eso lo que sentías, simplemente deberías haber dicho no –afirmó Bella, asombrada de que ciertas mujeres pudieran llegar a tales extremos solo por avaricia-. Es decir, esto no ha sido idea mía y no parece estar divirtiéndote mucho más que a mí, así que ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ya? Por favor…

-Yo no quiero dejarlo –replicó él, agarrándole un rizo y enredándoselo en el dedo-. Quiero ver que estás hermosa…

-No puedo ser lo que no soy… -susurró ella, muy confusa.

-Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, _cara_…

Bella lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda velocidad. La cautela que las últimas y duras lecciones que la vida le había enseñado le obligó a tener los pies en el suelo. Sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían en la vida real. Sin embargo, cuando separó ligeramente los labios para tomar oxigeno, notó que Edward se acercaba a ella y que le acariciaba suavemente la boca con la punta de la lengua.

Solo duró un segundo, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica que se abrió paso a través de ella e hizo que su cuerpo respondiera de un modo instantáneo, apasionado. Aquella sensación le había producido tanto placer que se echo a temblar, y se habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera rodeado con un brazo para evitarlo.

-Relájate…

Bella estaba atónita. Tal vez aquello solo había sido un ligero coqueteo para él, pero le había provocado sensaciones que ella nunca había conocido. Quiso mostrar actitud tan despreocupada como él, pero le resulto imposible. ¿Qué quería de ella? No sería evidente, ¿verdad? ¿No sería que quería una amante de bajo presupuesto? ¿Qué tenían ellos en común?

-Lo siento, ni he podido resistirme –admitió Edward en voz baja.

-Me apuesto a que puedes resistirte a mis encantos perfectamente –le espetó ella-. ¡No juegues conmigo!

-Entonces deja de darme luz verde –replicó él, dejando a Bella tan desconcertada que la joven se sintió aliviada cuando una mujer se acercó al estrado.

Las cortinas se abrieron y salió la primera modelo. Desde el primer momento, Bella se quedo atónita. Nunca antes había visto un desfile de modelos y la desconcertaba que todo aquello se hubiera preparado exclusivamente para ellos dos. Las descripciones que la mujer iba haciendo de los trajes no significaban nada para ella, pero todos los diseños le parecieron maravillosos. Sin embargo, no se podía imaginar vestida con prendas de aquel calibre.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó Edward, cuando las cortinas se cerraron por fin.

-Sí… gracias.

-¿Irás ahora a probarte la selección que he hecho para ti?

-¿Por qué? Yo nunca me voy a poner esas prendas en toda mi vida –protestó Bella-. Soy mucho más humilde que todo eso y me alegro de serlo. ¿Dónde diablos me iba yo a poner todos esos trajes y vestido largos?

Sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho, Edward la ayudó a descender del taburete y la envió en dirección hacia la mujer que había estado describiendo los modelos y que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La llevaron a un vestidor, donde Bella se convirtió en el centro de atención de una horda de dependientas. Ya la esperaban una selección de bolsos y zapatos. La hicieron vestirse con prenda tras prenda para ver cómo desfilaba por la pasarela.

Al principio se mostró muy tímida y se limitó a quedarse inmóvil mientras Edward le decía que se moviera. Entonces, alguien puso un poco de música y Bella encontró espíritu propio de la ocasión. Empezó a posar, a imitar a las modelos. Cada vez que él reía, exageraba más sus movimientos. Bella también se estaba divirtiendo, pero su mayor placer provenía de ver cómo Edward disfrutaba.

-Ponte el vestido verde – le dijo Edward, cuando hubieron terminado.

De acuerdo. Le permitiría que le comprara solo un vestido. En realidad, le había parecido que no era un hombre muy práctico. Con un par de faldas y de blusas y unos pantalones en una tienda cualquiera habría sido más que suficiente. Solo Dios sabía cuánto dinero costaba aquel vestido. Este le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, para luego recogérsele en un corpiño de terciopelo y terminar con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En realidad, el vestido le encantaba. Al verse en el espejo, le pareció que era una joven de la alta sociedad, sin una sola preocupación en el mundo…

Bella salió del vestidor para reunirse con Edward, sin poder evitar la considerable altura de los zapatos que llevaba puestos.

-Estás preciosa,_ cara_… -susurró él. Entonces, tomo de una silla una prenda que parecía de piel y se la coloco alrededor de los hombros-. Y ahora pareces una reina…

Había espejos por todas partes. Cuando Bella se miró, vio un hermoso y suave abrigo de piel sintética en color crema, que le llegaba hasta media pierna, y que proporcionaba un bellísimo contraste con el color de su cabello.

-¿Te ganas la vida haciendo que se cumplan los sueños de los demás? –le preguntó a Edward, a través del espejo. Al verse junto a él, se echo a temblar y recordó que los sueños nunca duran-. Deberías hacerlo.

-Todavía no ha terminado el día.

En realidad, ya era bien entrada la tarde. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que salieron de la tienda y vio que ya había anochecido completamente.

-¿Está abierta esta tienda siempre hasta estas horas?

-No. Hoy ha estado abierta solo por nosotros. Ahora iremos a cenar.

Sam se incorporo al verlos llegar. Estaba apoyado sobre el capó de la limusina. Al mirar a Bella, su rostro se tensó y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué me ha mirado Sam de ese modo? –susurró ella, muy afectada.

-Sam no debería mirarte de modo alguno –replicó Edward, con dureza.

La llevó a un restaurante que parecía ser de los más exclusivos de la ciudad. El maître se acercó rápidamente para saludar a Edward, por lo que Bella dedujo que era un cliente habitual. Mientras avanzaban entre las mesas, la suave conversación desapareció secamente, dejando una sensación incómoda. Todas las cabezas parecían estar pendientes de ellos.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todos nos están mirando?

-Te están mirando a ti –respondió Edward.

-¿A mí? –replicó Bella, atónita.

-Están especulando con tu identidad. Estás muy hermosa con ese vestido…

Al oír aquellas palabras de apreciación, Bella sintió que el corazón le latía aún con más fuerza y sonrió. No creía que nadie tuviera el más mínimo interés por ella, pero aceptó el cumplido.

Cuando se hubieron sentado, se puso a estudiar el menú que el maître le había entregado. A pesar de que todo parecía estar en inglés, no entendía ninguno de los términos que allí mostraban.

Cuando llegó el camarero, Bella se sentía al borde del pánico. Todavía estaba buscando frenéticamente un plato que pudiera reconocer.

-Yo te recomendaría el sorbete –murmuró Edward.

-Oh, sí… creo que me gustaría –dijo Bella, aliviada.

Edward estaba charlando animadamente con ella cuando colocaron enfrente algo que parecía un pudin en una copa muy alta. Trato de no parecer sorprendida y no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, no conseguía saber cuál de los cubiertos debía utilizar. Mientras tanto, Edward se estaba tomando tranquilamente una sopa.

-En realidad, no tengo mucha hambre –dijo, cuando el sorbete empezó a perder su consistencia, a pesar de que se sentía verdaderamente hambrienta. Cuando llego la hora de elegir el siguiente plato. Decidió mostrarse más segura de sí misma.

-Tomaré una ensalada –afirmó, aunque enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho. Aquello parecía ser un plato especial y se produjo un gran revuelo para decidir el tipo de ensalada que quería tomar. Bella se moría por decir que simplemente le bastaba con un poco de lechuga.

Supo que había utilizado los cubiertos equivocados para tomarse la ensalada porque, cuando los agarró, el camarero se inclinó sobre ella para retirárselos. Sin embargo, decidió pretender que no se había dado cuenta. Al menos, pudo comer algo.

Cuando llegó el postre, se sintió mucho más tranquila. No había duda alguna de que_ chocolat _querria decir chocolate. A los pocos minutos, el camarero le llevó lo que había pedido. Era algo parecido a una tela de araña, que cubría una especie de concha que contenía algo que no era capaz de tomar, y un montón de hojas de bayas que adornaban el plato. Estas últimas sabían a veneno puro y le quitaron las ganas de probar el resto.

-Deberías comer más –le dijo Edward, sin tocar las hojas y las bayas que había en su plato y tomando directamente una porción de merengue con un tenedor.

¿Un tenedor?

Bella apartó el plato y decidió que el hambre era mejor que la vergüenza pública. Decidió que, en cuanto todos se hubieran ido a la cama, iría a asaltar el frigorífico que había visto en la cocina.

En la puerta del restaurante, Edward le rodeó los hombros con el delicioso abrigo. Aquella atención tan personal la hizo sentirse muy importante, pero recordó que, solo dos noches antes, había estado vagando por las calles, hambrienta y asustada. Aquel pensamiento le ayudo a volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Aquel era el mundo de Edward, no el suyo.

Recordó que el beso que él le había dedicado antes solo había sido un coqueteo. Él era un hombre muy atractivo y solo había estado flirteando con ella. Al entrar en la limusina, pensó en su hijo. Timmie, que no era lo suficientemente sofisticado como para pertenecer a aquella clase y al que se le había llamado Tomothy, era su verdadero mundo, junto con los pequeños estudios, los caseros, los trabajos interminables y aburridos.

A pesar de todo, contempló a Edward una vez más, tratando de almacenar imágenes para el futuro. No solo era su atractivo, su innata elegancia; tenía un aura de seguridad en sí mismo que transmitía a ella también. Nada podía ir mal mientras estuviera a su lado. ¿Era posible enamorarse tan rápidamente? Tanto lo era como si no, tendría que olvidarse de sus sueños de adolescente, de los lujos… sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía dejar de mirarlo.

-No tienes por qué conformarte solo con mirar,_ cara_ –murmuró él, de repente-. Puedes tocar también.

Atónita, Bella se quedó inmóvil. El rubor volvió a cubrirle el rostro. Con aquellas palabras, se sentía como si Edward la hubiera desnudado delante de una divertida audiencia. Sabía que meterse en la cama con Edward Cullen sería la mayor de las equivocaciones. No solo fracasaría a la hora de trasmitirle la imagen que había querido darle de sí misma, sino que se sentiría humillada y barata después.

-¿Para eso me has dado un día de cuento de hadas? –replicó.

-Claro que no –respondió él, tensando el rostro.

-Me has vestido como si fuera una muñeca y me has hecho probar una muestra de lo que, presumiblemente, a ti te gusta –prosiguió ella, tratando de aguantar los sollozos que se abrían paso en su interior-, pero yo sigo siendo la misma. Tal vez no sea muy especial, pero si hubo algo que aprendí de Jacob fue que tengo que respetarme más a mí misma.

-En estos momentos, no quiero oír hablar de ese novio tuyo –respondió él, lleno de mordacidad-. Sin embargo, puedes estar segura de que nunca he tenido que chantajear a una mujer para que se metiera en mi cama.

Bella creyó aquellas palabras. No obstante, sabía que sí volvía a hablar, se echaría a llorar y quedaría todavía más en ridículo. Cuando la limusina llego a la casa, se bajo de ella rápidamente y empezó a subir las escaleras antes de que Edward hubiera podido entrar en la casa. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijo. El niño estaba profundamente dormido y Bella decidió que, al día siguiente, se iría directamente a los servicios sociales para buscar un trabajo. El día siguiente seria el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Bajo la ducha, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido tentada? Había sido un día mágico, pero Edward no era muy diferente del resto de los hombres que había conocido. Estaban programados por sus hormonas y siempre dispuestos a aprovecharse de las mujeres.

Se puso el camisón de seda blanco que había llevado la noche anterior. Le quedaba algo estrecho, sobre todo en el escote, pero no tenía intención de alguna de bajar vestida de aquella guisa a la calle. Se metió en la cama, pero no consiguió dormir. Entonces, oyó un suave sollozo que procedía de la habitación de Timmie. Rápidamente, salió de la cama para ver cómo estaba su hijo.

El niño seguía dormido. Cuando comprobó que estaba bien y que dormía tranquilamente, decidió que, seguramente, solo había sido un mal sueño. Se dispuso a volver a su dormitorio, pero entonces, en la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el pasillo, se quedo petrificada al ver a Edward, de pie en el umbral, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos bóxer de color negro.

**OMG ….quien fuera Bella para verlo asi…..jejeje. bueno chicas se acerca lo que todas hemos estado esperando. **

**Y a disfrutar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Tras despertar de un reparador descanso, Bella se incorporó en la cama. Con cada movimiento, sentía una serie de molestias en ciertas partes íntimas de su cuerpo que le recordaban su abandonado comportamiento de la noche anterior. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con la sombra del arrepentimiento.

La noche anterior, tras regresar del dormitorio de Edward, había cerrado la puerta con llave. Él la había seguido y, en voz muy baja, le había pedido que abriera la puerta, aunque Bella había sabido distinguir la impaciencia que había en su voz. Cuando minutos más tarde, el teléfono que tenía en la mesilla de noche empezó a sonar, lo había desconectado rápidamente del enchufe de la pared.

Se sentía tan avergonzada de lo estúpida que había sido. Era culpa suya que aquella situación se hubiera producido. Creía que había sido la evidente atracción que sentía por Edward la que había provocado el interés de él y estaba convencida de que, sin su provocativo comportamiento, a Edward ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido tocarla. Había sido sus sentimientos, sus debilidades, las que habían hecho que él se sintiera atraído por ella.

Al menos Edward había pensado en tomar precauciones. A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, así que no podía culparlo de la desgracia que había ocurrido a continuación. La mala suerte parecía acompañarla. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada del nacimiento de Timothy? Seguía siendo igual de irresponsable, de ingenua y de idiota.

Un sollozo se abrió pasó a través de su garganta. Se limpio os ojo, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. ¿Cómo podría volver a enfrentarse a Edward? Había sido tan amable con ella, le había regalado un día mágico. Incluso la noche anterior se habría imaginado a muchos hombres maldiciendo aquel desgraciado incidente, pero él había mantenido una actitud cortés. De hecho, se había mostrado como un hombre digno de ser amado.

Sin embargo, ella se había comportado como una ramera. Se merecía todo lo que le ocurriera, pero ningún hijo se merecía una madre tan poco adecuada. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron recordar a su hijo y miró el reloj que tenia sobre la mesilla de noche. Entonces, abrió los ojos horrorizada. Eran más de las diez y Timmie siempre se despertaba sobre las siete.

Bella se levantó de un salto de la cama y quitó el pestillo de la puerta. Entonces, se detuvo. Decidió ponerse el abrigo que había llevado al restaurante antes de ir a ver a su hijo. En una casa en la que había más hombres que mujeres debía tener cuidado de cómo iba vestida en lugares públicos. Tal vez si la noche anterior hubiera sido más sensata, no habría ocurrido nada entre Edward y ella.

Al entrar en la habitación de Timmie, se encontró con Angela, la niñera. Estaba vistiendo al pequeño. Bella se sorprendió mucho, dado que había pensado que la niñera solo había acudido a cuidar a su hijo por un día.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan. ¿No le parece que son preciosas estas ropitas? –comentó Angela, como si no hubiera nada raro en que bella se presentara con un abrigo de piel sintética sobre el camisón. Le mostraba una chaquetita azul marino, bordada con un perrito y un par de pantalones a cuadros-. El señor Cullen ha hecho que traigan una amplia selección de prendas para Timothy esta mañana.

Bella notó que lo de Timothy se iba extendiendo poco a poco. ¿Qué Edward había comprado ropa para su hijo? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Bella no estaba en posición de devolverle tanta generosidad? Aunque ansiaba tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Voy a vestirme.

Sin embargo, al entrar a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de cajas y de bolsas sobre la cama y que dos criados estaban muy ocupados abriéndolas. Atónita, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Me alegro de que te hayas puesto el abrigo, _bella mia_ –dijo una profunda voz a sus espaldas-. No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea con ese camisón.

Rápidamente, Bella se dio la vuelta.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué están haciendo esos hombres?

-Están desenvolviendo tu nuevo guardarropa…¿Qué si no?

-¿Qué nuevo guardarropa? –preguntó ella, sin comprender. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado en un mundo completamente distinto de lo que debería haber sido.

-El que compramos ayer.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…había más que ese vestido y el abrigo que me puse anoche? –susurró Bella, atónita.

_-Dio mio_, pues claro que había más. No tenias más ropa que la que llevabas puesta –señalo Edward, secamente.

-Pero no puedo consentir que…

-Perdona…

En aquel momento, Edward se dirigió a sus criados y les habló en italiano. Los dos hombres dejaron inmediatamente su tarea y se marcharon. Entonces, cerró la puerta.

-En estos momentos, tenemos algo más importante de lo que preocuparnos –le dijo, tomando los dedos de ella entre los suyos.

Bella no podía apartar la vista de la gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas que había encima la cama.

-No puedes hacer esto, Edward… no está bien…

-Bella. Dentro de quince minutos una tal señorita Elliott va a venir a vernos y necesitas vestirte enseguida. Te sugiero que te pongas uno de tus nuevos conjuntos.

-¿Quién es esa señorita Elliott?

-Es la asistente social a la que habrías visto si te hubieras quedado en el hospital.

-¿Cómo descubrió que yo estaba en tu casa?

-Yo informe al doctor Coulter, que es amigo mío, de que te había traído aquí.

-¡Pues menudo amigo! ¡Me ha vendido a las autoridades! –exclamó Bella, sintiendo que no le quedaba mucho para echarse a llorar.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si fueras una delincuente? En estos momentos Timothy y tú estáis bien aquí, pero es natural que se hagan pesquisas para establecer ese hecho.

-Me lo van a… me lo van a quitar...

-Nadie te va a quitar a tu hijo, Bella –le prometió Edward, mientras le agarraba con fuerza los hombros-. Te lo juro. Ahora, recobra la compostura y baja enseguida.

-No puedo…

-Estás hablando como una niña –dijo Edward, con cierto tono de censura en la voz-. Este asunto se resolverá sin problema alguno. Una vez que yo informe de que tengo la intención de casarme contigo, comprenderá enseguida que ni tu hijo ni tú volveréis a necesitar de su ayuda.

-¿Qué vas a decirle que nos vamos a… casar? –preguntó ella, al tiempo que se soltaba de él.

-Y cuanto menos digas sobre el asunto, mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

Con eso Edward se dirigió a hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Parpadeó y poco a poco fue comprendiéndolo todo, aunque la sorprendía que Edward estuviera dispuesto a mentir de aquella manera por ella. Sabía que aquella afirmación satisfaría con creces cualquier preocupación que la asistente pudiera tener sobre el futuro de su hijo. Edward Cullen era un hombre rico, respetado y famoso por sus obras de caridad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en un marido de cuento para ayudarla. También era muy listo. Bella se sintió muy emocionada de que fuera capaz de inventar una historia de ese calibre solamente para ayudarla. Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a hacer realidad aquellas palabras. De hecho, seguramente deseaba no haberla conocido, a juzgar por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ellos.

Lo menos que podía hacer era parecer una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre muy rico. Eligio un vestido y una chaqueta color turquesa y buscó entre las cajas hasta que encontró unos zapatos que hacían juego. No podía imaginarse que Edward se hubiese gastado tanto dinero en ella. Era una locura.

De verdad no tenía ni idea del tipo de vida que ella en teoría llevaba ni los ambientes en los que debía moverse. ¿Dónde iba ella a poder ponerse todos aquellos trajes y vestidos de noche tan maravillosos?

Cuando estuvo vestida, vio que ni Timmie ni su niñera estaban ya en el cuarto del niño, por lo que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, dado que los tacones que llevaba eran muy altos. Además, se sentía muy nerviosa por la visita.

Antes de entrar en el salón, se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos del vestíbulo y casi no se reconoció. Su nueva imagen trasmitía clase y dinero.

En aquel momento, se abrió una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.

-Bella… date prisa –dijo Edward, con cierta exasperación. Aun hablando de aquella manera, resultaba un hombre hermoso.

La joven entró en el salón. Allí, vio a una mujer rubia, madura, con fríos ojos azules y un aire de eficiencia. Enseguida, la mujer se dirigió a ella.

-¿Es usted la señorita Swan? –preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo con la duda pintada en el rostro.

-Sí.

Timmie estaba sentado en una alfombra, jugando. Al ver a su madre, lanzó un grito de alegría y extendió los brazos. Con aquella ropa tan bonita, parecía un niño que había nacido con toda la vida resuelta.

Tras tomar a su hijo en brazos, Bella se sentó y se lo colocó en el regazo. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y, al mismo tiempo, dejó que la barbilla le descansara sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

-El doctor Coulter me ha informado de que, por el momento, usted está viviendo aquí –comentó la mujer-. ¿Es cierto?

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar –afirmó Edward, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Con aquello fue suficiente. La asistente social se quedó boquiabierta. Entonces, consultó el expediente que llevaba en una carpeta y miró a Timmie. Por último, observo a Edward y sonrió.

-Estoy encantada de que la situación se haya resuelto de este modo. Timmie parece estar muy feliz.

-También espero adoptar a Timothy como hijo mío –le aseguró Edward.

La mujer asintió lentamente. Después de desearles todo lo mejor para el futuro, se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Bella dejó que fuera Edward el que se preocupara de acompañarla a la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward volvió a entrar en el salón.

-La señorita Elliott ha dado por sentado que Timothy era hijo mío.

Bella se sonrojó y se puso de pie de un salto. Aquella posibilidad no se le había ocurrido, pero en cuanto Edward lo comentó, comprendió inmediatamente el modo en que la asistente social había reaccionado.

-¿De verdad ¿Te dijo algo mientras se marchaba?

-No tuvo que hacerlo. Lo llevaba escrito en el rostro. Supongo que Timothy tiene el cabello casi como el mío y esa explicación hace que nuestros planes de boda le parezcan mucho más lógicos. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que nadie creyera que yo sería capaz de tratar a la madre de mi hijo como el padre de tu hijo te trató a ti. Por eso le dije que tenía la intención de adoptar al niño –añadió, mientras cruzaba la sala y se acercaba a contemplar al pequeño, cuyos enormes ojos oscuros empezaban a reflejar el agotamiento.-. Es sorprendente. Se pasa la mitad de la mañana comiendo, lavándose y vistiéndose y, en cuanto está preparado, lo único que quiere es volver a la cuna.

-Siempre a dormido mucho –dijo Bella, agradecida por aquel tema de conversación-. Es un niño muy bueno. Y tú te portaste muy bien delante de la señorita Elliott. Has sido muy convincente. Sé que no dijiste todo eso sobre tú y yo en serio, pero te estoy muy agradecida. Pase lo que pase, te aseguro que no volveré a correr riesgo de que me quiten a mi hijo.

Edward la contempló con una expresión tensa en el rostro. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

-Creo que hemos estado hablando sin llegar a entender completamente. Cuando hayas llevado a Timothy para que se eche una siesta, volveremos a charlar sobre este asunto.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Bella notó que, de repente, había empezado a notar lo dominante que podría ser la personalidad de Edward. Daba órdenes de una forma innata, algo que seguramente había formado parte fundamental de su infancia.

De repente, una vocecita en el interior de la cabeza le recordó la posibilidad de que se hubiera vuelto a quedar embarazada. Adoraba a su hijo, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba no podría con un segundo hijo. No obstante, suponía que Edward no la abandonaría como había hecho Jacob. Ya le había dejado muy claro minutos antes que él no trataría a la madre de su hijo del modo en que su ex novio la había tratado a ella.

Sin embargo, había tanta tensión entre ellos… sabía que ya no se sentía relajado cuando estaba junto a ella y todo era consecuencia de una noche de pasión. Lo había estropeado todo. Desde aquel momento, no había podido mirar a Edward a los ojos. La noche anterior había sollozado y le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor. No podía olvidar aquel detalle. Había estado fuera de control, aunque sabía que aquello era algo que gustaba a la mayoría de los hombres.

Tras acostar a su hijo volvió de nuevo al salón. Se sentía como una gata sobre un tejado caliente. En cuando entró, Edward se volvió inmediatamente para mirarla.

-Cuando te dije que nos íbamos a casar, no me estaba inventando ninguna historia, _cara_.

Bella no entendió lo que él quería decir.

-Entonces… ¿Qué era?

-La verdad de lo que vamos hacer. No puedo decir que me sienta muy halagado de que hayas creído que yo mentiría sobre algo tan importante –añadió él, en un tono frío que hizo que el asombro de Bella fuera aún mayor-. Nos casaremos en cuanto pueda sacar la licencia.

Ella sintió como si las rodillas se le fueran a doblar. A continuación, lo miró a los ojos por primera vez aquel día. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Tal vez te haya dejado embarazada. Anoche me aproveché de ti –susurró Edward-. Eras muy vulnerable y debería haber guardado las distancias. Te llevé a mi cama porque quería…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Y no te aprovechaste de mí! –protestó Bella, creyendo saber lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

-Sexo. Solo quería sexo. Lo que sentía era algo tan primitivo como eso –confesó él.

Aquella afirmación destrozo a Bella. Había tratado de interrumpirlo porque había creído que iba a decir que era ella, personalmente, lo que había querido, pero no se había tratado de eso. La verdad era mucho más dolorosa. Cuando un hombre decía que solo buscaba sexo, era como decirle a una mujer que solo había sido el cuerpo que había encontrado más a mano.

Se sentía muy herida por aquellas palabras y deseó que Edward lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de decirle lo que sentía.

-Yo te deseaba a ti… solo a ti –confesó ella, desplomándose en el sofá más cercano. Muy tarde, comprendió que aquellas palabras solo hacían que su vergüenza fuera aún mayor.

-Lo sé –dijo él, dejando que aquellas palabras la atravesaran como crueles cuchillos-, pero debo ser sincero contigo, _cara. _

No me llames así… sea lo que sea lo que significa. Utilizas esa palabra como si tuviera algún significado, pero no es así… si es eso lo que piensas, ¿Por qué has empezado hablar de casarte conmigo?

-Me gusta, Bella. También me gusta Timothy. Creo que podría terminar sintiendo cariño por ti.

Bella quiso morirse en aquel mismo instante. ¿Cariño? El dolor que Edward le estaba ocasionando con aquellas palabras era muy superior al que Jacob le había infligido. Tras oír todo aquello, se sentía más patética.

-hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, yo estaba prometido a otra mujer.

Aquella afirmación supuso otra bofetada en el rostro de Bella. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que ella, misma, la más poderosa curiosidad, la obligó a levantar la cabeza. En el rostro de Edward, no vio ninguna de las emociones que había esperado ver. De hecho, sus hermosos rasgos parecían estar grabados en piedra.

-¿Prometido?

-Yo termine con la relación. Todo está terminado y forma ya parte del pasado –murmuró él-. Solo lo he mencionado porque, mientras estaba comprometido, me acostumbré a la idea de estar casado y sigo necesitando una esposa.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Bella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Algún día quiero tener una familia.

-Oh…

-También necesito una esposa para que se ocupe de los asuntos domésticos y reciba a familiares y amigos. Una esposa que trate de ser una hija para mi madre, que está muy enferma –dijo Edward, mucho más relajado hablando de cosas más practicas-. Una esposa que me haga la vida más cómoda, porque ya he pasado la época de mi vida en la que me gusta pasar el tiempo, mejor dicho desperdiciarlo con una gran variedad de mujeres.

Esperaba mucho de la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa. Bella estaba segura de que ella nunca podría estar a la altura de tales requerimientos y se sorprendió de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tú podrías aprender a ser la esposa que yo quiero –concluyó él-. Debes saber que tengo buenas razones aparte del riesgo de que te hayas quedado embarazada para hablarte de matrimonio.

-Seguramente nos estamos preocupando sobre una tontería…

-¿Tú crees? Eres joven y fértil y yo preferiría no tener que esperar a que haya pruebas de una cosa u otra –afirmó él-. Si esperamos y al final resulta que nace un nuevo niño, habrá personas que creerán que me vi obligado a casarme contigo. Eso sería muy humillante para ti.

La seguridad que Edward parecía tener de que la hubiera dejado embarazada asustó a Bella. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría casarse con un hombre que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Significaba esa pregunta que estaba considerando su oferta? Por supuesto. Sabía que ni siquiera tenía que echar mano a los sentimientos que tenia por él para tomar aquella decisión. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Timmie, pero como Timothy tendría una vida llena de oportunidades. Si se casaba con Edward a su hijo no le faltaría nada. Tendría un hogar, amor seguridad y un hombre dispuesto a ser un padre. A Edward le gustaban los niños. De hecho, tenía que reconocer que se había topado con la suerte el día que cayó delante de la limusina de Edward.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a pensar en todo esto? –preguntó ella, tratando de mostrarse tan lógica y tranquila como él.

-Diez minutos después de que te marcharas de mi dormitorio anoche –admitió Edward-. Nunca me he sentido tan culpable en toda mi vida.

-Gracias –susurró ella, con voz temblorosa. Por primera vez, tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran.

-Yo cuidare de ti y de tu hijo. Tú me necesitas y a mí me gusta sentirme necesitado.

-Podrías enamorarte locamente de otra mujer…

-Debes de estar bromeando –dijo Edward, con un tono de gélida repulsión.

Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, confiando que sabía todo lo que había que sabe. Recordó la ansiedad constante que había sentido cuando luchaba por sobrevivir y se sintió reconfortada por la aplastante seguridad que el demostraba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que ella no iba a rechazar aquella oferta?

Bella sentía algo muy especial por él y era incapaz de ocultarlo, por no mencionar también que no tenía ni casa ni dinero. Él era muy guapo y rico, un buen partido para alguien como ella. Su corazón le decía que debía rechazar de plano aquella oferta. ¿Acaso no estaba mal dejar que cometiera un error tan garrafal? No la amaba, casi no la conocía y, con el tiempo, tal vez llegaría a despreciarla por los errores que ella haría irremediablemente al tratar de adaptarse a su mundo. Sin embargo, Edward tenía razón en que podía aprender. Una parte de ella, de la que no estaba muy orgullosa, quería desesperadamente aceptar aquella oportunidad.

-No debería aceptar lo que me ofreces.

-Pero lo harás –dijo Edward, tomándola de las manos para que se levantara.

La repentina sonrisa que él le dedicó hizo que algo en su interior despertara lleno de excitación. El olor tan agradable, tan familiar que él desprendía le recordó sus anhelos pasados. El simple hecho de que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella la hacía temblar.

Edward la beso brevemente, del modo en que era un maestro. Entonces la soltó, a pesar de que Bella se había sentido dispuesta a aferrarse a él.

-Seremos muy convencionales y esperaremos a nuestra noche de bodas –decretó Edward, con voz firme.

Entonces, por primera vez, Bella se dio cuenta de que podía ansiar sus caricias como si fuera adicta a él y, al mismo, tiempo, querer rebelarse.

**Hola chicas aquí el capítulo, creo que en el siguiente habrá boda y demás…..**

**Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente. Besos y cuídense.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como dije antes, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo la estoy adaptando.**

** Capítulo 6**

Tres días más tarde, Bella se montó en la limusina que la llevaría a la ceremonia de la boda que la convertiría en la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Sam Uley le sonrió con halagadora admiración al verla con su traje de novia. A pesar de todo, se sentía muy sola, sin familia ni amigos que la apoyaran. Tampoco tenía nada de lo que, ingenuamente, había asociado a un acontecimiento tan importante.

Había pensado en llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia de que se iba a casar, pero había cambiado de opinión cuando se le ocurrió que, naturalmente, sus padres querrían saber algo más de su relación con Edward. ¿Cómo iba a poder admitir que se casaba con un hombre al que conocía desde hacia menos de una semana? Tendría que esperar hasta que su matrimonio estuviera establecido antes de volver a reunirse con sus padres.

Durante tres días, no había hecho nada más que comprar, primero su traje de novia y luego ropa para su hijo y para ella que fuera adecuada para un clima más cálido. La había asustado mucho saber que Edward pensaba llevárselos al extranjero después de la ceremonia. Bella nunca había estado en el extranjero. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía pasaporte. Aquello era un detalle más de lo diferentes que eran los mundos en los que los dos se movían.

Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos y se colocó la falda del vestido para que no se arrugara en demasía antes de llegar a la iglesia. Deseaba desesperadamente estar muy hermosa para él. Aquel vestido color marfil la había cautivado desde el primer momento, aunque Bella sospecha que un vestido que recordaba vagamente a la época medieval no era exactamente en lo que él había estado pensando.

El traje se componía de un corpiño de seda, adornado con mangas largas y en forma de pico. La tela del cuerpo iba adornada con unos exquisitos bordados dorados. El vestido se le ceñía bien a su estrecha cintura y la falda era larga y elegante. Se había colocado una fabulosa tiara de zafiros y diamantes sobre el cabello y llevaba unos pendientes a juego, que resultaban igualmente impresionantes. Las joyas eran parte del legado de los Cullen y se habían enviado especialmente desde la Toscana, dado que Edward había pedido especialmente que se los pusiera. Había tenido que atarse los pendientes con un hilo, dado que no tenía agujeros en las orejas. Como la aterrorizaba perder unas joyas tan valiosas, se tocaba constantemente para asegurarse de que todavía seguían en su sitio.

De hecho, los nervios eran más fuertes de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Edward había estado en el extranjero y solo había hablado con él por teléfono en los días anteriores a la boda. De hecho, había creído que la boda terminaría por cancelarse. El había salido de viaje a Estocolmo antes de ir a Florencia para visitar a su madre. Edward había esperado que su madre lo acompañara a Londres para asistir a su boda, pero Esme Cullen se había sentido demasiado débil para hacer un viaje tan largo.

-Te iba a haber hecho venir a Florencia para que os conocierais – la había informado Edward por teléfono, veinticuatro horas antes, al empezar la conversación en la que le iba a decir que no podía regresar aquella noche como había prometido-, pero ella tenía palpitaciones y tuve que llamar al médico. Le ha recetado un reposo absoluto.

Bella había sospechado que su futura suegra se habría sentido horrorizada de que su único hijo estuviera a punto de casarse con una desconocida, que, además era madre soltera y que no contaba con los ilustres orígenes de la familia Cullen. Sin embargo, había preferido guardar silencio.

-¿Cómo es la señora Cullen? –le había preguntado a Sam.

-Una mujer excelente, pero está muy enferma.

-Tal vez la boda tendrá que ser cancelada –había comentado Bella.

-La señora Cullen tiene una habilidad para escapar de las puertas de la muerte. De hecho, no me sorprendería si nos sobrevive a todos.

A medida que la limusina se iba acercando a la iglesia, Bella se sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad de coches que había aparcados en los alrededores. Probablemente se debía a que había una boda antes de la suya y, por alguna razón, había sufrido algún retraso. Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó a Sam.

-Todas esas personas están invitadas a tu boda –le dijo el guardaespaldsas.

¿Todos aquellos coches? Bella no se lo podía creer. Había dado por sentado que no habría invitados y que la ceremonia sería algo íntimo y privado. De hecho, ni Timmie iba a asistir. Mientras se bajaba de la limusina, vio que la multitud se acercaba a ella. Los guardias de seguridad empezaron a contener a los curiosos mientras una serie de agresivos fotógrafos la animaban a que mirara hacia sus objetivos. Si Sam no la hubiera agarrado del brazo, se habría vuelto a meter a la limusina y le habría gritado al chófer que la llevara de nuevo a la casa.

Ya en el porche de la iglesia, miró fijamente a Sam y le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?¿Quienes son todas esas personas?

-Prensa.

-¿Por qué están tan interesados en nuestra boda?

-El hecho de que Edward se case es noticia. Nadie sabe quién eres tú y por eso se ha creado todo este revuelo.

En aquel momento, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y empezaron a sonar notas de órgano. Bella miró horrorizada al interior de la iglesia. Los bancos estaban repletos de invitados. Las cabezas de todos ellos se inclinaban sobre las de los demás con el afán de ver a la novia. De repente, el pánico se apoderó de Bella.

-¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo entrar en esa iglesia, sola, sin mi padre ni damas de honor! ¿Por qué no me advirtió Edward que sería así?

-Probablemente no se le ocurrió. No te preocupes. Lo harás muy bien.

Bella apreciaba mucho a Sam. Vio que iba vestido muy elegantemente y decidió hacerle una petición muy especial.

-Podrías ser tú el que me acompañara al altar… así no parecería todo tan raro y yo no estaría sola.

-Será un honor para mí –dijo Sam, con una sonrisa. Entonces, le ofreció el brazo-, pero recuerda que esta idea ha sido tuya y no mía.

Bella no se percató de si Edward se sorprendió al verla avanzar hacia el altar del brazo de su jefe de seguridad. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, el sacerdote empezó a hablar. Entonces, miró a Edward y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. El momento en que él le colocó el anillo en el dedo le pareció el más hermoso, pero le hizo lamentar no haber pensado en preguntarle si a él también le habría gustado recibir un anillo.

De todos modos, habría tenido que pagarlo él también, como todo lo demás. Le dolía mucho que nada de lo que llevaba puesto aquel día tan especial había sido pagado por ella. No tenía nada que Edward no le hubiera dado.

-Estas muy hermosa con ese vestido –dijo Edward, con una sonrisa de apreciación, mientras les hacían unas fotos en la escalinata de la iglesia.

Aquella sonrisa llenó a Bella de calidez y seguridad. Sin Edward a su lado, no habría podido aguantar todo aquello. Nunca antes había sido el centro de tantas miradas. De hecho, nunca se había imaginado que podría casarse con un hombre que atrajera tanta atención de los medios de comunicación. Entonces, tocó suavemente la alianza de oro como si fuera un talismán. Era la verdadera esposa de Edward Cullen.

Cuando por fin consiguieron meterse en la limusina y se marcharon de la iglesia, Bella pudo por fin hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían tantos invitados?

-¿Y por qué no iba hacer así?

-Me dijiste que dejara a Timothy en casa, con Angela…

-Pensé que sería más relajante para ti. Además, no creo que Timothy le hubiera gustado verse lejos de su madre y rodeado de extraños.

En eso tenía razón, pero bella no podía dejar de preguntarse si la exclusión del pequeño Timmie no se debería a cierto deseo por parte de Edward de que no se supiera que su esposa ya tenía un hijo y que este hijo no era suyo.

-Te equivocas –dijo Edward, de repente, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¡Pero no he dicho nada!

-No tienes que hacerlo. Una vez tuve que asistir a una boda en la que un niño lloraba continuamente. Me dejo una impresión muy duradera –bromeó Edward, mientras tomaba la mano de Bella, que ella tenía agarrotada hasta entonces sobre el regazo-. Consideraré a Timothy como si fuera hijo mío y lo trataré en consecuencia. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que te prometí?

-Sí… -susurró Bella, avergonzada de haber podido dudar de Edward.

-Si te beso ahora, te estropearé el maquillaje…

-¿Y qué importa el maquillaje?

Edward rio y acarició suavemente el cabello de su esposa. Entonces, la besó, con una pasión que despertó de nuevo el deseo en el cuerpo de Bella.

-Ya basta –gruñó, apartándose inmediatamente de ella-. Todavía nos queda el banquete. Aunque yo no había pensado que nos quedáramos mucho tiempo.

-¿Un banquete?

Alimentar a los invitados es un deber ineludible de los novios. Algunas veces, me pregunto si hemos crecido en el mismo planeta,_ cara_.

-Es que no sabía que íbamos a tener una boda en toda regla.

-¿Y que habías esperado?

-Que estaríamos solo nosotros.

-¿Solo nosotros? ¿No te parece que eso habría parecido algo raro? Dadas las circunstancias, lo último que yo querría seria que la gente pensara que hay algo raro en nuestro matrimonio.

-Entonces, ¿Quién ha preparado todo esto?

-Mi personal.

Bella asintió apresuradamente al recibir aquella información, tratando de no parecer avergonzada por su propia ignorancia.

En el grandioso y exclusivo hotel en el que iba a tener lugar la recepción, Bella tuvo que darle la mano a un número incontable de personas. Más tarde, no recordaba el nombre ni la cara de ninguna de ellas. Eran parientes de Edward, socios del mundo de los negocios y amigos personales. Durante la magnífica cena que se sirvió, gran parte de la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor cambiaba del inglés a l italiano. Trató de no sentirse excluida. Evidentemente, aprender a hablar italiano iba hacer una de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, la barrera del idioma la hizo sentirse la novia más sola del mundo.

-Voy a buscar un teléfono para llamar a Timothy –le dijo a Edward al oído.

-¿Llamar a Timothy? –le preguntó Edward, tras interrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo en aquellos instantes. Bella se sonrojó.

-Sí. Angela podrá sujetarle el teléfono contra la oreja para que yo pueda hablar con él.

-Utiliza el mío –dijo él, sacándose un móvil del bolsillo.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo utilizarlo.

-Es muy sencillo.

Bella aceptó el teléfono y salió al vestíbulo para encontrar un lugar tranquilo desde el que poder hablar. Sin embargo, por muchos botones que apretaba, no podía hacer que aquel maldito teléfono funcionara. Solo conseguía que aparecieran palabras en la pantalla. Entonces, notó que, de hecho eran las mismas palabras las que aparecían una y otra vez.

_Te quiero. Llámame_…

Bella sintió un escalofrió por la espalda. Entonces, mientras estaba contra la pared, salieron dos mujeres del salón, inmersas en una animada conversación.

-Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que si esa niña fue capaz de robarle el novio a Tanya, hay esperanza para todas nosotras.

-¿Has oído el acento que tiene? ¡Casi me morí de la risa cuando la oí hablar! Habla como una paleta…

-A mi me pareció que Edward hacía gestos de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Él es tan refinado. Además, resulta evidente que ella no debe de tener ningún pariente presentable porque yo conozco a todas las personas que han acudido a esta boda.

-Pobre Tanya… Imagínate la agonía de ser tan hermosa y verse remplazada por una criatura con ese pelo marrón, como una muñeca de trapo. ¿Qué te ha parecido el vestido?

-Si estás tan delgada, deberías ocultarlo un poco, no presumir de ello.

-Tenía pinta de ser muy barato. Seguro que lo ha comprado en un saldo. Se veía de lejos que Edward no lo había pagado.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, Bella esperó hasta que las mujeres hubieron desaparecido. Entonces, comenzó a andar sin rumbo. Solo quería esconderse. Edward estaba recibiendo mensajes de amor en el teléfono móvil, todo el mundo se estaba riendo de ella… de repente, el vestido se enganchó en el tacón del zapato y, al inclinarse para soltarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bar del hotel y de que todos los presentes no dejaban de observarla. Al ver que el tocador estaba en la dirección opuesta, se dirigió hacia él tan rápido como pudo.

-Te digo que es verdad… -exclamo a voz en grito un hombre con acento muy refinado-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tengo razón. La esposa de Edward está embarazada. Ha estado tonteando con ella a espaldas de Tanya y entonces… ¡Sorpresa! ¡La vida perfecta de Edward se convirtió en humo!

-Si eso es lo que cree. ¿Por qué ha venido a nuestra boda? Se supone que los invitados deben desearle lo mejor a los recién casados –le espeto Bella, sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Las personas como usted son demasiado desagradables como para desearles nada bueno a nadie!

El hombre se dio la vuelta. Al ver a la novia, se sonrojo.

-¡Oh…! ¡Lo siento!

Bella lo recordaba vagamente de la larga procesión de invitados a los que se había visto obligada a saludar. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se dirigió al tocador. Se pregunto si podría emparedarse en uno de los cubículos y quedarse allí para siempre sin que nadie la descubriera. Estudio cuidadosamente su cabello de muñeca de trapo y su vestido barato, que a ella le había parecido precioso. Entonces, no pudo contener las lágrimas durante más tiempo. Desde su punto de vista, el vestido había costado bastante dinero, pero aquella cantidad probablemente no era nada para aquellas personas tan ricas.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era los mensajes que había visto en el móvil de Edward. Una mujer llamada Tanya. Recordó el nombre. Jess, la dueña de la peluquería, se lo había mencionado también. Evidentemente, aquella mujer era la que había sido la prometida de Edward antes de que Bella lo conociera. Edward la había dejado, pero nadie parecía saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

Sabía que el suyo no era un matrimonio normal, que Edward se había casado con ella, pero que no la amaba. Iba siendo hora de que se acostumbrara a aquella realidad. ¿Cómo podía ella exigirle a su esposo lo mismo que otras mujeres? Se secó la cara, se retoco el maquillaje y decidió volver a la recepción.

Mientras atravesaba el bar, el hombre que había hablado sobre ella anteriormente se acercó a ella.

-Váyase.

- No creo que ni siquiera sepa quién soy. Me llamo Jasper y soy de la rama inglesa del clan de los Cullen.

-No sabía que había una rama inglesa.

-La madre de Edward, Esme , es inglesa. Es la hermana de mi madre –afirmó Jasper , sorprendido de que Bella supiera tan poco.

Bella se aparto de él. Se sentía incapaz de regresar a la recepción hasta que hubiera conseguido serenarse un poco más, por lo que se sentó un rato en uno de los sofás que había en el vestíbulo. Se arrepintió al ver que disfrutaba de nuevo de la poco deseada compañía de Jasper, que se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-Mira, quiero disculparme contigo. Lo que he dicho ha sido una tontería y lo siento. Preferiría que me cortaran el brazo derecho que hacerte daño.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, así que adelante.

En aquel momento, Edward apareció ante ellos. Su repentina presencia sobresalto a Bella. Jasper aparto rápidamente la mano de la de ella. Los hermosos rasgos del rostro de Edward parecían de acero.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Sentada aquí y flirteando con mi primo?

Jasper se puso de pie rápidamente al oír aquella acusación.

-Estaba intentando disculparme ante Bella.

-¿Por qué te estabas disculpando?

-¡dejadlo, por favor! –Exclamo Bella, tratando de reclamar un poco de dignidad-. Todavía no he llamado a Timothy.

Jasper había empezado hablar con Edward en italiano. Era como si bella no estuviera presente, por lo que decidió marcharse en busca de un teléfono público.

Marco el número, pero le dijeron que Timothy estaba echándose una siesta. Angela le preguntó si quería que lo despertara, pero Bella le dijo que era mejor que lo dejara dormir. Tras colgar el teléfono, decidió que el día de su boda se le negaba hasta el poder hablar con su hijo. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Bella… Jasper me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido.

Era Edward. Le había colocado una mano sobre el hombro. Antes de darse la vuelta, trato de recuperar la compostura.

-No importa.

-Claro que importa.

-Justo antes –dijo Bella, dándose la vuelta en aquel momento-, oí a un par de invitadas hablando sobre lo barato de mi vestido, sobre mi ridículo acento y sobre mi cabello de muñeca de trapo…

-¿Quién diablos…?

-No importa. ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Son horribles! ¿Sabes una cosa? Si hubiera invitado a mis amigos, tal vez habrían bebido más de lo aconsejable, pero te aseguro que no se habrían dedicado a despellejarte. De donde yo vengo, las bodas son momento de alegría. Además, no sé cómo deshacerme de ese estúpido mensaje –añadió, devolviéndole el teléfono -, pero o estás burlándote de mí o estás siendo demasiado refinado como para decirle a esa mujer donde debe meterse.

Edward se puso muy serio mientras estudiaba la pantalla del teléfono. Con un dedo, apretó un botón y la pantalla quedo vacía.

-No deberías haber accedido a mis mensajes –le dijo Edward, con frialdad.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno, pues resulta que tu sencillo teléfono no lo era tanto y no pude deshacerme de ese maldito mensaje. Además, creo que estás tratando de evitar hablar del tema. ¡No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta!

-Si levantas la voz una vez más, voy a meterte en la limusina como si fueras un saco de carbón –murmuró él, con voz llena de amenazas.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Se sentía a punto de explotar por la furia que ardía dentro de ella.

-Ahora, sube a la habitación y cámbiate para que podamos despedirnos de nuestros invitados –añadió él.

-¿Con qué quiere que me cambie?

-Con el traje que has traído para irnos de viaje…

-No he traído nada. Tú me dijiste que no nos íbamos a marchar hasta mañana. Eso ha sido la única cosa que sí me has dicho. Y con eso me refiero a que no mencionaste a los doscientos invitados, a la prensa ni al banquete de bodas.

-No puedo creer que no hayas traído nada para cambiarte, pero supongo que querrías lanzar el ramo.

-Debes de estar de broma. ¿Quieres que desperdicie mis bonitas flores en esa gente?

Quince minutos más tarde estaban en el interior de la limusina, en un completo silencio. De hecho, la incomunicación siguió entre ellos durante largo tiempo, hasta que resultó imposible de soportar.

-Tu cabello es muy hermoso –dijo Edward, por fin-, Si has oído que alguien lo comparaba con el cabello de una muñeca de trapo, es envidia pura. Y tu vestido es maravilloso. Si fue barato, creo que hiciste la compra del siglo. Y a mí me parece que tu acento resulta muy mono. Tú no serias la misma sin él. Jasper estaba borracho, pero siente mucho lo que dijo –añadió-. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que no podía esperar que la novia se presentara en el bar. No me gusta lo que dijo y estoy furioso con él por haberte hecho daño, pero francamente, no me importa lo que diga la gente…

-¿Cómo Rhett Butler? (Aquí no le entendí)

-Él se marchó. Yo no pienso hacerlo… no en mi noche de bodas –ronroneó Edward-. En cuanto al mensaje que viste, era uno antiguo. No sabía que lo seguía teniendo en la memoria. Ahora ya está borrado.

-La gente cree que me has dejado embarazada y que por eso rompiste con tu prometida. No me gusta cargar con las culpas de nadie.

-En ese sentido, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

-¿Era ella muy especial?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que así lo creí – respondió Edward, tras una larga pausa-. Entonces, comprendí que me había equivocado.

-Me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió entre ustedes –admitió Bella.

-Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar. Ocurrió antes de que te conociera y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Bella. Se había dado cuenta de que Tanya era un tema del que no se podía hablar.

-Vamos a pasar la noche en mi casa de campo y ma164ana nos marcharemos a las Maldivas.

Bella nunca había oído hablar de aquellas islas y se sintió avergonzada de su propia ignorancia. Recordó que nunca había tomado sus estudios muy en serio y que, durante años en el colegio, había perdido el tiempo. Seguramente, Edward tendría un título universitario. Decidió que cada vez abría la boca encontraba más motivos para avergonzarse.

-He pedido que nos envíen las maletas a la casa. Supongo que podrás pasar sin Timothy hasta mañana, cuando todos nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto.

Bella tragó saliva y asintió. No había sido una boda muy especial. Sin embargo, deseaba que aquel matrimonio funcionara, pero no le parecía que hubiera empezado con buen pie.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella? –preguntó, antes de que pudiera tragarse sus palabras.

-No.

Aquella respuesta la alivió y sintió que se relajaba la tensión que había experimentado hasta aquel instante. Evidentemente, había pasado algo muy importante para que Edward rompiera el compromiso. No le parecía que Edward fuera un hombre que se dejara llevar por el ímpetu de un momento. Además, no era que tuviera que entristecerse por tener que compartir un amor que ya de entrada no tenía.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a una enorme mansión, rodeada por un inmenso jardín.

-¿Es muy vieja? –preguntó Bella, admirando las ventanas y los torreones.

-La parte más antigua data del siglo XII, pero el edificio principal se realizo hace cuatro siglos, aunque, por supuesto, ha sido rehabilitado en muchas ocasiones desde entonces. Esta era la casa en la que residía la familia de mi madre. Ella se aloja aquí durante los meses más cálidos del año –le explicó, mientras la ayudaba a salir de la limusina.

Habría una vieja inscripción sobre la puerta de entrada. Edward le explicó que eran palabras de bienvenida para los visitantes a la mansión. Entonces, tomó a su esposa en brazos y atravesó el umbral como manda la tradición. Bella noto que no se veía a nadie, ni siquiera a quien había abierto la puerta.

-Se ha requerido al personal que se comporten con reserva –la informó Edward.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Comprobó que un enorme fuego ardía en una imponente chimenea de piedra. La casa tenía un ambiente de paz y comodidad.

-Es una casa preciosa.

-¿No te parece un poco antigua y pasada de moda?

-No, es maravillosa. De hecho, parece una casa de verdad. ¿Sabes? No es tan perfecta y tan moderna como tu casa de la ciudad.

-Debo confesar que siempre me ha encantado tal y como es. De niño, solía corretear por aquí con mis primos ingleses.

-¿Cómo eras de niño? –preguntó ella, sin poder evitar querer saber más sobre el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

-Estaba muy mimado. Es el típico síndrome del hijo único. Me daban todo lo que quería y mucho más _cara mia_… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba que los términos cariñosos no están completamente prohibidos! –bromeó.

-No ahora que estamos casados –susurró ella, temblando al sentir que él colocaba la mano en la cintura y la estrechaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso importa?

Bella asintió, Edward jugueteo de nuevo con los rizos de su cabello y vio cómo ella respondía a sus caricias y se arqueaba contra su cuerpo. Entonces, él inclinó la cabeza sobre su esposa y la besó con una pasión tan irresistible que ella sintió de la cabeza a los pies.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward la había tomado en brazos y la llevaba escaleras arriba. Con un golpe del hombro, abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-Te cerrare las cortinas si quieres…

Eran solo las primeras horas de la tarde. Bella se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, admiró el enorme dormitorio, con una imponente cama con dosel. Sobre una mesa cercana, había un precioso centro de lirios y en la chimenea ardía un fuego.

Edward la dejó sobre el suelo y empezó a quitarle las joyas una a una. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba atados los pendientes, se quedó asombrado.

-No tengo agujeros en las orejas… es que me dan un poco de miedo ese tipo de cosas…

Edward le mostró un impresionante cuarto de baño de estilo victoriano, que tenía su propia chimenea, y busco un par de tijeras y, con mucho cuidado, le cortó los hilos que le sujetaban los pendientes. Al ver las pequeñas marcas rojas que le habían dejado en los tiernos lóbulos, los acarició suavemente.

-¿Por qué te los has atado tan fuerte?

-Es que no quería perderlos…

Edward se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Entonces, volvieron juntos al dormitorio. Allí Edward dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla.

De repente, Bella se sintió muy tímida, como si nunca antes hubiera experimentado el amor con él.

-Me alegro de que no te cambiaras de traje, _bella mia._ Me he pasado todo el día fantaseando sobre ese corpiño…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella. Al oír aquellas palabras, había sentido como si su cuerpo volviera a la vida, como si los pezones se le irguieran bajo el corpiño ansiando las caricias que le prometía la noche.

-Me encanta cómo me miras… Lo haces como si, para ti, no hubiera otro hombre en el mundo.

Y así era, pero no se trataba de un sentimiento al que bella quisiera darle publicidad, sobre todo, cuando el objeto de tanta adoración era un hombre que le había dicho que podría sentir cariño por ella. Sin embargo, deseaba que la amara, de verdad, como había amado a su ex novia…

-Eres toda calidez, promesa y deseo… Y me enciendes cada vez que te miro…

-Oh.

Bella suspiró al sentir que Edward le besaba dulcemente un hombro. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarla…

-Tu vestido encaja perfectamente con la decoración de esa habitación. Yo debería llevar una de esas casacas de estilo tudor y un sombrero de plumas –bromeó Edward.

-Seguro que los novios de aquel entonces eran unos cerdos.

-No necesariamente. Hay cartas de amor y diarios en la biblioteca que hay abajo que cuentan una historia muy diferente –explicó Edward, mientras iba soltándole poco a poco los lazos del corpiño.

Cuando terminó de retirárselo por completo, descubrió que Bella no llevaba sujetador.

-Es que se me veía a través de la seda del vestido, por la espalda. Por eso me lo quité…

-No te disculpes por algo que me gusta, _cara_…

Poco a poco, fue bajándole el vestido hasta que este se le quedó sobre las caderas. Los pechos quedaron al descubierto y Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Edward se los acaricio con dedos expertos, atrapando los henchidos pezones entre los dedos…

Aquellas caricias la encendieron por dentro. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y se vio consumida en su totalidad por el poder del modo en que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante las caricias de su esposo. Entonces, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.

-El modo en que respondes a mis caricias es el mayor estímulo erótico que he sentido nunca.

Aquella afirmación pareció dar ánimos a Bella, y al mismo tiempo, socavar su resistencia. La debilidad se apodero de ella al sentir que Edward le quitaba los zapatos y empezaba a bajarle el vestido muy lentamente.

_-Dio mio_… susurró, al ver las delicadas braguitas y las medias hasta el muslo que Bella llevaba puestas-. Te doy una de las notas más altas por sorprenderme.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des un diez?

-Solo debes seguir tumbada. Durante las dos próximas semanas tengo la intención de enseñarte todo lo que quiero que sepas, _bella mia_.

Bella observo mientras Edward se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Era tan hermoso que lo miró, extasiada, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la primera vez que hicieron en amor y, sin embargo, a Bella le parecían meses.

-¿Eres una chica tradicional?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué era viejo?

-Las joyas que me prestaste.

-No es un préstamo. Ese juego es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que te corresponde –afirmó Edward, mientras jugueteaba con la goma de una de las medias-, Yo soy el cabeza de mi familia y tú eres mi esposa.

Entonces, la besó. Sin embargo, fue diferente de la última vez de un modo que Bella no pudo identificar. A los pocos segundos, ya había perdido la capacidad de raciocinio. Una agradable sensación estaba empezando a calentarla en los lugares más íntimos. Sin poder evitarlo, hundió los dedos en el espeso cabello de Edward y se alzo para estar más cerca de él. Le resultaba imposible contener la urgencia de su deseo.

-Tenemos toda la noche –susurró Edward, volviendo a colocarle las manos sobre la cama-. Quiero que esto dure…

-No quiero suplicar –musitó ella, recordando cómo se había comportado la última vez.

-Esta vez no será así…

Volvió a besarla, tan dulcemente, pero de un modo tan intenso a la vez que Bella sintió el despertar de su deseo. Edward la excitaba de un modo increíble…

Él se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a lamerle delicadamente los pezones, haciéndola gemir de placer. Siguió bajando, muy lentamente y empezó a bajarle las braguitas de un modo tan sutil que Bella casi ni se dio cuenta.

-Relájate…

Ella no podía comprender aquella orden, cuando le estaba haciendo cosas con la que le era imposible

relajarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentro solamente en el húmedo curso que los labios de Edward iban dejando sobre su piel. Iba bajando cada vez más, haciendo que Bella se arqueara contra su boca.

-Estate quieta…

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?

-¿Qué es lo que te parece?

El rostro de Bella ardía de placer. Luchaba contra el rubor que le provocaba aquella postura, contra la curiosidad y el deseo. Poco a poco, Edward le fue levantando las caderas e hizo lo que había querido hacer. En el momento en que toco la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Bella se echó a temblar. La idea de mantener el control le parecía inconcebible.

Nunca antes había imaginado aquellas sensaciones. Iba de oleada en oleada de placer. Sentía que el deseo iba creciendo en ella. Gemía, jadeaba y se movía bajo los labios de Edward. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de alcanzar el placer total, su esposo se le colocó entre los muslos y la penetró con delicadeza.

De repente, Bella alcanzo la cima del placer. Al sentir que su firme masculinidad se iba abriendo paso a través de ella, su mundo explotó en mil pedazos, pleno de sensaciones multicolores. El éxtasis que ardió dentro de ella la abraso en una explosiva oleada de placer.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó Edward, mientras la besaba dulcemente minutos después para darles tiempo a sus cuerpos para que se recuperaran.

-Ha sido increíble…

-Espero que sí te lo puedas creer, _bella mia_, porque vamos a tener una luna de miel extraordinaria.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella descubrió que levantarse de la cama resultaba mucho más que un desafío. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir la energía de la que Edward parecía disponer y la agilidad con la que se levanto de la cama.

Sin embargo, la urgencia que sentía por tener a Timothy entre sus brazos pudo mucho más que el cansancio. Como Edward le había prometido, sus maletas estaban ya en la mansión, por lo que se vistió rápidamente. No obstante, Edward la obligó a desayunar como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Timothy se puso como loco al ver a su madre. Angela le confió que el pequeño había pasado una noche algo agitada y los ojos de la joven madre se llenaron de lágrimas. Para compensar a su pequeño, lo abrazo con fuerza. Solo fue consciente del escrutinio de su marido minutos más tarde.

-No me permitas que te vuelva hacer eso.

-¿El qué?

-Timothy no ha podido dormir bien por no estar contigo y tú no has podido llegar aquí lo suficientemente rápido para ver a tu hijo. No sabía lo que esta ausencia suponía para ti. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Solo era una noche. No quería estropear las cosas.

-Acabas de hacerlo. Angela me ha dicho que el niño estuvo inconsolable durante la noche y que tuvo que llamar al médico para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada más. Timothy no puede pasar sin ti mucho tiempo. Sin embargo –añadió, con una hermosa sonrisa-, yo tampoco podría haber pasado anoche sin ti, _bella mia_. Tal vez tengamos que encontrar algún modo de dividirte en dos partes…

**Aaaaaah que romántico, lo que le dice en la última parte… (Amo a este Edward… y a todos los Edward de todos los fic que he leído. Jeje.**

**Espero y les haya gustado como a mi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdon por el retraso chicas, de veras lo siento pero no pude subir capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Dos días después, mientras estaba tumbada sobre una plataforma sobre la laguna, Bella acariciaba suavemente la transparente agua entre sus dedos.

Le parecía que las Maldivas eran un paraíso terrenal. Aquella laguna estaba rodeada de una profunda vegetación y el cielo era de un intenso color azul, sin nubes. La a arena de la playa era blanca y se mezclaba con el azul turquesa del mar. Su magnífica villa estaba en una pequeña isla para asegurar una intimidad total, aunque Edward le había informado de que había lugares más habitados a muy poca distancia.

-¿Qué es tan fascinante? – le preguntó Edward, mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-La laguna es como una piscina gigante. Me hace recordar cuando yo era una niña y mi tía me llevaba a la playa.

-¿Y no tus padres?

Bella se incorporo y miro a su marido. Solo habían pasado tres días de su luna de miel, pero el corazón seguía latiéndole con la misma intensidad cada vez que veía a Edward cerca.

-Mi padre no podía alejarse nunca de la granja.

-Debes de echar mucho de menos a tus padres.

-Sí, pero espero que ya no será por mucho tiempo.

-No te entiendo.

-Cuando llevemos casados un par de meses, se lo diré a mis padres y entonces podemos ir a visitarlos. De ese modo, no harán preguntas incómodas sobre cuánto tiempo llevamos casados.

-Entonces, ¿tus padres no están muertos?

-¿Y por qué lo iban a estar?

-Había creído que habían muerto. Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que no conocías a nadie.

-¡Pero no te dije que estuvieran muertos!

-¡Ni siquiera hablaste de la posibilidad de invitar a tus padres a la boda! ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que habían fallecido? – dijo Edward.

-Mis padres sufrieron mucho cuando me quedé embarazada. Me enviaron a vivir con una tía que tengo en Manchester. Se suponía que yo debía de dar a mi hijo en adopción, no pude hacerlo… Así que me quede sola.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con tus padres por última vez?

-Una semana después de que Timothy naciera, pero los he escrito en varias ocasiones para decirles que está bien.

-¡Pero eso es mentira!

Bella decidió no prestar atención a aquel comentario.

-Nunca les di ninguna dirección, porque no quería que sintieran que tenían que implicarse en mi vida. Yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

-Y fue la correcta –susurró Edward, tomándola tiernamente de la mano.

-Hasta hace poco, no me lo pareció. De hecho, creía ser la madre más inútil que había existido nunca.

-Tuviste muy mala suerte.

Bella miró los hermosos ojos de Edward. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró entre sus brazos y, enseguida él empezó a devorarle los labios con apasionado apetito. El corazón de ella empezó a latir a toda velocidad, sorprendida de aquella demostración de afecto.

-Creo que deberíamos refrenar la pasión, querida. Podrías estar embarazada.

-No lo creo –respondió Bella, Aquella mañana había tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo que normalmente iba asociado con la inminencia de su periodo.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente lo sé…

-Pero no lo supiste cuando Timothy, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no quería saberlo.

-Espero que ese no sea el caso con mi hijo…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sin embargo, creo que sería mucho mejor para todos que no estuviera embarazada tan pronto… La gente empezara a levantar habladurías si tenemos un hijo con menos de nueve meses desde la fecha de la boda –comentó Bella. Al oír aquellas palabras, Edward hizo un gesto de completa indiferencia-. Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero yo no fui muy feliz cuando estaba embarazada de Timothy. Si tengo otro hijo, me gustaría que fuera diferente. Me gustaría sentirme orgullosa de estar embarazada y no sentir que el resto de las personas me juzgan a mis espaldas.

-Entiendo que quieras que sea diferente, pero lo que sea, será.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar si Edward quería realmente que ella hubiera concebido un hijo suyo. Estaba casi segura de que no era así, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se hubiera casado con ella por creerla en estado. Aquella misma tarde, le bajó el periodo. Estaba acostando a Timothy cuando le dijo a Edward que no iba haber niño.

-Es demasiado pronto para ti, tesoro mío –dijo él, tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa-. Deberíamos esperar hasta que Timothy sea un poco mayor.

-Sí.

A pesar de todo, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada. Sentía que un hijo sería algo que Edward recibiría con mucho alborozo.

De todos modos, Bella sentía que el mundo en el que vivía no era real. Aunque se había esforzado mucho por esconder la inseguridad que sentía en ocasiones, no podía evitar sentir miedo de que todo aquello se le arrebatara. Si hubiera estado embarazada, tal vez se habría sentido más segura, aunque se avergonzó enseguida de aquellos pensamientos.

Bella observo a Edward mientras este saboreaba el pastel.

-Está delicioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es un pastel de manzana típico de Somerset.

-Eres una cocinera estupenda.

-Empecé a aprender cuando tenía cuatro años. La habilidad para preparar dulces es un motivo de orgullo en las comunidades rurales –le explicó Bella, sentada sobre la cama-, aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, he de decirte que mi madre me estaba preparando para el hijo del vecino. Le parecía que Michael era maravilloso, pero yo no era de la misma opinión.

-¿Le gustabas tú?

-Bueno, creo que le gustaba todo lo que fuera de género femenino. Estaba saliendo con una de mis amigas cuando yo me marche de casa, pero los padres de Michael no aprobaban la relación porque ella era una chica de ciudad.

En aquel momento, el teléfono que tenia al lado de la cama empezó a sonar. Edward contestó inmediatamente. Lo escucho atentamente mientras hablaba en italiano y durante aquellos minutos lo miro llena de amor.

Llevaban casados exactamente veintiún días y ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin Edward. Ni siquiera podía entender como podía haber vivido veinte años en el planeta sin su compañía. Para ella, Edward era perfecto. Resultaba entretenido, listo, cariñoso… la mimaba hasta volverla loca. Siempre le estaba comprando montones de cosas que ni siquiera necesitaba. Además la introducía a nuevas actividades, con lo que, de uno u de otro modo, casi todos los días tenían algo de especial. Además, Timothy lo adoraba.

Había también ciertas cosas que habían cambiado en ella. El menú de un restaurante ya no le aterrorizaba. Como cenaban casi todas las noches fuera, se había familiarizado con la terminología poco a poco. Además había conseguido perforarse las orejas.

Nadie era perfecto así que sabía que tenía algunas faltas, aunque le costaba reconocerlas. Por eso cuando se despertaba todas las mañanas en los brazos de Edward, le parecía que había ganado la lotería. Todas sus inseguridades se habían evaporado. Ningún hombre la había tratado tan bien como él en toda su vida. Además era un hombre muy activo sexualmente y la hacía sentirse como si fuera irresistible, por lo que no era de extrañar que Bella se sintiera profundamente feliz y más enamorada que nunca.

¿Qué le importaba que él no la amara? Ya habría tiempo para eso. A pesar de todo, se mostraba muy romántico con ella, siempre estaba atento para darle un regalo y parecía profundamente interesado por su vida pasada. Además en aquellas tres semanas no habían tenido ni una sola discusión. En aquel apartado no incluía el momento en que la había sacado de la cama antes de que amaneciera para ir a pescar y luego le había dicho que debía acostumbrarse a estar sola. Cuando ella se había decidido a hacerlo, no le había gustado en absoluto.

-Tú te vienes conmigo –le había ordenado.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando Bella había estado más aburrida de haber estado en aquel estúpido barco, le había preguntado por qué era tan importante que ella lo acompañara.

-Me gusta tenerte a mi lado.

Solo entonces se le había ocurrido que un hombre que se pasaba veinticuatro horas al día en su compañía y que todavía le parecía poco, le estaba dedicando un bonito cumplido.

Edward colgó el teléfono con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Me temo que los negocios se están entrometiendo incluso antes de que volvamos a casa mañana. Mi madre está en la casa de campo y espera conocerte enseguida, pero yo me voy a tener que ir directamente a Nueva York.

-Oh.

-Se que no es lo ideal, pero no creo que podamos hacer esperar más a mi madre. ¿Crees que podrías ir a visitarla tú sola?

Se sentó al borde de la cama e hizo que Bella se pusiera de pie y se colocara entre sus piernas. Mientras tanto, fue deshaciéndole el nudo del pareo que la joven llevaba puesto. Bella tembló al sentir una pequeña llama que ya se la había encendido en el vientre. Por muy a menudo que le hiciera el amor, nunca se cansaba de él.

-Me excito solo con mirarte –confesó Edward, al tiempo que dejaba que el pareo llegara al suelo y contemplara apreciativamente los erguidos pechos.

-Yo también…

Edward la acarició. Entonces le quitó el biquini y le toco suavemente la húmeda y cálida feminidad que ya lo esperaba. Tras tumbarla en la cama, se quito la camiseta y los pantalones, revelando una poderosa y firme masculinidad. Edward le acaricio suavemente el cabello e hizo que se sentara en la cama y la animo a que lo tocara con la boca, un ejercicio del que Bella se sorprendió mucho y que la había hecho subir su propio nivel de excitación hasta límites insospechados.

-Eres tan sensual… Desgraciadamente, tendré que alejarme de ti unos días, _cara mia_… creo que me estas convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo.

Ciertamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward la volviera a tumbar en la cama y la penetrara rápidamente y sin ceremonia alguna, provocándole un placer tan profundo que le hizo lanzar un gemido de gozo.

Edward empezó a moverse dentro de ella, provocándole un intenso placer que la envió a un fuerte orgasmo mientras susurraba el nombre de Edward.

-El sexo contigo es… sensacional –susurró Edward, cuando descansaba uno en brazos del otro.

-Me alegro…

-Ahora, duérmete. Tenemos que madrugar mucho mañana por la mañana.

Al día siguiente, durante el vuelo, Edward estuvo trabajando con su ordenador. Aburrida de las películas, fue a ver a su hijo, pero lo encontró durmiendo en brazos de la niñera. Tras contemplarlos durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en los labios, volvió a la cabina principal y trató de entretenerse con unas revistas.

Hojeo las páginas de moda y llegó a la conclusión de que, en aquellos momentos, podía permitirse cualquier cosa que quisiera por cortesía de su atractivo marido. Una de las páginas, presentaba a una hermosa rubia que estaba presentando lo último en ropa de sport. Era Tanya Denali, la modelo que se había hecho famosa anunciando coches de lujo en la televisión. Siguió contemplando el resto de las fotografías sobre la rubia modelo, pero al girar la página se encontró con un rostro mucho más familiar.

_**El millonario y magnate de los negocios, Edward Cullen, acompaña a su prometida al festival de Cannes.**_

El pulso empezó a latirle con más fuerza. Bella leyó aquella línea una y otra vez y contemplo la foto que presentaba Edward y a Tanya juntos. Estaba atónita, mucho más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. ¿Edward había estado comprometido con Tanya Denali?

Tanya… por supuesto.

Aquella mujer era rubia y muy hermosa. Tenía una fantástica figura, que en la fotografía iba embutida en un vestido color cereza con una raja en el muslo, tan estrecho que solo había habido una mujer entere un millón que hubiera sido capaz de ponerse aquel atuendo. Unas piernas interminables completaban un físico espectacular.

Aquella revelación explotó como una bomba ante los ojos de Bella. Empezó a leer el artículo y, al girar otra de las páginas, vio a Tanya sentada en un sofá que estaba en la casa que Edward tenía en Londres. Entonces, recordó que había posado para él la primera vez que su marido le compro ropa. Inmediatamente, se sintió humillada más allá de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Al comprobar la fecha de la revista, se dio cuenta de que no era tan antigua. Solo seis semanas antes, Edward había estado comprometido con otra mujer y había estado preparando una boda con ella para él verano. Como un sabueso, Bella comenzó a buscar más información. Sin embargo, cuando encontró el último capítulo de aquella historia, deseo no haberlo averiguado nunca.

La revista anunciaba la repentina ruptura de la pareja. El número solo había salido a la venta una semana después que Bella conociera a Edward. También presentaba una pequeña y granulosa fotografía para ilustrar el tema de su boda con Edward. El artículo también especulaba sobre su identidad. Allí estaba Bella, en los escalones de la iglesia, con unos enormes y asustados ojos, aferrada a Edward con una clara falta de glamur. La melena rizada volaba al viento, lo que le daba un aspecto horripilante. De hecho, parecía la novia de Frankestein…

**Pobrecita Bella, snif snif… que decepción ha de haber sentido. En fin**

**Gracias a todas por leer esta historia. Y Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Al rato subo otro capitulo más. Cuidense y nos leemos al ratito.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo prometido es deuda aqui el otro capitulo... sorry por la tardanza.**

**Capítulo 8**

-Llevas mucho rato muy callada Bella – le dijo Edward cuando estuvieron en la limusina que fue a recogerlos al aeropuerto para llevarlos a la casa de la ciudad-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –respondió ella, sin querer dar más detalles de lo que le ocurría. De todos modos no podía, ya que Angela y Timothy estaban con ellos en aquellos momentos.

Además, Bella no sabía que le diría a Edward cuando consiguiera estar con él a solas. Se sentía furiosa porque, sin previo aviso, lo que ella creía un matrimonio feliz se había roto en pedazos, aunque había sabido desde un principio que su relación no se apoyaba en cimientos muy sólidos.

Tras leer los hechos de su relación con Tanya en las revistas, no le quedaba mucho que pensar. Edward se había acostado con ella a los pocos días al romper con una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. Tanya se asemejaba mucho más que a la sofisticación, al físico de Edward. De hecho, aquel era el tipo de mujer que uno hubiera elegido para Edward Cullen.

El sentido común le hacía creer que Edward se había casado con ella de rebote, y aquella afirmación no suponía muy buenas noticias. Tal vez Edward había estado confuso cuando se metió en la cama con ella aquella noche y, desde luego, no se había parado a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos cuando le pidió que se casara con él. Entonces, recordó las enigmáticas palabras de Sam cuando le había dicho que su jefe no era él mismo en aquellos instantes. Después de todo Edward debía de haber estado con Tanya durante bastante tiempo y romper con ella le había resultado con toda seguridad muy traumático. A eso se debía su mal humor de entonces, la necesidad de distraerse y su repentina atracción por una castaña incapaz de ocultar la profunda atracción que sentía por él. Bella llegó a la conclusión de que, en circunstancias normales, Edward ni se habría dado cuenta de que existía.

-Tengo que volver al aeropuerto en un par de horas –anunció Edward, mientras entraban en la casa-. Voy a darme una ducha.

La niñera le impidió ir tras él, ya que quería concretar una semana de vacaciones que quería tomarse. Bella accedió a que Angela se marchara aquella misma tarde. Entonces, rápidamente, fue en busca de Edward.

Él estaba en el dormitorio, medio desnudo. Al contemplar aquel magnifico espectáculo, Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca, como siempre, pero decidió permanecer junto a la puerta. A pesar de que lo amaba más de lo que podría amar a otro hombre, estaba segura de que el propio Edward le debería haber dado la información que ella había leído en las revistas. El hecho de que no le hubiera contado nada le hacía temerse lo peor.

-No hay motivo para representar una tragedia,_ cara_. Eso no cambiara nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

-Llevas de pésimo humor desde que te has enterado de que te voy a dejar sola durante la próxima semana, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de que tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí cuando yo este de viaje de negocios.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Al principio será un desafío para ti, porque todavía no tienes amigos, pero te aseguro que el año que viene por estas fechas ya no dependerás de mi compañía –le aseguro Edward, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba las manos de su esposa entre las suyas-. Aprenderás a dirigir tu propia vida mientras yo esté en el extranjero. Mi madre te ayudara. Ella conoce a muchas personas y tú puedes implicarte en obras benéficas a través de la fundación o en cualquier otra cosa que te interese.

-¿Es eso lo que habría hecho Tanya? –le espetó ella secamente, antes de soltarse de él.

-Lo que ella hubiera hecho no creo que sea un asunto que nos concierna –replicó Edward, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué me tuve que enterar por una maldita revista que tu ex novia es la famosa modela Tanya Denali?

-No entiendo la importancia de la relevancia del perfil público de Tanya.

-¡Y un cuerno! Sabias que yo no sabía nada. ¿No podrías por lo menos haberme hablado de ella?

-Sabía que te sentirías algo intimidada. Sabía que no podrías evitar realizar estúpidas comparaciones, así que no, por eso no tenía ninguna prisa en contarte los hechos –respondió Edward, con sinceridad.

-Sí, habría sido una estupidez compararme con ella, ¿no te parece?

-¡Santo cielo! ¡No es eso a lo que me refería! Solo quería decir que estarías mejor preparada para afrontar toda esa historia cuando hubiéramos llevado tiempo casados.

-¡Qué bien me conoces! ¿Crees que eres capaz de predecir cómo voy a reaccionar a todo?

-Pues parece que, en ese detalle en particular, he sido bastante exacto.

-Sin embargo, el perfil público de una antigua prometida solo es la punta del iceberg, ¿verdad? Como cuando estabas planeando decirme el poco tiempo que había pasado entre tu ruptura con ella y el inicio de nuestra relación.

-Créeme, _bella mia_ –dijo Edward.

-No pasaron siquiera dos semanas, ¿verdad? A juzgar por la fecha de aquella revista, no podía haber pasado más de dos semanas desde que rompiste con ella. Si no, ¿por qué me iba haber advertido Sam de que no eras tú mismo cuando te conocí?

-Dime: ¿tienes la costumbre de hablar sobre mí con mis empleados? –comento Edward, furioso.

-Bueno, puedes estar seguro de que, a partir de ahora, pienso convertirlo en costumbre. Me parece que tengo más posibilidades de conocer respuestas sinceras si les pregunto a otras personas en vez de a ti –replicó Bella-. Todavía me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. Me dijiste que habías estado comprometido hasta muy poco tiempo antes, lo que en este caso parece indicar un periodo de menos de un mes.

-Déjalo. Voy a darme una ducha antes de que esta ridícula discusión se enzarce más.

Bella vio cómo se quitaba el resto de la ropa y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, vestido solo con su bóxer.

-Podría preguntarle a Sam –lo amenazó ella, entre dientes, aunque sabía que, dado que estaban casados, aquello no era algo que debería investigar a espaldas de Edward.

-Corte mi relación con Tanya solo una hora antes de que cayeras delante de la limusina.

Bella parpadeo. Le parecía imposible entender lo que él le acababa de decir, y, sin embargo, no estaba en ninguna lengua extranjera. La realidad que Edward acababa de revelarle con aquellas palabras era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

En aquel momento, Edward se dio vuelta y lanzo maldiciones en su lengua materna. Cuando trato de acercarse a ella, Bella se alejo instintivamente.

-No veo que el tiempo exacto sea de una importancia vital en este caso.

De repente, Bella empezó a reír de un modo histérico y se sentó en la cama, por miedo a caerse. Una hora. Solo había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a Tanya y la había conocido a ella. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, se había acostado con Bella. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella aceptara que aquel tiempo tan reducido no tenía nada de relevante?

-Es imposible que supieras lo que estabas haciendo…

Una hora. Sin embargo, no parecía el tipo de hombre que se dejara levar por aventuras de una noche. Había hombres así, pero Edward no era uno de ellos. Edward tenía conciencia.

Lo peor de todo era que resultaría imposible hacerlo hablar de sus sentimientos. Preferiría la tortura sobre una parrilla antes de admitir que, después de romper con su novia, se había sentido trastornado y afectado.

-Yo siempre sé perfectamente lo que hago –afirmó Edward, como si aquello fuera una máxima por la que se hubiera dejado guiar toda su vida. Sin embargo, Bella no se sentía nada convencida.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –le preguntó, con voz temblorosa-. ¿Decidiste ir a darte una vuelta por ahí y casarte con la primera mujer que encontraras?

-Aunque no te lo creas, ese pensamiento me paso por la cabeza –afirmó él, con toda sinceridad. En aquel momento Bella dejo de respirar y se volvió para mirarlo, completamente horrorizada-. Te aseguro que enseguida lo aparte de mi mente. ¡Te aseguro que no soy ningún lunático!

-Pero ha sido exactamente lo que has hecho. Te casaste con la primera mujer que conociste…¡Dios Santo! ¡Yo podría haber sido cualquier mujer!

-¡No seas ridícula! ¿Acaso crees que yo me hubiera casado con cualquiera? –replicó él, visiblemente molesto con aquella sugerencia.

-Tal vez habría sido capaz de hacerlo si hubieras estado lo suficientemente enojado, dime una cosa: ¿te dejo Tanya?

_-Per amor di Dio_… ¡Podría volver a conseguirla ahora mismo si quisiera con solo chascar los dedos, pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo!

-Me gustaría que me dijeras ahora por qué rompiste con ella –afirmó Bella tras un profundo silencio.

-Queríamos cosas diferentes.

-¿Qué clase de cosas diferentes?

-Creo que eso es asunto mío y de ella.

Bella palideció como si Edward la hubiera abofeteado. Entonces, se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Edward se lo impidió.

-Esto es una locura –dijo, tras inmovilizarla contra la puerta.

-¡Apártate de mi camino!

-No –replicó Edward, tomándola en vez de eso entre sus brazos-. No dejare que Tanya se convierta en un problema entre nosotros.

-Tú eres el que lo está consiguiendo –susurró ella, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Los largos dedos de Edward le acariciaron suavemente las mejillas. Se sentía rígida y se negaba a ceder terreno. Entonces, él bajó la cabeza y la sorprendió. Le separo los labios con los suyos y le acarició suavemente el interior de la boca con la lengua. Enojada, triste y confundida, ella negó el placer por primera vez.

Bella temblaba entre sus brazos, pero levantó la mano para apartarlo de ella. El estado en que se encontraba la hacía demasiado vulnerable. Sin embargo, el deseo se iba abriendo en cierta parte de ella. Poco a poco, empezó a devolverle los besos.

Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama. Tras tumbarse encima de ella. Le fue levantando poco a poco la falda, para luego bajarle las braguitas y medias. No dejó de besarla ni un solo momento. Sentía que el corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad y que cada fibra de su ser estaba ardiendo.

Para cuando se deslizo entre sus muslos de Bella, ella ya había perdido el control y estaba más allá de lo que había llegado en otras ocasiones. Por fin la excitación del clímax la lanzó a las alturas y luego la tiro mucho más abajo que de costumbre.

-Ahora puedes venir conmigo a disfrutar de esa ducha –susurró él, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella una vez ms para besarla.

Sin embargo, Bella se sintió enferma por su propia debilidad y muy molesta por aquella manipulación, por lo que le jugó una mala pasada al dejarse rodar hacia un lado para no tener que besarlo.

-¿Crees que así vamos a resolver algo? –le espetó, mientras se bajaba la falda.

-No hay nada que resolver, _bella mia._

En aquel momento, la furia desapareció del estado de ánimo de Bella y se vio remplazada por un profundo sentimiento de tristeza. Solo había pasado una hora entre el momento en que dejo a Tanya y el momento en que se encontró con ella. Por supuesto que lo había hecho por despecho. ¿Cómo podría, dadas las circunstancias, tener su matrimonio una oportunidad para sobrevivir? Tarde o temprano, Edward se despertaría de aquel sueño y se sentiría atrapado por ella, se arrepentiría de haber sido tan impulsivo. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse con él cuando en realidad no la amaba? ¿Por qué iba a conformarse por ella cuando podía tener a Tanya Denali o a alguien similar como esposa? A rey muerto, rey puesto. Sin embargo, la vida no era tan sencilla. Tarde o temprano, Edward se arrepentiría de haberse casado con ella.

Mientras Edward cerraba de un portazo el cuarto de baño, Bella se sintió derrotada. ¿Por qué no quería hablar de Tanya? ¿Era por lealtad o por qué seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Una relación que había durado dos años no se olvidaba tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar si estaría construyendo un castillo con un granito de arena. ¿Después de todo, que había cambiado entre ellos?

Cuando fue ha la habitación de su hijo, este estaba durmiendo. Estaba charlando con Angela cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Sam, para informarla de que la esperaba una visita. Un tal señor Black.

Bella palideció. ¿Jacob? ¿Qué Jacob había ido a verla? ¿Cómo había sabido dónde encontrarla?

Efectivamente, Jacob estaba en el salón. Alto y moreno, estaba más elegantemente vestido de lo que nunca lo había visto, aunque de había dejado crecer una perilla y un bigote.

-¡Valla! ¡Si estás estupenda! –exclamó, estudiando la elegante falda y el jersey de cachemir que ella llevaba puestos-. ¿Y por qué no ibas a estarlo? Supongo que ahora tienes una buena serie de tarjetas de crédito…

-¿Cómo has descubierto donde vivo? –lo interrumpió Bella.

-Después de ver las fotos de tu boda, no tuve que contratar a un detective. Te has establecido muy bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Jacob, mirando a su alrededor-. Bueno me alegro de que te haya ido bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Evidentemente, quiero ver a mi hijo –la informó Jacob.

-¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso de repente?

-Un niño debería conocer a su padre.

-Tú me dijiste que lamentaría haber nacido si le decía a alguien que Timothy era hijo tuyo. Cuando más te necesitábamos, ¿Dónde estabas? No quisiste ni…

-Aquel día la situación estaba más tensa.

-¿Tensa? Timothy y yo acabamos en la calle, sin tener un sitio en el que refugiarnos, ¡A ti no te importó nada! Si quieres ver al niño que tienes la caradura de llamar tu hijo , ¿Cuándo estas pensando pasarle dinero para su manutención? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y…?

En aquel momento, Bella sintió que un fuerte brazo la rodeaba. Aquel gesto la sorprendió, dado que no había escuchado que se abriera la puerta.

-Tranquila, _cara_ –susurró Edward-. Yo me ocupare de esto.

-Me temo que Bella y yo no nos separamos siendo muy buenos amigos –dijo Jacob, con una sonrisa poco sincera, mientras le extendía la mano a Edward-. Me llamo Jacob. Soy el padre de Timothy.

-Edward Cullen.

Bella se quedo atónita de que Edward estrechara la mano a aquel hombre. Le pareció una traición, dado que ella ni siquiera podía soportar tener a Jacob dentro de la casa. Solo le traía malos recuerdos.

-He visto a un abogado, para ver en qué posición me encuentro –se apresuró Jacob a explicar-. Voy a pedir poder hacerle visitas a mi hijo incluso voy a solicitar la custodia conjunta.

-Por supuesto. Tienes derecho a ello –le dijo Edward, mientras Bella sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-Pero Edward…

-Sin embargo –prosiguió su esposo-, esas visitas tendrán que ser supervisadas.

-¿Supervisadas? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Jacob.

-Porque maltrataste a Bella.

-¡Aquello fue un accidente! –protestó Jacob.

-Mis abogados ya tiene una declaración de la mujer con la que tú vivías por aquel entonces –le dijo Edward, con completa frialdad-. Esta lista para testificar que vio que no solo la atacaste sino que también la amenazaste con mayor violencia si mencionaba en el futuro que tú eras el padre.

-¿Qué tienes una declaración de Leah? –preguntó Jacob, incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, eso no impide que puedas solicitar que te dejen visitar a Timothy y todo lo que quieras, pero creo que es justo decirte que espero adoptar al niño y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir la custodia.

-¡Yo me alegro de que vayas a adoptar al niño! Yo solo había venido para tener una conversación amigable con vosotros –dijo Jacob, furioso por la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-De acuerdo, pero todo lo que se organice con respecto al niño habrá de realizarse a través de la vía judicial –concluyó Edward.

-¡Ya he tenido bastante! –exclamó Jacob, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Eres el padre de Timothy todavía, así que si quieres conocer a tu hijo yo no te lo impediré –dijo Edward, con suave tono de voz.

-¡Olvídalo! –gritó Jacob desde el vestíbulo-. ¡Por mí te puedes quedar con ese mocoso!

Cuando la visita se hubo marchado. Bella se sintió avergonzada del modo en que antiguo novio había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Por qué le repetías constantemente que podía ver a Timothy?

-No permitiré que ese tipo utilice a tu hijo para amenazarte o como moneda de cambio en un intento de enriquecerse por nuestra nueva situación, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no tenía ningún interés en el pequeño.

-¿Lo que dijiste sobre la novia de Jacob por aquel entonces era un farol?

-No. Mis abogados tienen una declaración suya. Me pareció que era necesario tener pruebas de cómo te había tratado Jacob para protegeros a Timothy y a ti.

-¿Ha roto Leah con él?

-Sí. Supongo que lo sorprendió tonteando con una de sus amigas y estuvo encantada de hablar a favor tuyo. Bueno, ahora tengo que marcharme… ya voy algo retrasado. Y tú pareces agotada. Deberías tumbarte un rato, _cara._

-Gracias por ocuparte de Jacob –le dijo Bella.

-Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con los puños –le aseguró Edward-, pero eso podría haberse vuelto contra mí a la hora de adoptar a Timothy. Y ese tipo no merece ese riesgo.

Después de que Edward se hubiera marchado, Bella se había sentado al lado de la cuna de su hijo. Edward se había deshecho fácilmente de Jacob y le estaba muy agradecida por ello, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no había tenido tanto éxito a la hora de aplacar los temores que su esposa sentía por el futuro. Estaba casada con un hombre que creía firmemente que el sexo curaba todos los males. ¿Por qué? Después de todo. Bella le había permitido que le hiciera el amor. Una mujer furiosa no lo habría permitido.

¿Por qué no se había negado? Lo que había averiguado de Tanya le había llenado de pánico, pero estaba enamorada de Edward. Lo quería tanto…

Decidió que, cuando Edward regresara a casa, volvería a abordar el tema de un modo más tranquilo y diplomático. De un modo u otro, le iba a hablar de Tanya, tanto si quería como si no.

**Aquí el otro capítulo chicas hermosas que siguen esta historia. También quiero darles las gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews (y a las que no... tambien) . Y déjenme decirles que ya no le falta mucho a esta historia. Como mucho dos capítulos más y un pequeñísimo epílogo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por su apoyo en esta historia niñas las quiero.**

**Capítulo 9**

Dos días más tarde, la limusina en la que Bella viajaba se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de la casa de campo de los Cullen. Había pensado en llamar a la señora Cullen para anunciar su visita, pero había tenido miedo de que la dama consiguiera de algún modo que esta no se llevara a cabo. Aunque Edward parecía no querer darse cuenta de que su madre estaba furiosa por haberse casado con una desconocida, Bella no era tan insensible. Era natural que, como madre de Edward, estuviera algo preocupada, pero esperaba que, cuando conociera a su nuera, sus temores se aplacaran.

La llevaron al lujoso salón, donde una esbelta y atractiva rubia, de unos setenta años, la esperaba sentada en una butaca. Una mirada más cuidadosa revelaba el dolor que se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos rasgos.

-Por favor, discúlpame por no ponerme de pie para saludarte –murmuró-. Mi artritis me esta resultando hoy bastante molesta.

-Lo siento, debería haber llamado primero.

-¿Te ha enviado Edward? –le preguntó la mujer, sin amilanarse. Bella se ruborizó-. Ya me parecía. Edward puede ser muy despiadado.

-Quería que nos conociéramos y yo me alegro de que él me diera la excusa para hacerlo –dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en la butaca que le indico la mujer.

-Creo que es mejor que te diga que Tanya está aquí conmigo durante esta semana y no pienso disculparme por eso. No puedo volverle la espalda solo por que mi hijo cambiara de opinión en lo de casarse con ella. Viene a menudo a visitarme.

-Eso no es asunto mío –afirmó Bella, a pesar que la presencia de Tanya hacia que se sintiera aun más incomoda.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Es tu hijo, Timothy mi nieto?

-No.

-¿Estas embarazada ahora?

-No –respondió Bella, muy avergonzada por aquel interrogatorio.

-Siento si te he incomodado, pero tenía que saberlo.

En aquel momento, una doncella entró con una bandeja de té. A pesar de que los pastelillos eran deliciosos, Bella no pudo probar bocado.

-No sé qué mosca le ha picado a mi hijo- admitió Esme, casi con lágrimas en los ojos-. Tal vez sea mejor que yo no lo sepa, pero te advierto que si tú has hecho lo posible por cazarlo y tu motivación es su dinero, seré tu mayor enemiga.

-Yo…

-No tienes estudios, ni dinero. ¿Cómo pudo mi hijo siquiera conocerte? Tú no eres de nuestro ambiente. Es natural que sospeche de ti, pero Edward no me dice nada.

-En realidad, no sé por qué Edward me ha pedido que viniera –susurró Bella, sintiéndose completamente mortificada.

-¿No? Se supone que tienes que tratar de congraciarte conmigo. Es un ejemplo típico de hombre y piensa bien alejado de mí hasta que yo te haya aceptado. Por el amor de Dios, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veinte

-Ahora Edward se dedica a pervertir a las menores. Solo puedo pensar que mi hijo esta locamente enamorado de ti, ya que no encuentro otra posible explicación para su comportamiento –añadió, tratando de buscar respuestas. Sin embargo, Bella, que era incapaz de mentir, permaneció en silencio-. ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

-Yo lo amo –musitó, tras dejar la taza de té la mesita, completamente intacta-. Bueno, no creo que tenga mucho sentido que yo siga aquí porque solo la estoy molestando y no tengo las respuestas que quiere.

-Si Edward te ama, no necesito ninguna respuesta. Ni interferiré entre vosotros.

-No me ama. Solo le gusto –confesó Bella.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la joven salió al vestíbulo con la intención de marcharse, pero entonces vio que había alguien observándola desde la impresionante chimenea.

-Así que tú eres Bella –susurró Tanya, con un profundo desprecio, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Iba muy elegantemente vestida y su altura era considerable. Ver a Tanya en carne y hueso era más espectacular que hacerlo en fotos. Además de tener una figura perfecta, era muy hermosa.

-Eres más guapa en la realidad que en las fotografías –admitió Bella.

-¿Estas tratando de hacerme la pelota? He de reconocer que tienes agallas, al venir a visitar a Esme a esta casa. Este es mi terreno. ¡Y no te creas que me has robado a mi hombre! Solo lo tienes en calidad de préstamo.

-Sí, un préstamo indefinido –le espetó Bella, sacando carácter-. Si fuiste tan descuidada como para perder un hombre como Edward, es problema tuyo, no mío, pero ahora es mi marido…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que va a durar?

-Tanto como él quiera. Mira, no quiero tener malos sentimientos contigo. Yo no tuve nada que ver con que Edward y tú rompierais.

-Sin embargo, si tú no hubieras aparecido, nos habríamos reconciliado. ¡Te juro que destrozare tu matrimonio, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!

-¡Tanya, no! –le gritó otra voz, cargada de censura.

Las dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Esme Cullen, que estaba apoyada sobre un bastón. Sus hermosos rasgos miraban con desaprobación a su invitada.

En el camino de vuelta a Londres, Bella pensó en Tanya y se dijo que no la preocupaba lo que ella le había dicho. Si la hermosa Tanya todavía aspiraba a recuperar a Edward, aquello afectaba profundamente su teoría de que algo muy grave se había interpuesto entre ellos. Ya no estaba tan segura. La declaración de guerra que la modelo le había hecho sugería que ella creía que tenía alguna posibilidad de reconciliación.

Aquella nueva perspectiva asustaba a Bella. Por primera vez, tenía miedo de que Edward la hubiera utilizado solo para vengarse de Tanya. Sabía que, por naturaleza, Edward era un hombre testarudo y volátil. ¿Qué pasaría con ella si su marido descubría un día que todavía seguía enamorado de su antigua prometida? Además Edward no amaba a Bella. Su matrimonio no sobreviviría si seguía teniendo sentimientos por otra mujer.

Después de la tarde que había tenido que soportar, le resultaba imposible tener muchas esperanzas sobre su matrimonio. Decidió que necesitaba buscar un trabajo, mostrar cierta independencia. Esme Cullen creía que era una caza fortunas e incluso el propio Edward había sugerido que tenía que hacerse una vida propia. Tal vez por eso le había contratado una niñera para que cuidara de Timothy. Si su matrimonio se derrumbaba, le iría mucho mejor con un trabajo.

Edward la llamaba todos los días, algunas veces dos veces al día. Bella solo vivía para aquellas llamadas. En la cama lo echaba de menos a su lado y a menudo contaba las horas que faltaban para que regresara. Además, no le dijo nada de las clases de italiano que había empezado a tomar ni de que se había apuntado en un par de agencias para buscar un empleo.

La tarde en que Edward llegaba, Bella fue al aeropuerto a recibirlo. Tomo la decisión en el último momento. Como la limusina ya había salido para ir a recogerlo, tuvo que ir en taxi. Desgraciadamente, había muchos atascos en el camino al aeropuerto, por lo que tuvo que correr cuando llegó a la terminal para llegar al vestíbulo de llegadas. Cuando vio a su marido, entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Entonces, de repente, surgió Tanya.

Bella se detuvo en seco al ver que la hermosa rubia hacia todo lo posible para interceptar a Edward y llamar su atención. Ella decidió permanecer en un segundo plano, destrozada por la repentina aparición de la modelo. Llego a la conclusión de que aquel encuentro no había podido ser por casualidad.

Con idéntica rapidez a la que la había llevado allí, Bella se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una cafetería. Mientras se tomaba un café, decidió que no volvería a casa hasta que se hubiera calmado, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse como había averiguado Tanya donde encontrarlo.

Para cuando regresó a su casa, ya era muy tarde. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, Edward apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca. En mangas de camisa y con el pelo revuelto parecía menos compuesto que cuando lo había visto en el aeropuerto.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? –le preguntó Edward de un modo que la desconcertó.

-Por ahí… -mintió.

-Angela me ha dicho que fuiste al aeropuerto.

-Sí, pero no volveré a cometer ese error –le espetó Bella-. Dime: ¿es esta casa una zona a la que Tanya no tiene acceso o puedo esperar encontrármela también en cualquier momento? Después de todo, parece ser bienvenida en todos los demás lugares, de hecho mucho más que yo.

-Así que me viste con Tanya en el aeropuerto –dijo él, muy tenso.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Pero qué perspicaz eres!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupado que he estado por ti? Llegue a casa a las siete y ahora son más de las once.

-¡Tienes suerte que haya regresado!

-¿De verdad? Bueno, pues no pienso quedarme aquí y discutir contigo en el vestíbulo –afirmo Edward, indicándole que entrara a la biblioteca.

-¿Es que esta insonorizada? –preguntó Bella, llena de sarcasmo. Entonces, hizo lo que él le había pedido.

-¿Qué diablos se te ha metido en el cuerpo? –quiso saber Edward, tras cerrar la puerta.

-Ya he tenido más de lo que puedo soportar a lo largo de esta semana. Tal y como me pediste, fui a visitar a tu madre y, ¿sabes a quien me encontré allí?

-No tengo ni idea.

-A tu antigua prometida. Yo no me siento como esposa tuya. Tu madre ha estado tratando a Tanya como si fuera un huésped de honor, pero a mí se limito a tratarme con frialdad, por no mencionar todas las preguntas capciosas que me hizo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que Tanya estaba en la casa de campo?

-¡Y quiero saber que estaba haciendo en el aeropuerto esta noche!

-Fue culpa mía que Tanya me tendiera una emboscada de ese modo. Me había negado a recibir sus llamadas, pero hay ciertos asuntos que deben resolverse.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Está viviendo en un apartamento que es de mi propiedad y todavía no ha encontrado otro alojamiento…

-¿Qué está viviendo en un apartamento tuyo? –preguntó Bella, incrédula-. Hace semanas que rompiste con ella. Es famosa y debe de ganar una fortuna como modelo y ¿tú me estás diciendo que no encuentra un apartamento que pueda alquilar?

-No ha tenido tiempo. Ha estado en Paris.

-¡En ese caso, debería haber estado buscando piso en vez de ir a visitar a tu madre para que la apoye! ¡Dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados hasta que se te haya ocurrido una historia mejor! –le espetó Bella, con firmeza-. Y todavía no me has explicado como sabia donde encontrarte esta noche.

-Todo el mundo sabía que estaba en Nueva York esta semana… y normalmente vuelo los viernes a esa hora.

Efectivamente, Tanya podría conocer mejor las costumbres de Edward que ella misma. Sin embargo, lo que más la había molestado es que Edward se había culpado de aquel encuentro. Bella se hubiera sentido mejor si hubiera culpado a Tanya.

Cuando Edward entró al dormitorio, Bella estaba revolviendo cajones para encontrar un camisón.

-No pienso consentir que duermas en otra habitación –le dijo.

-Pues ya ves como lo hago.

-¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de volver a casa esta noche?

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Habia dedicado todo el día a embellecerse paea su marido. Cuando habia visto a Tanya, tan hermosa como siempre, no habia sabido competir con ella, aunque no habia razón alguna por la que debiera hacerlo.

-Vaya donde vaya, siempre está donde no debería de estar…

-Me sorprende que Tanya haya tenido el descaro de ir a ver a mi madre. Eso no debería de haber ocurrido y, créeme, ahora que lo sé, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir_, bella mia_…

-Ya no sé lo que creer.

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí- susurró Edward, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla-. Tanya solo forma parte del pasado. Yo he empezado una nueva vida contigo y con Timothy.

-Solo puedo aceptar lo que me dices si me prometes que no tendrás nada más que ver con ella.

-Por supuesto… musitó él con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer otra mujer si tengo todo lo que puedo desear en casa?

Bella se preguntó por qué, si aquello era verdad, no quería hablar de la ruptura. Decidió que, tal vez, había sabido desde tiempo atrás que la relación no funcionaba y había decidido terminar de repente…

En aquel momento, decidió olvidarse de su ansiedad y concentrarse en el modo en que los latidos de su corazón se le aceleraban. Solo tenía que mirar a Edward para desearlo…

Él se echó a reír cuando Bella prácticamente le arranco la camisa.

-Ya veo que me has echado de menos…

-Tal vez.

-Quiero que me lo digas, Bella –susurró él, antes de besarla apasionadamente-. ¿Y bien?

-En esos momentos no puedo hablar… Hay cosas mejores que hacer –musitó, mientras acariciaba suavemente uno de los muslos de su marido.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?

-Tú…

Horas más tarde, al amanecer, Bella estaba contemplando como su marido dormía. Sí, efectivamente lo había echado mucho de menos. Admiró su masculinidad, su atractivo… todavía no podía creer que fuera su marido. Lo besó suavemente en un hombro y frotó la mejilla contra la delicada piel de su pecho con sensual placer.

Habían hecho el amor durante horas, insaciablemente. El cuerpo le dolía, pero Bella sonrió. Tanya era historia. Edward la había convencido. Tal vez no la amaba, pero parecía feliz viviendo en su compañía. Además había parecido tan preocupado por su tardanza en volver del aeropuerto…

Debió de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Al despertar, se encontró a Timothy acurrucado a su lado, completamente vestido, pero también completamente dormido. Edward contemplaba a madre e hijo desde los pies de la cama.

-Lo oí llorar y fui a verlo. Angela ya le había dado de desayunar, así que lo traje aquí. Estuve jugando con él un rato y luego me lo lleve al cuarto de baño mientras me daba una ducha. Te juro que no volveré hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Primero, tiró una toalla y se tapó entero. Luego abrió un cajón y se pilló los dedos. Por último, cuando me asomé para ver que hacía porque estaba muy callado, estaba tratando de comerse una caja de tiritas que debía de haber sacado del cajón… me dio un susto de muerte. ¿Te imaginas que, en vez de las tiritas, hubiera sido algo más peligroso?

-Pero no fue así –lo tranquilizó Bella-. Es que está en una edad en la que hay que vigilarlo mucho.

-Tendré más cuidado en el futuro_, cara mia_…

Cinco días más tarde, una hora después de que Edward se hubiera marchado a su despacho, Bella recibió una llamada de una de las agencias de empleo a la que había llamado. Una empresa de seguros estaba esperándola para hacer una entrevista como recepcionista. La entrevista se fijo para aquel mismo día a mediodía. Sin embargo, a las once menos cuarto, cuando Bella se disponía a marcharse ataviada con un elegante traje negro, Edward apareció por la puerta.

-¿Te apetece ir a las carreras? – le sugirió.

-Ahora mismo no puedo, porque tengo una cita.

-Ponla a otra hora.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes. Todavía no has aprendido a comportarte como una Cullen. Con la única excepción de Timothy, espero que estés completamente disponible para mí cuando yo esté libre.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que tenía que tomar las riendas de mi vida y llevar mi vida cuando tú estás de viaje?

-No siempre pongo en práctica lo que predico. Además, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, señora Cullen, de que no estoy de viaje. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Tienes una cita en la peluquería?

-No iba a decírtelo, pero es por una entrevista de trabajo. Como verás, no es algo que yo pueda cambiar de hora.

¿Una entrevista de trabajo? Si es una broma no me hace ninguna gracia.

-¿Y por qué iba hacer una broma? –replicó Bella.

-No quiero que trabajes. ¿Por qué tienes que buscar un empleo? ¿Y Timothy?

-La mayor parte de las mujeres trabajan. Además, el puesto es de tiempo parcial.

-La mayor parte de las mujeres no incluye a mi esposa. Bueno, ¿de qué trabajo se trata?

-De recepcionista.

-¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo ricos que somos? –le preguntó Edward, tras una pausa en la que se recupero de su incredulidad.

-Yo no soy rica. Lo eres tú.

-Creo que sería bastante poco adecuado que tú aceptaras un puesto que otra persona necesita más que tú. Y esa será mi última palabra en este asunto.

-Pero no la mía. He conseguido esa entrevista por méritos propios, estoy orgullosa de ello y pienso acudir…

-Te he dicho que no.

-¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho de estar en desacuerdo contigo?

-No cuando yo sé más que tú. No pienso permitir que tires por el suelo el nombre de los Cullen solo porque quieres trabajar de recepcionista.

-Pongamos las cosas en claro –dijo Bella lívida-. Si yo fuera cirujano o algo importante, mostrarías una actitud diferente. Sin embargo, como solo soy capaz de hacer un trabajo que tú consideras sin importancia, tengo que quedarme en casa para salvaguardar tu dignidad.

-Dado que no eres cirujano, no creo que tengamos que hablar de ese aspecto. Vamos, ponte algo más elegante y vayámonos a las carreras.

-No.

-Sé sensata. Yo trabajo muchas horas. Cuando estoy libre, quiero que…

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que puedes ser muy dominante? Te he dicho que si quiero trabajar, trabajaré.

-¿Es esa tu última palabra?

Bella asintió. Edward la contempló con una falta de satisfacción que hizo que ella cayera presa del pánico. Entonces, su marido giró sobre sus talones y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Bella esperaba su turno con las demás solicitantes, empezó a preguntarse exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí. ¿Quería dejar a su hijo al cuidado exclusivo de la niñera? ¿Iba a dejar también sus clases de italiano? Tal vez debería ocuparse más de dirigir su casa, dado que Edward tenía una vida social muy agitada. De hecho, aquella misma noche tenían una fiesta.

-Tras suprimir un suspiro. Bella decidió que no había razón alguna en pasar por una entrevista para un trabajo que ni siquiera quería. Solo el orgullo la había impulsado a buscar para no se la considerara una cazafortunas.

Cuando llego a su casa, se sintió muy desilusionada al saber que Edward había vuelto a su despacho. A las tres, fue a la peluquería. Jess , que hacía tiempo que sabía que Bella no era italiana, siempre atendía a la joven personalmente.

-He oído que Tanya no ha conseguido un contrato muy importante para una firma de cosméticos –le dijo Jess, mientras empezaba a recortarle el cabello-. Pero tiene que aceptar que los años no pasan en balde…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-tiene que tener más de treinta –susurró Jess, como si la información fuera confidencial-. Se dice que es muy difícil trabajar con ella. Muchas personas del mundo de la moda no la aprecian. Eso le hace a una pensar si los rumores más jugosos que circulan por ahí serán verdad.

-¿Rumores? –preguntó Bella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Las grandes empresas de cosméticos son muy cuidadosas con su imagen y esperan que la modelo que seleccionan tenga una reputación limpia y Tanya… Bueno, he oído que… Oh, perdóname.

Jess tuvo que ausentarse durante unos momentos. Bella se miro en el espejo y decidió que era horrible por su parte escuchar rumores sobre Tanya. A Edward no le gustaría…

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, Jess? –le dijo la joven cuando la estilista regresó.

-¿Con tanto como nos estábamos divirtiendo despellejando a Tanya?

-Lo siento. Sé que yo te he provocado, pero hablar sobre ella hace que me sienta mal.

-Eso es lo que no hago más que decir a la gente sobre ti. Tienes una dulzura y una sinceridad inigualables. Me apuesto a que Edward se quedo atónito por la diferencia al compararos a las dos. ¿Quieres te diga lo último? Edward se libro de una buena.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, Bella decidió parar en la misma boutique a la que Edward la había llevado semanas antes. Quería comprar un vestido que Edward no hubiera visto antes, algo que él no hubiera escogido para ella. Y lo encontró: un vestido corto, completamente femenino, realizado un una maravillosa tela que relucía como el oro bajo las luces.

Al llegar a casa, se vistió con la lencería que se había comprado, se maquilló y se colocó el vestido. Se estaba retocando el cabello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Bella abrió inmediatamente. Al ver una corbata, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sé sincero, ¿crees que esta nueva sombra me hace parecer un oso panda con resaca?

-Santo Cielo…

-¿Tan mal está? ¡Ya me la he limpiado dos veces y me moriré si tengo que hacerlo una tercera!

-Estas completamente fantástica tal y como estas, _cara mia…_

Al abrir los ojos, Bella vio que su marido estaba observando atentamente el minúsculo vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¡Edward, yo me refería a los ojos!

-Estas preciosa, toda entera –susurró él tomándola entre sus brazos-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de marcharnos?

-Edward…

-Tienes razón. De hecho, tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿Sí?

-Esta mañana me porté como un cerdo. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

-¿La entrevista? Bien –mintió. No estaba dispuesta a admitir que se había rendido sin intentarlo.

-Personalmente, pienso que la mejor solución es que trabajes en algún puesto del imperio Cullen. Antes de que empieces a decir que eso es nepotismo, escucha los pros y los contras.

-Pros y contras –repitió ella, completamente asombrada por aquella sugerencia.

-Tus horas de trabajo serian flexibles, por lo que si yo quiero que vayamos juntos a alguna parte o si tienes que acompañarme en un viaje, no habrá ningún problema.

-Entiendo.

-Por supuesto, tendrás que hacer algunos cursillos primero y algunos son bastante difíciles. Sin embargo ya que veo que tienes tantas ganas de tener una profesión, no veo que eso sea un problema. Antes no tuviste oportunidades, pero ahora sí que las tienes.

-Veo que me apoyas mucho. Lo pensaré.

-Ahora, tengo una sorpresa para ti,_ cara_. Extiende la mano y cierra los ojos –le dijo. Bella hizo lo que su marido le había pedido y sintió que él le colocaba algo en la mano izquierda. Rápidamente, ella abrió los ojos-. Es un regalo de nuestro aniversario. Ya llevamos seis semanas juntos.

Junto a su alianza, Edward le había colocado un fabuloso anillo de zafiros diamantes.

-Es… precioso –susurró Bella, con un hilo de voz. Lentamente, las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No estoy llorando. Muchas gracias. Bueno, ahora creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la fiesta. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que lo amaba tanto que a veces, literalmente, le dolía.

La velada iba a celebrarse en la casa de una pareja de mediana edad. La decoración parecía haber tomado in ligero tema gótico, con dragones, incienso y espejos por todas partes.

-Tienes unos amigos un poco raros –le dijo Bella a su esposo.

-Sue y Billy son muy convencionales, pero siguen religiosamente lo que dicta la moda. La próxima vez que vengas a esta casa, todo será diferente.

En aquel momento, Bella vio que Tanya hacia su entrada en la fiesta, vestida tan provocativamente que no podía pasar desapercibida. Todos los invitados giraban la cabeza a su paso.

-Me temo que, en algunas ocasiones, te tendrás que acostumbrar a verla en este tipo de fiestas -comentó Edward, que había notado el desagrado de su esposa.

-¿Sabías que iba a venir?

-Ni siquiera me había parado a pensarlo.

Entonces, Bella noto que Tanya iba acompañada de un caballero muy atractivo y se tranquilizo un poco. Sabía que Edward tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. De hecho, Tanya era libre de ir a donde quisiera.

Una hora más tarde, Bella vio que Tanya se estaba haciendo notar con una imponente demostración de salsa. Noto que, a su lado, Edward se iba quedando cada vez más en silencio. Cuando le había pedido que bailara con él, le había dicho que no. No sabía bailar salsa y no pensaba intentarlo cuando todo el mundo lo hacía con tanto estilo.

Mientras Edward estaba al otro lado del salón, charlando con el anfitrión, su primo Jasper se acercó para hablar con ella.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-No, gracias.

-No deberías dejar que Tanya te ganara la partida.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero es que esta aquí? No me había dado cuenta –mintió. De hecho, se sentía algo molesta. Se sentía tan corriente, tan gris al lado de la hermosa modelo… Además, ¿Por qué se había quedado Edward tan callado? Tal vez lo había molestado ver a Tanya con otro hombre…

Jasper se marchó, por lo que Bella concentró toda su atención en la hermosa modelo… en aquellos momentos estaba hablando con Sue, la anfitriona. De repente, algo ocurrió. El rostro de Sue palideció y se dirigió directamente al lugar donde su marido estaba charlando con Edward. Tanya regresó a su mesa. Entonces, los bailarines hicieron que Bella la perdiera de vista.

Sin embargo, cuando miro a su esposo, vio que, por primera vez durante la velada, estaba mirando abiertamente a Tanya. De repente, Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. A continuación, como si se tratara de un sueño, vio que Edward se dirigía hasta el lugar en el que estaba Tanya. Entonces, vio que su marido la tenía entre sus brazos. Le pareció increíble. Aquella era la peor pesadilla que se había imaginado nunca.

Tanya tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Edward. Algunas personas habían dejado de bailar para ponerse a mirarlos. Bella notó la amargura del sabor de la bilis en la boca. Por último, vio que Edward sacaba a Tanya del salón.

Bella tomó asiento. Se limitó a mirar al vacio. Los ojos le brillaban, llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que todos los asistentes estaban comentando lo sucedido, pero no podía oír lo que decían por la música. Sin embargo, adivinaba perfectamente sus palabras. De repente, Jasper volvió a aparecer a su lado.

-Edward me ha llamado al móvil y me ha pedido te haga compañía.

¿Qué Edward había llamado a su primo para decirle que se marchaba de la fiesta? Su marido acababa de dejarla abandonada delante de todo el mundo…

-Quiero irme a casa –afirmó. Poniéndose de pie.

Como pudo, atravesó el salón para salir al exterior. Había notado cómo todo el mundo la observaba. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan humillada.

Jasper metió a Bella a un taxi con mucho cuidado. Luego, se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes por qué venir conmigo, Jasper.

En aquel momento, el teléfono móvil del joven empezó a sonar con una alocada melodía. Jasper se lo entregó a Bella.

-Es Edward…

-Bella –le dijo su esposo-, lo siento mucho pero no me ha quedado elección. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

¿Más tarde? Nunca era más adecuado. Bella le devolvió el teléfono a Jasper y decidió que no había nada de lo que hablar.

-Edward es un tipo muy decente –afirmó Jasper-. Es mi primo y lo conozco muy bien… No vi lo que ocurrió, pero estoy seguro que no hay motivo para que te disgustes.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó ella incrédula.

-Seguro que hay una explicación. Tanya se estaba comportando de un modo muy raro y su actitud estaba avergonzando a Sue y a Billy. De hecho, su acompañante no se quedo mucho. ¿Sabes que no llevaba nada debajo de ese vestido?

Menuda ramera, pensó Bella. Las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Tanya había conseguido seducirlo mediante sexo. Decido que quemaría su ropa interior nueva, tan sugerente. Todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Debería haberse imaginado que no debía tratar de seducir a un hombre a ese nivel, sobre todo cuando era tan inexperta.

Una hora más tarde, escribió la nota.

_**Ha sido estupendo mientras ha durado, pero ya se ha terminado todo entre nosotros.**_

Entonces, con los ojos secos de tanto llorar, recogió la ropa más modesta y llamó un taxi. ¿Acaso no había sabido siempre que no iba a durar? Edward nunca le había dicho que la amaba, a pesar del precioso anillo que le había dado solo unas pocas horas antes. De repente, sintió un profundo odio por Edward y recordó la última imagen que tendría de él, abrazando a Tanya.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la niñera, entro a la habitación de su hijo y recogió lo más esencial. Timothy iba a echar mucho de menos a Edward, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. ¿Por qué en los peores momentos de su vida siempre tenía que sentirse culpable, como si ella fuera la responsable de todo lo que iba mal?

En aquella ocasión, había tomado una decisión. Se marchaba y era ella la que abandonaba a Edward. Además, se divorciaría de él por haberle sido infiel. Si estaba muy equivocado. De hecho, decidió dificultar todo lo posible los tramites, aunque sabía que aquella desvergonzada de Tanya no le importaba vivir pecado con Edward…

Basta, basta tienes que dejarlo marchar, dejar que viva con ella si la ama…

**Falta poco para el final… de nuevo gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

¿Qué le has hecho a esa masa? –le preguntó Rene Swan, completamente atónita-. ¡Parece que la estas torturando!

Bella miró la masa que había estado preparando y luego miró a su madre.

-No te preocupes. Prepararé más.

-Yo lo haré – dijo Rene, contemplando a su hija con gran preocupación.

Había tratado de mostrarse alegre, pero mostrarse feliz cuando se sentía tan triste era un gran desafío. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que se había marchado de Londres. Había decidido volver a su casa y empezar de nuevo. Había habido lágrimas, reproches y lamentaciones, pero también mucho amor. Que sus padres la perdonaran por todo el sufrimiento que les había causado fue un gran alivio para Bella, como también que aceptaran plenamente a su hijo.

A medida que iban pasando los días, sus padres le hacían preguntas que turbaban la paz de Bella.

-Nunca piensas antes de actuar –le había dicho un día su padre-. Se tiene que trabajar muy duro para mantener un matrimonio. Deberías haber hablado con tu marido antes de hacer nada. Era bueno contigo. ¿Por qué iba a marcharse de repente con esa otra desvergonzada? Estoy seguro que ningún otro hombre decente querría tener a su lado a una mujer como que se comporta de ese modo.

Aquella noche, Bella se fue a la cama llorando. Echaba de menos a Edward con todo el aliento que había en su corazón. Se despertaba por la noche y, en sueños, trataba de abrazarlo. Entonces, demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de que estaba sola.

Dos días después, su madre anunció que la casa necesitaba una buena limpieza. Aquello era algo que Bella odiaba, pero a media tarde, incluso la vieja cocina relucía como nueva. Sus padres iban a acudir a la iglesia aquella noche, pero bella notó que su madre parecía más callada que de costumbre.

-¿Sabes una cosa, hija? Tu padre y yo… siempre queremos lo mejor para ti, pero no creo que hayas sabido llevar muy bien las riendas de tu vida.

Bella se sintió dolida por su comentario, a pesar de que sabía que su madre tenía razones para decir aquello. Se marchó a su cuarto y se dispuso a acostar al pequeño Timothy, quien dé vez, en cuando parecía llamar a Edward, cada vez con menos esperanza.

Entonces, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Supuso que seguramente su madre había olvidado algo, por lo que se apresuro en acudir a la puerta.

Era Edward. Atónita, Bella lo miró, boquiabierta, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?

-Saber que estabas aquí me resultó fácil. Desgraciadamente, había perdido dos semanas, pensando que seguramente estarías en Londres y que habrías encontrado un trabajo. Bueno, ¿me vas a invitar a pasar?

Bella se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás.

-Ten cuidado con las puertas. Aquí son más bajas.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, con una gran intensidad. Seguramente se había fijado en el descuidado aspecto que presentaba, con el cabello revuelto, unos viejos vaqueros y una sudadera más vieja todavía.

Por el contrario, Edward estaba tan atractivo como siempre, como unos vaqueros negros, un jersey color crema y una cazadora negra.

-parece que tienes dieciséis años…

Juntos entraron en la cocina. Por la ventana Bella vio que había un reluciente Ferrari aparcado a la puerta de la granja.

-¿Cómo has conseguido subirlo hasta aquí?

-Con mucho cuidado. ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte de aquel modo, dejando nuestra casa y llevándote a Timothy de esa manera?

-No me resulto muy difícil después de lo que tú hiciste en la fiesta –replicó ella.

-Ya veo que no confías en absoluto en mí.

Bella guardó silencio. Su experiencia con los hombres no le había enseñado a confiar en ellos. Con Edward había vivido el día a día, pero seguro de que tarde o temprano él le partiría el corazón.

-Supongo que quieres que te hable de Tanya… de acuerdo. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Bella lo contempló atentamente, por primera vez desde que había llegado. Notó que los rasgos parecían estar más afilados, como si hubiera perdido peso. L e agrado ver que parecía arrepentido y contrito. Evidentemente, la vida con Tanya no era un camino de rosas.

-_Dio mio…._ Tal vez debería haber ensayado esto primero –susurró-. Tanya y yo teníamos una relación casi a distancia. Había veces en las que pasábamos más de un mes sin vernos. Su profesión le llevaba mucho tiempo y tenía que viajar por todo el mundo y a mí me pasaba lo mismo. De hecho, creo que he pasado mucho más tiempo a solas contigo de lo que pase con ella. Cuando estábamos juntos, casi nunca estábamos solos. Cuando menos la veía, mas creía que la amaba… me ha llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta…

-¿Darte cuenta de qué?

-De que, en realidad, no conocía a Tanya. Lo que había entre nosotros era puramente superficial, que me habría casado con ella sin darme cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Un ligero sudor había empezado a cubrirle la frente. De repente, se puso pálido como la muerte.

-La noche en que te conocí, había entrado a hurtadillas en su apartamento para esperar a que llegara. Tanya no me esperaba… Yo quería darle una sorpresa. Cuando regresó no lo hizo sola.

-¿Había un hombre con ella?

-Creo que necesito una copa.

Bella habría querido envenenarlo en aquellos instantes. ¿Había perdonado a Tanya por serle infiel con otro hombre? Le sirvió un poco de brandy del que sus padres guardaban para ocasiones especiales. Edward se toó la copa de un trago.

-Te lo debería haber contado hace semanas, pero no quería hablar al respecto. No estaba con un hombre… estaba con una mujer.

Bella se quedó estupefacta. Nunca habría imaginado a Tanya en aquel contexto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí. Estaban haciendo el amor.

-Oh…

-Le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero he de admitir que no fue esa la razón por la que guarde silencio. Me sentía traicionado, humillado, sexualmente y en el resto de los sentidos. La mayoría de los hombres se consideran como buenos sementales. Cuando te enfrentas a una escena como esa, con la mujer con la que has pensado en casarte, resulta demoledora. De hecho, dudo que Tanya me fuera fiel mientras estuvimos juntos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sigues viendo en ella? Estas describiendo una situación que la mayoría de los hombres no podría perdonar.

-Tanya está pasando un mal momento en la actualidad. Tendría que ser un verdadero canalla para pasar de largo. ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta? Sue me suplicó que la sacara de la casa…

-¿Qué Sue, la anfitriona de la fiesta te lo suplicó?

-A aquellas alturas de la fiesta, el hombre que habia aparecido con Tanya en la fiesta ya se habia marchado, probablemente avergonzado del comportamiento de su acompañante. Estaba hasta arriba de droga…

-¿De droga?

-Sue la sorprendió tomando Cocaína y le pidió que se marchara, pero Tanya se negó. Billy y Sue perdieron a su hijo por culpa de la heroína hace un par de años y Sue sigue muy afectada. Yo accedí a ayudarla, no solo por su beneficio, sino también por el de Tanya. Estaba fuera de control, comportándose como una estúpida…

-Podrías habérmelo explicado primero.

-No me habrías escuchado. Te habrías molestado… además, yo tenía que sacar a Tanya de la fiesta rápidamente y sin hacer una escena. Las circunstancias eran excepcionales, pero yo confié en que tú comprenderías que estaba ocurriendo algo muy grave.

-Tienes razón… ¿Sabías que tomaba drogas?

-Antes de aquella fiesta, no tenía ni idea de que tuviera algún problema, pero ella era demasiado lista como para tomar nada delante de mí. Aquella noche yo no quería hacerme responsable de ella, pero había sido parte de mi vida durante mucho tiempo y sentí que tenía que ayudarla.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-La lleve al hospital y me puse en contacto con su familia. Dos días después, la metieron en una clínica de rehabilitación. Sigue allí.

-¿Crees que tomó el mal camino por que tú la dejaras?

-No, su hermana Kate me dijo que sus problemas con las drogas y con el alcohol habían empezado mucho antes de conocerme a mí. Sabía que, en ocasiones, bebía demasiado, pero me temo que no lo consideré un problema. Además, ella no confió en mí. Sin embargo, su hermana fue muy sincera.

-¿Te culpo de los problemas de Tanya?

-No, al contrario. Aparentemente, Tanya se sentía algo confundida por su orientación sexual cuando era una adolecente. Más recientemente, la aterrorizaba ver que iba envejeciendo y cada vez le costaba mucho más ocultar el grave problema que tenia con las drogas.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo encajabas tú en su vida?

-Según Kate, Tanya me veía como un modo de asegurarse monetariamente el futuro. Cuando yo la abandone, tuvo que enfrentarse a realidades de su vida a las que se había negado a prestar atención hasta entonces. Su hermana, que es psicóloga, me ha dicho que está mucho mejor.

-Me contaron que había perdido un importante contrato con una empresa de cosméticos.

-Sí. Kate me lo explicó todo. Me dijo que se habían empezado a escuchar rumores sobre la clase de vida que llevaba.

-En ese caso, lo único que te puedo decir es que siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice. Sentía celos de Tanya y pensé que habías decidido volver con ella. Me sentía como la segundona. Cuando me encontré con ella en la casa de tu madre…

-Ojala me hubieras contado –le dijo Edward.

-Me dijo que quería recuperarte y que se interpondría entre nosotros. Aquello me molesto mucho…

-Ya me lo imagino. Sé la poca estima que te tiene…

-De hecho, es solo culpa mía… -añadió, tomando suavemente las manos de Bella.

-No, no lo es. Si yo te hubiera hablado de las amenazas de Tanya, tú habrías comprendido por qué me molestaba tanto verla cerca de ti.

-Nunca hubo posibilidad alguna de reconciliación entre nosotros, pero si yo hubiera sido más sincero, a ti te habría resultado más fácil creerme. La verdad es… que no sabía lo que me había pasado en el momento en que te conocí. No podía pensar en otra que no fueras tú, pero me dije que estaba algo afectado por lo que me había ocurrido con Tanya.

-Te comprendo. No importa…

-Claro que importa_, cara_. Yo no te estaba dando lo que tú te merecías. No sé cómo ni cuándo me enamore de ti, pero fue muy rápido. Debiste notar que no podía dejar de mirarte… ¿te parecía normal?

-¿Normal? Yo sentía lo mismo –susurró Bella, sin poder creer que Edward hubiera dicho en serio que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Entonces, se produjo la más explosiva atracción entre nosotros desde un principio. Yo me resistía a la fuerza de lo que sentía por ti, porque aquello significaba admitir que solo había sido un estúpido que casi se había casado con una mujer a la que no amaba.

-¿De verdad no amabas a Tanya?

-Yo creí que sí, pero nunca estuvimos muy unidos, no del modo en que estamos tú y yo. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que significaba la complicidad hasta que te encontré a ti. Me olvidé de Tanya muy rápidamente, y, aunque te parezca extraño, me avergonzaba de ello y me obligue a tener mucha cautela sobre lo que sentía por ti…

-Sí, me dijiste que te gustaba…

-Sin embargo, ya no pude fingir más cuando desapareciste. Estaba desesperado. No podía trabajar, ni dormir. Me pasaba el tiempo recogiendo los albergues para los que no tienen casa… no tienes ni idea de lo que pase en esas dos primeras semanas. Me pareció que había bajado a los infiernos. Y estaba tan preocupado… pensé que no os volvería a encontrar.

-Supongo que tarde o temprano habría acudido a un abogado para que nos tramitara el divorcio, pero era algo a lo que no me podía enfrentar…

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Bella casi no podía respirar.

Nunca habría aceptado divorciarme de ti. Habría luchado. No hay nada que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer para recuperaros a Timothy y a ti… habría sido capaz de suplicar… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo feliz que soy contigo?

Efectivamente, Bella había presentido todo aquello muchas veces, pero sin las palabras de amor que confirmaban lo que sentía…

-Tú dijiste que te gustaba y que, con el tiempo, podrías tomarme cariño. Me pareció tan vacio de sentimientos… era como decir que jamás te podrías enamorar de alguien como yo.

-No sabía lo que decirte ni cómo tratarte, pero te aseguro que no lo dije con la intención que tú lo tomaste. Me daba miedo mezclar y decir la palabra amor tan pronto después de mi ruptura con Tanya…

-¿Y me engañaste deliberadamente?

-Sí, porque sentía que, si no, me rechazarías. ¿Acaso no te empezaste a preguntar de que planeta era yo cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo solo unos días después de conocerte? Me aferre a la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para no volver a separarme ni de Timothy ni de ti. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-En la cama. Puedes ir a verlo si quieres –dijo Bella. Se sentía dichosa de que ya no hubiera nada que ocultar entre ellos-. Te amo tanto…

-Yo también te amo, tesoro mío…

Bella lo acompaño al dormitorio, que estaba en la planta de arriba, para que viera al niño. De repente, Timothy abrió los ojos y los miro fijamente. Entonces con gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie en la cuna por primera vez.

-¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer eso? –preguntó Edward.

-Es la primera vez que lo consigue.

El niño parecía tan sorprendido como ellos de lo que había conseguido. Entonces, sonrió, pero cometió el error de soltar la barra de la cuna a la que se había agarrado y cayó sobre el colchón con un gruñido de decepción.

Edward tomó al niño en brazos.

-¡Eres muy listo! ¡Mamá y yo estamos muy impresionados!

Después de tantas emociones, les costó un poco que el niño se volviera a dormir, pero al final, el agotamiento paso factura.

Mis padres llegaran muy pronto a casa –dijo Bella, cuando estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

-No. Van a pasar la noche en un hotel.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Vine por primera vez ayer por la tarde, tú estabas de compras con Timothy. Tus padres me invitaron a pasar y me sometieron al tercer grado. Me sugirieron que viniera a verte esta tarde, cuando ellos estuvieran fuera, pero los preocupaba que no tuviéramos tiempo suficiente de limar nuestras diferencias…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me dijeron nada!

-Me contaron que tal vez me costara un poco convencerte para que regresaras conmigo, así que se me ocurrió la idea del hotel.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de echarlos de su propia casa? ¡No han estado en un hotel en toda su vida!

-Lo sé, me lo dijeron. Y a tu madre pareció emocionarla mucho la idea.

-Ya veo que te los has ganado…

-Estamos empatados. Tú tienes a mi madre de tú parte.

-Eso es imposible.

-Por cierto, ¿es esa tu habitación? –Preguntó él, metiéndose en el dormitorio-. Me encantan las flores y todos los volantes que tienes –bromeo, tirando de ella para que entrara al cuarto.

Acaricio suavemente los rizos castaños y la besó con una inmensa ternura, tanta que ella se echó a temblar. Era maravillosa sentirse amada.

-Eres tan hermosa y te amo tanto que me duele –confesó Edward -. Cada vez que pienso que podría no haberte conocido, el miedo se apodera de mí y…

-Yo también te amo…

A partir de entonces, el deseo se hizo el amo. Se quitaron la ropa entre frenéticos besos. Aquella era una nueva dimensión para su amor. Se habían pasado tres tristes semanas separados y sentirse juntos de nuevo era un regalo muy especial…

Después de la pasión, se abrazaron llenos de paz y gozo.

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que tu madre estaba de mi lado?

-Fue a Londres porque se sentía muy avergonzada por el modo en que te había tratado. Así fue como me enteré de que conocías a Tanya. Cuando mi madre se entero de que me habías abandonado, todo lo que me dijo fue que no la sorprendía en absoluto. ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que yo te había dicho que podría sentir cariño por ti?

-Te lo mereces…

-Por cierto, nunca me disculpe por permitir que fueras sola a ver a mi madre. Mi madre lo dramatiza todo tanto…

-No le habías dicho nada sobre mí.

-Se lo conté todo en Londres y por eso ahora ocupas el lugar más alto en su estima. Te considera la mujer que me rescató de las garras de una perdida y que salvó a mi familia del escándalo. Cuando se enteró de que habías estado tomando clases de italiano, se convenció todavía más de que yo no te merecía…

-¿Cómo has sabido eso? ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvido cancelarlas!

-Tu profesora llamo por teléfono y le dije lo mismo que a la niñera: que te habías marchado por una emergencia familiar. No le podía decir a nadie que te habías marchado porque yo mismo no podía soportar la perspectiva de que no volvieras.

-Si me hubieras contado la razón de que por qué rompiste tu compromiso, nunca me habría marchado.

-No quería que pensaras menos de mí…

-¿Qué pensara menos de ti? ¿Cómo?

-Creí que pensarías menos de mí si sabias la verdad. Que mi prometida se hubiera refugiado en otra mujer…Tal vez te parezca una tontería, pero tenía miedo de que te desaparecieran las estrellas que te brillan en los ojos cuando me miras.

-¿Y te gustan esas estrellas? –preguntó Bella. Edward asintió-. Pues todavía las tengo –añadió, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Le parecía que lo quería más que nunca…

-Estoy loco por ti, tesoro mío. Asegúrate de que me lo dices si sientes alguna vez que esas estrellas se van apagando.

-Tendrás que mimarme mucho…

-Eso no es problema. Mimarte y adorarte será una tarea muy placentera –añadió, colocándola en una posición más intima con respecto a él…

-Te amo, _cara_…

-Te amo, Edward…

**Como todo lo que empieza debe terminar, aquí el capítulo final… espero y les haya gustado.**

**Pero no desesperen que aun hay un pequeñísimo epilogo.**


	12. Epilogo

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las que siguieran esta historia, a todas las que dejaron comentarios, las que me agregaron a favoritos…etc., etc. y sin más aquí les dejo el epilogo, es pequeño pero muy interesante. Jejeje. Bueno hasta luego y nos leemos en la siguiente adaptación.**

**Epilogo.**

Dieciocho meses más tarde, Bella fue al cuarto de las niñas y vio a Esme Cullen rodeada literalmente de bebés. Estaba sentada entre las cunas de las gemelas, con el pequeño Timothy en las rodillas.

Timothy casi tenía dos años y medio. Edward y Bella habían visto cumplido su deseo más intimo cuando Jacob no había puesto objeción alguna s que Edward lo adoptara. Esme habia llegado especialmente de Florencia para asistir a la vista y, oficialmente, Timothy era tan Cullen como sus hermanas Elisabeth y Alexandra, que habían nacido tres meses antes, tras un embarazo agotador.

Otra buena noticia había sido que la artritis de Esme había mejorado mucho últimamente. Bella no creía que Edward hubiera entendido nunca lo sola y triste que se había estado la mujer antes de que nacieran los niños. Estos, con toda seguridad, le habían devuelto la vida.

Cabe mencionar que Esme veía y trataba a Timothy como si fuera su nieto de sangre.

Los padres de Bella también se habían beneficiado del matrimonio. Aunque sabía que su suegro era muy independiente, Edward había decidido ayudar en la granja invirtiendo dinero en ella, en vez de dárselo directamente. La vida del padre de Bella había cambiado radicalmente desde entonces.

Bella estaba segura de eso. Edward era un hombre muy especial. Ella había respetado profundamente la ayuda que Tanya había recibido de él. Al salir de la clínica, Edward le había preguntado a su esposa si le importaba que le regalara el apartamento a su antigua prometida para que pudiera así darle un nuevo impulso a su vida. A Bella no le había importado y hasta había hablado con ella una noche, durante un baile benéfico. Tanya termino por montar una academia de modelos y anuncio públicamente que era bisexual y que había abandonado para siempre el mundo de las drogas.

Bella fue a desearles las buenas noches a sus hijos. Timothy estaba casi dormido. Después de sus primeros años, se había convertido en un niño afectuoso y feliz.

-Ya solo quedan dos, _cara –_dijo Edward, mientras la acompañaba a ver a las niñas-. Después de tenerte allí ayer, hoy te he echado de menos en el despacho.

-Yo también.

Su vida había cambiado mucho los últimos meses. Nunca se había imaginado que terminaría haciendo un curso básico sobre el mundo de la empresa. Sin embargo, como en aquellos momentos los niños eran tan pequeños, había decidido dedicarse plenamente a ellos, aunque iba de vez en cuando al despacho de Edward para no olvidar lo que había aprendido.

-Si estuvieras allí todo el tiempo no me podría concentrar –confesó Edward-. Mira a Elizabeth… Es tan bonita… y Alexandra…

Tras salir del cuarto de las niñas, se fueron al dormitorio porque Edward le había dicho que necesitaba una ducha antes de cenar.

-La misma rutina de siempre. No sé porque me molesto en vestirme bien, si siempre me quitas la ropa –comentó Bella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a esas estrellas que solías tener en los ojos?

-Se están multiplicando a una velocidad increíble…

-En ese caso creo que soy un hombre de suerte…

-Esta noche, no. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que Esme se va a quedar hasta mañana?

-Pero va a salir a cenar fuera con unos amigos –le recordó Edward, con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Bella lo miro con adoración y vio que esta se reflejaba del mismo modo en sus ojos. Lo rodeó con

los brazos, posesiva y orgullosamente. Se sentía loca de felicidad…

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos pensara en bajar a cenar…

FIN

**La nombre de la autora de esta historia es LYNNE GRAHAM**

**Gracias a todas por leer… saludos y cuídense. Sin más se despide de ustedes BELLEZAROB**


End file.
